Tú me amas?
by caros24084u
Summary: Bella y Edward... Edward esta perdidamente enamorado de Bella pero ella solo lo ve como a un hermano... que hara Edward?, que hara Bella cuando se entere?... todos humanos! lemmons!
1. Chapter 1

_**Yo soy no dueña de los personajes todo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer solo me adjudico la creación e idea de esta historia!!!**_

_**Espero que les guste!!!**_

_**Me gustaría tener unas reviews!!!**_

Capitulo 1 Llegada

BPOV

El sonido de mi despertador sonó en mi departamento… odio las mañanas… estire mi brazo para apagarlo… me levante de la cama pesadamente… mis maletas ya estaban en la entrada… mi querida rica, bella y mejor amiga se casaba en una semana y yo era su dama de honor… tome una ducha, me lave los dientes y me vestí con unos jeans, una playera azul marino con estampado en turquesa, tenis blanco con azul y una hoodie en color turquesa muy claro… me recogí el cabello en una simple coleta, es lo mejor que te puedes ver me dije mirándome en el espejo… cabello castaño, ojos café, piel blanca… totalmente simple… salí de mi departamento tome un taxi y me dirigí al aeropuerto hacia Chicago donde la boda de Alice se realizaría, documente mi equipaje y me compre un café, abrí mi libro y me tome asiento en una de las salas de espera del aeropuerto de Boston, estoy estudiando filosofía y letras… mi sueño es ser una escritora reconocida…

Un trayecto de 2 horas me aguardaba cuando aborde el avión… el vuelo fue tranquilo… Alice me dijo que me recogería en el aeropuerto… no la veía por ningún lado… mi celular comenzó a sonar…

"¿hola?" conteste

"Bells, lo siento no puedo ir por ti" me dijo mi querida amiga…

"ok tomare un taxi" le dije rodando los ojos… por que no me sorprendía…

"no! Edward y Emmett pasaran por ti" me dijo… Edward y Emmett sus hermanos mayores Emmett un importante abogado dueño de su propia firma y Edward un empresario reconocido por el buen manejo financiero, obras de caridad… conocía a los tres hermanos… Emmett siempre fue como un hermano sobre protector… Edward… bueno dejemos lo en que conocía de él venia de la boca de sus hermanos…

"ok, Alice te veo después" le dije sonriendo

"lo siento Bells, te veo después" me dijo cortando la comunicación… esta chica iba a sacarme canas verdes…

"Bells!" escuche mi nombre en la voz profunda de un hombre… me voltee para ver quien me había llamado, solo para que unos segundos después estuviese en el aire dando vueltas… cargada por un musculoso y atractivo Emmett…

"Emmett!" dije riendo por las reacciones de todos los de mi alrededor, el me bajo y me sonrió

"hey pero mira quien a crecido!" me dijo mirándome de arriba abajo… si se me olvidaba a el no lo había visto desde hace cuatro años… desde que entre a la universidad… me sonroje al sentir su mirada recorrer mi ahora ya desarrollado cuerpo… en la prepa parecía chico… totalmente plana…

"hey ya extrañaba ese color" me dijo sonriendo abrazándome de nuevo

"hey lo siento si llegue un poco tarde es que había trafico" me dijo tomando mis maletas y guiándome por el estacionamiento…

"solo viniste tú?" le pregunte buscando a su hermano

"si Alice no te llamo?" me dijo levantando una ceja

"si, solo que ella me dijo que venían Edward y tú" le dije sonriendo

"ah… lo que pasa es que tubo una junta de ultimo minuto" me dijo metiendo mis maletas en una camioneta Hummer color blanco…

"y tu no estas ocupado?" le pregunte ahora preocupándome de que se haya salto importante para recogerme

"nop!, me encanta ser mi propio jefe" me dijo abriéndome la puerta y ayudándome a subir a su monstruosidad de carro…

"acaso Edward no es su propio jefe?" le pregunte sorprendida, no me imaginaba a un orgulloso Edward trabajando para nadie…

"si, pero la junta era con unos clientes un poco difíciles asi que decidió asistir" me dijo sonriendo… supongo que pensando lo mismo que yo… el trayecto a su casa fue placentero, platicamos de todo… de su ahora prometida Rosalie… su novia desde que lo conozco otra de mis mejores amigas igualmente dotada de belleza inimaginable… también hablamos de no existente vida social y mi ex novio Jake… cortamos porque yo no lo quería como él a mi… no funciono aunque seguimos siendo muy buenos amigos… llegamos a su casa… no casa no mansión… malditos ricos! Dije para mis adentros… Emmett abrió mi puerta y me ayudo a bajar del carro… saco mis maletas de la cajuela y entramos a la magnifica casa de los Cullen…

"Bella!" me abrazo Esme, también la abrace ella era como mi madre… René murió cuando solo era una niña Charlie mi papá me cuido, el era el jefe de policía de Chicago… pero murió cuando tenia 16 en un accidente automovilístico, la familia Cullen me acogió, para ese entonces Emmett y Edward ya estaban comenzando la universidad…

"te vez hermosa como siempre" me dijo sonriendo, sentí como mis mejillas se ponían rojas

"veo que tampoco a cambiado eso" me dijo sonriendo, escuche la risa de Emmett desde la cocina…

"hola Esme, gracias por recibirme de nuevo en tú casa" le dije devolviéndole una sonrisa

"Bella esta es tu casa también, eres como una hija para mi no lo olvides" me dijo fingiendo enojo…

"bueno ya sabes donde esta tu cuarto dejare que descanses y termines de acomodarte" me dijo sonriendo

"Emmett!" Esme reprendió a su hijo por tratar de tomar jugo del envase

"lo siento" dijo Emmett sirviéndose en un vaso… tuve que sonreír al presenciar esta escena… tome mis pesadas maletas y comencé a subirlas por las escaleras… sentí como el peso se aligeraba, voltee a ver quien me ayudo

"necesitas ayuda?" me pregunto Edward, dándome una sonrisa torcida…

"si gracias" le dije sonriendo y poniéndome ligeramente roja al ver sus hermosos ojos verdes, el subió mis maletas sin decir palabra alguna de alguna manera parecía nervioso… abrí la puerta de mi habitación… estaba diferente…

"bueno me alegra que llegaras bien" me dijo sonriendo y poniendo las maletas en la cama

"gracias" le dije sonriendo y mirando a mi alrededor

"sucede algo?" me pregunto alzando una de sus cejas

"no solo, es que parece diferente" le dije sonriendo

"bueno pues puede que Esme y Alice lo hayan cambiado un poco" me dijo sonriendo… su mirada me cautivo es como si me quisiera decir algo pero no estaba seguro de decirlo…

"ah y lo siento" me dijo

"¿que?" le pregunte sonriendo… creo esta conversación es la mas larga que he tenido con Edward desde… lo que sucedió 1 año atrás…

"que no pude ir a recogerte al aeropuerto" me dijo serio… parecía enojado…

"no te preocupes, supongo que tenias cosas mas importantes que hacer" le dije sonriendo

"¿a qué te refieres?" me pregunto molesto…

"pues… Emmett me dijo que tenias una junta muy importante con unos clientes y que no querías faltar" le dije

"ah!" me dijo

"bueno pues te dejo para que descanses" me dijo sonriendo y cerrando la puerta tras de si… eso fue raro… me dije mientras abría mis maletas y acomodaba mi ropa en el enorme closet que jamás llenare… cuando termine de desempacar me tire en la cama… las memorias de aquel día resurgieron en mi mente…

_*Flashback*_

_Eran vacaciones de invierno, todos habían decidido ir a patinar sobre hielo… por mi propia seguridad y la de los demás decline su oferta… Edward no quiso ir argumentando que necesitaba terminar de revisar un contrato muy importante… así que éramos los dos solos en una enorme mansión… después de una hora de estar en mi cuarto leyendo, baje a la cocina por un refrigerio, la casa era cálida así que no me importo bajas en unos pequeños shorts y una playera ajustada, para ese entonces mi cuerpo ya estaba desarrollado, llevaba el ipod en una canción mi vida si que mis caderas se movían al compasa de la música… (Emmett no pudo asistir a las vacaciones familiares porque tenía trabajo en España…) no me fije que Edward estaba en la sala leyendo un grueso libro, hasta que voltee y lo vi ahí sentado mirándome con la boca ligeramente abierta… al verlo mi cara comenzó a arder supuse que estaba roja como un tomate…_

"_por favor no pares, parece que te diviertes" me dijo en un tono burlón y sonriendo_

"_mmm lo siento el show termino" le dije un poco molesta por su tono…_

"_lo siento no quise ofenderte" me dijo dejando el grueso libro en la mesita de centro y poniéndose de pie_

"_lo siento, supongo que reaccione de una mala manera" le dije mirando al suelo_

"_hey, no tienes que disculparte yo fui el que hizo el comentario" me dijo acercándose a mi, como vio que no hubo respuesta, decidió cambiar el tema_

"_mmm, ¿qué estas escuchando?" me pregunto_

"_mmm, ahora walking on shunshine" le dije sonriendo, el me devolvió la sonrisa… había algo en él que no podía descifrar…_

"_mmm, ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?" me pregunto sonriendo y tomando un paso hacia mi dirección _

"_mmm, depende" le dije sonriendo, me gustaba que me hiciera preguntas… _

"_¿en que depende?" me pregunto alzando una ceja_

"_pues depende del humor en el que me encuentre, pero me gusta el azul, ¿a ti?" le dije sonriendo, quería saber mas de él…_

"_mmm, vas a decir que esto es cursi… pero también me gusta el azul" me dijo sonriendo, también lo sonreí me hacía sentir feliz que tuviéramos algo en común_

"_no, supongo que a mucha gente le gusta el azul" le dije tratando de esconder mi emocionada voz…_

"_si supongo que tienes razón" me dijo sonriendo_

"_mmm, ¿sueños?" me pregunto…_

"_ser escritora" le dije sin siquiera pensarlo, ese realmente era mi sueño, por eso estoy estudiando letras…_

"_¿el tuyo?" le pregunte…_

"_viajar… pero no por negocios… sino realmente conocer el lugar, explorarlo, maravillarme con las historias viejas o con las tradiciones… quiero realmente conocer" me dijo sonriendo, sus ojos brillaban mientras hablaba… me pareció que su sueño era muy probable… él me miro confuso y decidió cambiar de tema…_

"_mmm, ¿qué preparas?" me pregunto posicionándose detrás de mí_

"_um un sándwich, ¿quieres uno?" le pregunte, poniéndome nerviosa por su cercanía_

"_seguro" me dijo acercándose un poco mas, sentí su aliento en mi cuello, le prepare el sándwich, él jamás se movió de donde estaba… cuando voltee para dárselo me quede helada por la proximidad de nuestro rostros…_

"_mmm, gracias" me dijo sonriendo y poniendo el sándwich de mi mano de nuevo en la barra, sus manos se posaron en la barra detrás de mi dejándome ninguna salida…_

"_qué estas haciendo?" le pregunte nerviosa_

"_nada, solo te quiero agradecer por el refrigerio" me dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mis labios_

" _mmm, pues… de nada" le dije tratando de sonreír pero sus ojos me cautivaron, no podía retirar la mirada… mis manos comenzaron a sudar y corazón quería salirse de mi pecho… uno de sus dedos trazo mi mandíbula dejando una sensación caliente en mi piel… de repente la luz se fue, estaba todo oscuro pero el no se movió, al contrario sus labios presionaron los míos… primero su beso fue lento, dulce… pero después se fue convirtiendo en algo mas urgente y lleno de pasión, su brazo rodeo mi cintura estrechándome aun mas a su cuerpo, mis manos volaron a su cuello estrechándolo un poco mas, su lengua trazo mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar, se lo concedí inmediatamente nuestras lenguas bailaban juntas a un mismo ritmo, su mano en mi cintura fue bajando hasta mi trasero y ahí se quedo no me moleste en quitarla… se sentía tan bien ahí, su otra mano recorrió mi cuello hasta mi pecho… una de mis manos se posiciono en su pecho protegido por la fina tela de su camisa… separo sus labios de los míos, para que recorrieran mi cuello, deje salir un jadeo… eso pareció darle bienvenida y bajo hasta mis senos, bajo el escote de mi playera, subió de nuevo a mis labios, él se separo de mi y me soltó aun estaba oscuro no podía ver nada… después de unos minutos abrieron la puerta principal… llego la luz después de unos segundos… me acomode la playera buscando a Edward… había desaparecido… _

"_¡hey Bells!, ¿te asustaste por el apagón?" me pregunto Alice preocupada_

"_mmm si" le dije buscando el sándwich desaparecido de la barra_

"_no te preocupes ya regreso la luz" me dijo sonriendo_

"_si" le dije guardando todo en el refrigerador y subiendo a mi habitación… _

_*fin del flashback*_

Siempre lo mire como a un hermano después de eso…un golpe en la puerta me saco de mi trance…

"pase" dije aun con los ojos cerrados

"Bells no quise despertarte" me dijo un dulce voz…

"Alice no estaba dormida solo estaba pensando" le dije aun con los ojos cerrados

"ah ok, ¿quieres ir a comer algo?" me pregunto subiendo a mi cama

"mmm" le dije

"anda Bella, por favor" me dijo poniéndose encima de mi…

"Alice… no tengo hambre" le dije con los ojos aun cerrados no quería ver la cara de cachorrito a medio morir que siempre me hacia cuando quería algo

"¿estas enojada porque no fui por ti?" me pregunto acercándose a mi cara aun mas

"no Alice no estoy enojada solo no tengo hambre" le dije con los ojos cerrados y tratando de sentarme…

"anda Bella, Rose también viene" me dijo acomodándose a mi nueva posición, abrí mis ojos para encontrar sus hermosos ojos miel en los míos… como ya sabía tenía su cara de cachorro a medio morir

"esta bien" le dije, sus pequeñas manitas tomaron mi cara y ahora su cara tenía una sonrisa de victoria, mi puerta se abrió dejando ver a tres sorprendidos hombres… Rose corrió a abrazarme nos tiro a Alice y a mi en la cama… la escena era impactante para los tres chico que estaban en mi puerta…

"wow! Bella tienes que venir mas seguido!" me dijo Emmett sonriendo

"les importa si me uno" nos dijo Jasper sonriendo, las tres nos volteamos a ver confundidas nuestros ojos se enfocaron en el show que estábamos dando, Alice tenía su mano en el seno de Rosalie, Rose tenia su mano en mi muslo y en el vientre de Alice y yo una mano en el seno de Alice y la otra en la pierna de Rose… las tres comenzamos a reír…

"¿entonces puedo hacerlo?" nos pregunto Jay riendo

"claro amor" le dijo Alice riendo, Jazz salto a mi cama, tratando de no tocar nada indebido… después Emmett se unió, comenzaron a hacernos cosquillas, Edward se unió también… riendo nos estábamos haciendo cosquillas entre todos… ya no podía mas mi estomago me dolía al igual que mis costillas…

"ya… basta… me duele" dije entre risas…

" ¿pero que están habiendo?" Esme nos pregunto desde la puerta… todos nos miramos… todas nosotras estábamos con la espalda en el colchón con las playeras alzadas y con los chicos encima…

"ma' créeme no es lo que tu cree" Emmett dijo sonriendo… todos comenzamos a reír por su comentario… eventualmente nos levantamos de la cama acomodándonos la ropa… Esme solo movía la cabeza sonriendo…

"salgamos por algo de comer ¿no?" Emmett nos dijo sonriendo

"claro" le dije sonriendo… al igual que mis amigos…

"hey me alegra que estés aquí, te extrañe mucho" me dijo Jazz dándome un abrazo y besando mi frente… claro mi mejor amigo en toda la vida, lo conocí en la primaria, un chico mayor me molestaba por ser la hija del jefe de policía y por no tener mamá, yo comencé a llorar por las palabras que me dijo el chico, Jasper lo golpeo y después me abrazo para consolarme… desde ese momento el fue mi mejor amigo… él se enamoro de Alice desde que ella cruzo la puerta de la cafetería el primer dia de escuela… y ella se enamoro de la misma manera… cuando entro con sus hermanos se dirigió a nuestra mesa y se sentó a su lado… no podre olvidar sus palabras…

"_he esperado mucho tiempo para conocerte"_ ella le dijo y Jasper como buen caballero le contesto

"_realmente lo siento, como puedo recompensar el tiempo perdido"_ y click los dos juntos para toda la vida… ¡que lindo!

"hey tengo que, soy la dama de honor" le dije sonriendo abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla, de reojo pude ver como Edward se tenso y le dirigió una mirada de muerte a Jasper, levante una ceja peor no dije nada… ¿Cuál es su problema? Me pregunte…

"bueno pues es oficial" dijo Emmett

"¿Qué?" le pregunte confundida

"tengo hambre" me dijo riendo, todos empezamos a reír sin parar…

Nos dirigimos al lugar en la monstruosidad del carro de Emmett…

"bueno y porque no fuiste por mi Alice" le dije como quien no quiere la cosa

"lo siendo Bells esa fue mi culpa" me dijo Jazz sonriendo y poniéndose un poco rojo

"¿así?" le pregunte con una ceja levantada

"lo siento Bells" me dijo Jay sonriendo… llegamos al lugar, nos asignaron una mesa y nos dieron los menús… el mesero llego a tomarnos la orden, se poso su mirada en mi… nos tomo la orden y se fue… todos conversábamos animadamente riendo de los chistes sin sentido de Emmett o de las incoherencias de Alice… Edward reía, si… pero era diferente algo en el había cambiado y no sabía que… desde lo que sucedió hace un año, jamás volvió hacer el mismo… me evitaba, ya no me hablaba mas de lo estricto y educado que se necesitaba… ya no me miraba de la misma manera que antes, ahora sus ojos siempre decían querer gritar algo pero su boca jamás lo dejo escapar… supongo que mi imaginación vuela!, nos trajeron la comida… la disfrutamos entre risas, comentarios un poco subidos de tono, parecíamos una familia… no somos una familia… tuve el atrevimiento de incluirme, pero realmente los sentía como mi familia…

Salimos del lugar entre risas… pasamos a rentar unas películas y comprar cochinadas para comer después y volvimos a la casa… subí a cambiarme para ponerme algo mas fresco… ¡Junio en chicago es un horno!, me puse unos muy frescos cortísimos shorts blancos y una playera de tirantes azul cielo, me quite los calcetines y baje las escaleras… todas teníamos la misma facha así que nadie dijo nada de mi atuendo… cuando entro Edward a la habitación con las palomitas en un platón su boca se abrió ligeramente, me sonroje cuando me di cuenta, el compuso su rostro inmediatamente…


	2. Chapter 2 noche de palomitas!

**_Yo no soy dueña de los personajes todo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer solo me adjudico la creación e idea de esta historia!!!_**

**_Espero que les guste!!!_**

**_Me gustaría tener unas reviews!!!_**

Capitulo 2 noche de palomitas!!!!

EPOV

Cuando la vi ahí… parada con unos micro shorts y una playera ajustada… me quede sin palabras… era tan hermosa… siempre me había llamado la atención desde que Alice "conoció" a Jasper, nos sentamos en su mesa, ella nos aludo con una cálida sonrisa, siempre que nos veía nos daba una cálida y sincera sonrisa… pero yo y mi timidez… más bien estupidez, jamás la invite a salir, ni siquiera le hable… casi siempre la ignoraba… pero Bella siempre me sonreía, siempre me escuchaba o contestaba mis estúpidas preguntas… siempre con una sonrisa… no podía creer que estaba celoso de mi mejor amigo… mi cuñado… solo por que el la abrazo y le dio un beso… ella también lo hizo pero, siempre quise ser yo al que estuviera besando… ella le conto a Emmett de su fallida relación con un chico de la universidad… no podía soportar que alguien más la abrazara, besara… ¡me estoy volviendo loco!... recupere mi compostura y me senté a su lado… Jasper estaba sentado en el suelo debajo del lugar de Bella, Alice estaba sentada alado de su futuro esposo y Emmett y Rose estaban sentados en uno de los sillones…

"que película primero" nos dijo Emmett sosteniendo dos películas en las manos

"mmm, la de acción primero" Bella dijo señalando a una de las películas

"si esa está bien" todos accedimos…

La película comenzó no le preste mucha atención, solo podía ver a Bella… era sumamente interesante, sus expresiones, sus comentarios, la forma en que se movía… su voz me saco de mi trance

"Edward, ¿no te molesta verdad?" me pregunto con su hermosa voz… señalando un cojín y poniéndolo en mis piernas…

"no claro que no" le dije sonriendo y mire a la televisión fingiendo poner atención a la película, acomodo el cojín y se recostó en el… si antes casi no ponía atención, ahora mi atención era nula hacia la película… ella removió su cabello de su cuello, podía notar que ella estaba sudando… me acerque a su cuello y sople… note como tembló su cuerpo… cuando mi aliento acaricio su cuello…

"¿así está mejor? Le pregunte en el oído, ella me volteo a ver, mi cara estaba a centímetros de la suya…

"si, gracias Edward" me dijo poniéndose roja y volteando a ver la película… que hermoso color… comencé a jugar con su cabello… recordando lo que había sucedido hace un año… esa vez que la vi bailar en la cocina… no pude contener lo que sentía… ella era como mi marca personal de heroína, sus labios, su piel era adictiva… y después de ese encuentro tan… tan embriagante ¿qué hice ante esa magnífica experiencia?... ¡huyo!, me odie a mi mismo por mi estupidez… Jasper se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido… me conoce y la conoce muy bien… me dijo que solo le dijera lo que siento… pero no el señor Edward Anthony Cullen no puedo encontrar el valor de decírselo… supongo que necesito otro apagón para reunir valor… me dije a mi mismo… bueno ahora estas a oscuras… me dije a mi mismo

Bella puso su mano en mi rostro, voltee a verla…

"Edward, ¿estas bien?" me pregunto en un susurro

"claro Bella, ¿te molesta que juegue con tu cabello?" le pregunte en un susurro agachando mi cabeza

"no, me gusta" me dijo aun con su mano en mi rostro me acerque a ella aun mas, nuestros labios estaban a punto de tocarse pero la risa de Emmett nos separo… ¡maldito Emmett!, Bella quito la mano de rostro y se volvió hacia la película… ¡estúpido! Me dije a mi mismo… seguí jugando con el cabello de Bella…

no me había dado cuenta pero Bella se quedo dormida en mis piernas… hasta que Emmett prendió las luces y Bella no se movió ni un centímetro…

"deberías llevarla a su cuarto" Jasper me sugirió sonriéndome

"ok" le dije tomando a Bella en mis brazos, ella se acomodo en mis brazos ocultando su hermosa cara en mi pecho, podía oler el delicioso aroma que expedía su piel Fresia, rosas, fresas… simplemente delicioso… la coloque en la cama… varios mechones de su cabello cubrían su perfecto rostro, con cuidado los retire… se veía como un ángel… no pude resistirme… y la bese, sus suaves labios correspondieron ligeramente mi beso… me despegue de ella… pensando que la había despertado…

"mmm, eso me gusto" dijo en un susurro aun dormida, mi corazón se acelero a mil por hora… me arriesgue de nuevo y la bese pero ahora un con más urgencia, me separe de ella.

"mmm" dijo de nuevo, sonreí al verla dormida… le bese la frente… después el cuello… Edward detente esta dormida… tome aire, bese sus labios de nuevo y me separe…

"buenas noches mi pequeño ángel" le dije en un susurro y salí de su habitación

"¿Qué fue eso?" me pregunto Jasper que estaba recargado en la pared paralela a la puerta de la habitación de Bella…

"mmm, por favor no le digas a nadie" le dije con ojos suplicantes

"Edward ¿por qué no le dices lo que sientes?" me pregunto mirándome a los ojos

"no lo se… es solo que no tengo el valor, Jasper mi comportamiento hacía ella deja mucho que desear" le dije

"Edward conozco a Bella muy bien y se que hasta que tu no le digas lo que sientes ella jamás se va a dar cuenta" me dijo

"pero Jasper yo no se si le gusto…" le dije… hay van mis dudas otra vez…

"Edward eh visto como te acercas con otras chicas… por ejemplo Tanya es una chica muy linda y ella fue tu novia por varios meses, ¿por qué a ella si le pudiste decir lo que sentías y a Bella no? Me pregunto con una ceja levantada…

"supongo que tienes razón… pero Bella es diferente ella es fascinante, inteligente, divertida… ella solo me ve como un hermano y nada mas, además Tanya fue la que me pidió salir con ella, y yo solo le dije que si" le dije

"Edward escúchame bien, ella te quiere mucho… pero aun no se ha dado cuenta de cuanto te necesita, por eso te digo de nuevo dile lo que sientes, ¿tú la quieres no?" me pregunto

"si y mucho" le dije sintiendo un poco de color en mis mejillas

"Edward estoy seguro de que a ella le gustas y mucho" me dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro

"créeme, yo la conozco sé cómo se te queda viendo con adoración, o cuando la abrazas como ella se siente segura en tus brazos, cuando le sonríes como se queda deslumbrada" me dijo sonriendo

"Jasper creo que me estas describiendo a mí, no a ella" le dije sonriendo

"Edward hazme caso, se lo que te digo, además creo que ella es la única que no se ha dado cuenta de que estas muerto por ella" me dijo riendo ahora

"qué?" le pregunte

"tú crees que nadie sé a dado cuenta, pues no eres muy discreto que digamos" me dijo riendo

"genial!" le solté

"hey tranquilo, te ayudaremos ok" me dijo tratando de ahogar la risa…

"ha sí, y ¿cómo?" le pregunte

"pues… ya veras, ya verás" me dijo sonriendo y dirigiéndose a su habitación…

¡Aaaaah los odio! No podía creer que todos supieran de mi amor irrevocable hacia Bella… es… bueno pero la besaste ¿no? y ellos pueden ayudarte a que ella se de cuenta de tus sentimientos y los de ella… ¡si! ¡Esto puede funcionar! Me dije a mi mismo… entrando a mi cuarto…

No podía creer que la había besado, me recosté en mi cama recordando lo de hace unos minutos… el sueño me venció y me quede dormido…

"Edward" escuche la voz de mi hermana…

"mmm"

"vamos Edward levántate me lo prometiste" me dijo

"Alice, por favor déjame dormir" le dije

"no, me lo prometiste" me dijo de nuevo

"Alice déjalo en paz, yo puedo ir contigo" la voz de Bella le dijo a Alice, mis ojos se abrieron de pronto… mi querida hermana esta casi encima de mi, mirando a Bella que estaba en el marco de mi puerta, llevaba unos mini shorts azules y una playera beige… se veía hermosa…

"no Bella, él me lo prometió, además tú vienes es la prueba de tu vestido también" ella dijo…

"Alice si me dejas levantarme estoy seguro de que podre ir contigo" le dije sonriendo

"ok" me dijo sonriendo y levantándose de mi cama… recorrí las sabanas de mi cuerpo, me levante, solo llevaba puestos mis bóxers…

"¡Edward!" Alice grito

"¿Qué yo así duermo?" le dije sonriendo, mire a Bella que miraba de arriba abajo…

"Edward solo apúrate" me dijo Alice jalando a Bella y cerrando la puerta… tome aire y me metí a la ducha, me lave los dientes… mmm… ¿me afeitare?, no, salí del baño y me puse unos jeans y una camisa remangada, tenis… con mi hermana de compras son necesarios… salí de mi habitación, me di cuenta que la puerta de la habitación de Bella estaba entre abierta, escuche la voz de Alice dentro…

"Bella, ¿te gusta Edward?" le pregunto, me quede perplejo…

"mmm… ¿por qué?" le pregunto Bella

"pues por la forma en que lo veías" le dijo

"mmm… me gustaba" le dijo… ¿le gustaba?, ¿ya no le gusto?

"¿te gustaba?" le pregunto Alice

"si, pero ahora solo lo veo como a un hermano, él jamás se fijaría en mi… ya me lo demostró hace un año Alice, después de lo que sucedió, él ya no era el mismo… se volvió distante, jamás hablamos de lo que sucedió, él se escondió de mi por vergüenza… así que decidi verlo y quererlo como a un hermano" le dijo Bella, mi corazón se hizo cachitos… soy un imbécil… ella me quería y yo lo arruine… esto no lo voy arruinar ella me quiere como hermano pues un hermano le voy a dar… nada mas… si ella después me quiere como algo mas… seré feliz de darle eso y mas… tome aire de nuevo y toque la puerta…


	3. Chapter 3 James

**_Yo no soy dueña de los personajes todo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer solo me adjudico la creación e idea de esta historia!!!_**

**_Espero que les guste!!!_**

**_Me gustaría tener unas reviews!!!_**

Capitulo 3 James

BPOV

"señoritas ya estoy listo, así que antes de que me arrepienta ¿podemos irnos?" la voz de Edward me espanto, acaso escucho lo que dije… ahora ni siquiera me va a voltear a ver…

"¿Bella, estas bien?" me pregunto levantando una ceja… seguía siendo el mismo…

"si… si estoy bien Edward" le dije poniéndome roja…

"bueno pues vámonos" Edward nos dijo, Alice se le quedo viendo a Edward… se veía preocupada…

"vamos Bella tenemos mucho que hacer" Alice me dijo tomando mi mano y saliendo del cuarto, Rose nos estaba esperando en la sala…

"listo Rose, vámonos" le dijo Alice, Rose se levanto y nos siguió… ya estábamos en el carro…

"¿A dónde nos dirigimos?" Edward le pregunto a Alice…

"primero, por los vestidos, así que iremos al loft del diseñador" Alice le dijo sonriendo y le dio la dirección… este va hacer un largo día me dije a mi misma… de repente el celular de Edward comenzó a sonar…

"hola… ¿ahora?... no puedo, mándamelos por mail… no, no puedo… ¿es tan importante?... está bien… solo pasare a revisarlos y después me iré… si… como en unos diez minutos… adiós" corto la llamada, se veía muy molesto…

"Alice lo siento tengo que pasar a la oficina, tengo que checar unos papeles, prometo no tardarme" le dijo…

"¿es realmente importante?, ¡es tu día libre!" Alice se quejo, Rose y yo nos miramos confundidas…

"lo siento Alice, pero tengo que ir, prometo que te recompensare… las recompensare" nos dijo mirándonos por el retrovisor…

"de acuerdo, pero te va a costar caro Edward" Alice le dijo con una mirada amenazadora… Rose y yo solo sonreímos… realmente daba miedo Alice… llegamos a un edificio enorme de puros espejos… entramos al estacionamiento… Edward nos ayudo a bajar del carro y después nos dirigimos al elevador…

Cuando llegamos al último piso y las puertas se abrieron una chica linda nos estaba esperando con unos papeles en la mano…

"Lic. Cullen, buenos días, aquí están los contratos y el señor O'Hare ya no tarda en llegar" la chica le dijo entregándole los papeles

"buenos días Jesica, gracias" le dijo Edward, este nos condujo a su espaciosa oficina, tenía una vista increíble… se podía ver casi toda la ciudad… y en e fondo se podía ver el lago… era increíble…

"¿les puedo traer algo?" Jesica nos pregunto

"un café" Alice le dijo con una sonrisa

"que sean dos" Rose dijo

"tres" Edward termino, la chica me miro a mi…

"nada para mi gracias" le dije con una sonrisa

"ok" la chica me sonrió y después salió de la oficina… Edward se sentó en el sillón que estaba paralelo a su escritorio, Alice y Rose hicieron lo mismo en el otro sillón junto a un librero… yo me dirigí directo al ventanal…

"¿te gusta?" me pregunto Edward, desde el sillón

"la vista es hermosa" le dije volteando a verlo, Alice y Rose estaban ojeando unas revistas, Edward tenia los papeles en las piernas y otros en la mano, me sonrió y siguió leyendo los papeles… después de unos minutos Jesica regreso con los cafés… los dejo y se retiro de nuevo… después de una media hora comencé a aburrirme…

"¿hey no te molesta si paseo por ahí?" le pregunte a Edward, el dejo de leer los papeles y me miro

"no claro que no" me dijo sonriendo

"ok" dije, voltee a ver a mis amigas

"¿vienen?" les pregunte

"no tú ve eh estado aquí muchas veces" las dos dijeron…

"ok" les dije y salí de la oficina… comencé a caminar por los pasillos, casi todos se veía igual… tome el elevador… decidí bajar al lobby… cuando las puertas me encontré con un tipo bien parecido… cabello güero cenizo, ojos de un azul intenso, alto… llevaba un traje que se veía que era realmente caro… me miro y me sonrió

"buenos días señorita, ¿está usted perdida?" me pregunto sonriendo

"no, yo solo estaba conociendo las instalaciones" le dije sonriendo también… había algo en su voz que me hacia estar calmada… segura…

"mmm, que desgracia, me hubiese encantado ayudarla pero me parece que vengo de visita y ya me están esperando" me dijo subiendo al elevador y apretando el botón del último piso…

"¿no va a bajar?" me pregunto

"no, supongo que tengo que volver" le dije sonriendo…

"bueno me parece que no nos conocemos" me dijo sonriendo "mi nombre es James O'Hare" me dijo sonriendo y extendiendo una mano

"hola mucho gusto Isabella Swan, pero mis amigos me dicen Bella" le dije sonriendo y poniéndome ligeramente roja…

"el gusto es mío y ¿bueno que hace una hermosa dama deambulando por este edificio?" me pregunto sonriendo

"ah lo que pasa es que estoy esperando a mi mejor amiga y ella esta esperando a su hermano" le dije sonriendo

"¿y por qué este chico las está haciendo esperar?, es realmente descortés hacer esperar a una dama" me dijo sonriendo

"lo que sucede es que tuvo que venir a checar unos papeles y me parece tiene una cita con un cliente" le dije sonriendo, el me miro confundido

"¿el qué te hace esperar, de pura casualidad es el famosísimo Edward Cullen?" me pregunto alzando una ceja

"si el mismo" le dije sonriendo

"mmm, no sabía que tuviera a una conocida tan hermosa como tú" me dijo sonriendo

"¿lo conoce?" le pregunte poniéndome roja por su comentario

"si, de hecho soy uno de los socios de la compañía y soy yo el que vengo a hablar con él" me dijo

"oh ya veo, lo siento yo no sabía, perdóneme" le dije poniéndome roja… recordando que lo había llamado cliente…

"no te preocupes y no me hables de usted… me siento raro, siento como si tuviera cincuenta años en un cuerpo de uno de 26" me dijo riendo

"lo siento" le dije poniéndome aun mas roja… las puertas del elevador se abrieron…

"no te preocupes, me dijo saliendo del elevador, hice lo mismo y nos dirigimos a la oficina de Edward… llegamos al escritorio de Jesica…

"Jesica, puedes decirle a Edward que estoy aquí" James le dijo

"claro Lic. O'Hare" le contesto con una sonrisa y después me miro de una manera no agradable… ok eso fue extraño, me dije a mi misma…

"James, pasa, ya te he dicho que no necesitas que Jesica me diga que estas aquí" Edward dijo saliendo de su oficina con una sonrisa, pero después me miro a mi y sus ojos se tornaron molestos… ok eso fue raro, me dije a mi misma, quizá estoy imaginando cosas…

"¡Edward!, realmente lo siento, sé que es tu día libre, pero esto es urgente" James le dijo alzando unos papeles que traía en la mano y que yo jamás note…

"claro que si, te molesta si vamos a la sala de conferencias, mi oficina está un poco… ocupada" le dijo sonriendo…

"¡James!" Alice grito y corrió a abrazarlo…

"hey pequeña, ¿Cómo estas, a punto de casarte uh?" le pregunto sonriendo

"bien, si vas a ir ¿verdad?" Alice le pregunto separándose de el

"no la me perdería por nada" le dijo sonriendo

"ya vi que ya conociste a mi mejor amiga, dama de honor y soltera Bella" le dijo sonriendo, me puse roja… Edward se tenso pero seguía con la sonrisa en la cara… Rose salió de la oficina

"¡James! Que agradable sorpresa" Rose dijo abrazándolo también

"hola, mi encantadora Rose, ¿Cómo está Emmett?" le pregunto

"bien, gracias, ¿Cómo esta Victoria?" le pregunto separando se de él, claro un tipo como él debe de tener novia, eso es obvio… Bella tonta, ¿creíste que un chico como él te pondría atención?... realmente tú imaginación a llegado lejos… me dije a mi misma

"mmm, lo cierto Rose es que Victoria y yo ya no estamos juntos, ella era muy… como decirlo… dependiente" le dijo, sentí como volví a respirar… así que está soltero… hay vas otra vez… no te hagas ilusiones me regañe a mi misma…

"James después podrás ponerte al corriente, tenemos que ver esto" Edward le dijo… lo dijo de una manera muy calmada pero pude ver la irritación en sus ojos…

"cierto, señoritas… Bella me dio mucho gusto conocerte supongo que nos veremos después" me dijo sonriendo y dándome un beso en la mejilla, sentí como mi corazón latía desbordado… Edward se veía furioso ahora… ¿pero qué demonios le pasa?...

"el gusto fue mío, y espero verte pronto también" le dije sonriendo

"así será" me dijo y después se fue con Edward…

"¡Bella!" Rose y Alice me gritaron… cuando Edward y James entraron en una habitación

"¿qué?" les pregunte entrando a la oficina de Edward

"¿Cómo, que qué?" las dos me preguntaron, también entrando a la oficina

"¿te gusta, verdad?" Alice me pregunto

"pues si" le dije sonriendo y poniéndome roja…

"pues se ve a que a él también le gustaste" Rose me dijo sonriendo…

"¿tú crees?" le dije no ocultando mi emoción

"obvio, no babeo porque sabe guardar las apariencias… pero se ve que realmente lo deslumbraste" Alice me dijo sonriendo, pero su felicidad no llego a sus ojos, estos se veían preocupados…

"¿Alice te preocupa algo?" le pregunte, Rose la miro como si le estuviera preguntando algo…

"¿no por qué?" Alice me pregunto

"pues no lo sé parece que te preocupa algo o alguien" le dije… el color dejo su rostro… me miro con precaución al igual que Rose…

"Bella realmente estas ciega ¿verdad?" Rose me pregunto con sorpresa

"¿qué de que hablas?" le pregunte

"¿Bella no te diste cuenta?" Alice me pregunto

"¿cuenta, de qué?" le pregunte ahora confundida…

"Bella, él te…" Alice comenzó en tono irritado… pero se cayo cuando la puerta se abrió, voltee a ver quien era… Edward estaba furioso… después me miro a mi y me sonrio…

"Alice, ya termine, vámonos" le dijo mirándola de nuevo con enojo… ok eso es realmente extraño, que me quería decir Alice, definitivamente tengo que saber que era…

"cla… claro Edward" ella le dijo mirando al suelo…

"¿chicas a donde se dirigen?" James nos pregunto cuando salimos de la oficina

"nos dirigimos a la prueba de mi vestido y la de ellas" Alice le dijo señalando a Rose y a mi

"¿les importa si las acompaño?" nos pregunto James

"¿en serio?" Alice le pregunto emocionada

"claro, después de todo, me encantaría pasar mas tiempo con tres bellezas" le dijo mirándome a mi… el color recorrió mi rostro… poniéndome roja… el me sonrió… Edward se aclaro ruidosamente la garganta… , lo mire… se veía realmente molesto, Alice tomo su brazo y lo jalo a su oficina…

"solo un minuto" nos dijo alzando un dedo…


	4. Chapter 4 verdad a medias

**_Yo no soy dueña de los personajes todo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer solo me adjudico la creación e idea de esta historia!!!_**

**_Espero que les guste!!!_**

**_Me gustaría tener unas reviews!!!_**

* * *

Capitulo 4 la verdad a medias…

EPOV

"¿Pero qué demonios?" le pregunte a mi querida hermanita

"Edward contrólate, a Bella le gusta" me dijo mirando al suelo…

"Alice, ¿qué le ibas a decir a Bella, antes de que entrara a la oficina?" le pregunte, sabiendo la respuesta…

"lo siento Edward pero me molesta que seas tan… y ella tan… ¡arhg!" me dijo, gritando la ultima parte

"si pero no tienes ni el mas mínimo derecho de decirle lo que siento" le espete

"Edward, lo siento pero odio verte sufrir, por tú estupidez, deberías de decirle lo que sientes antes de que sea demasiado tarde y ella se enamore de alguien más… yo se que ella te quiere, Edward por favor, yo sé lo que te digo" Alice me dijo irritada

"Alice, escuchaste lo que te dijo en la mañana, ella solo me ve como su hermano y nada más, ella ya no me quiere" le dije mirando al suelo

"Edward y ¿tú crees que ella me dijo la verdad?, tu sabes que ella no sabe mentir" Alice me dijo con una sonrisa

"¿ella no dijo la verdad?, ¿estás hablando en serio?" le pregunte no ocultando mi emoción…

"Edward bobito… ella realmente te quiere, pero tú necesitas decirle lo que sientes" Alice me dijo pegándome en el brazo

"Alice… tú sabes que mi estupidez es grande… no tengo el valor de decirle…" le dije mirando al suelo

"Edward, ¿por qué eres tan confiado con otras chicas, en tu trabajo, enfrentas a miles de periodistas y cuando se trata de Bella, simplemente te alejas?, necesitas tener esa confianza en ti… necesitas que ella vea que tu eres confiado… siento compararte pero necesitas ser como James… más confiado" me dijo sonriendo… tenía razón odio cuando me comparan…

"ok… no me acabas de decir que a Bella le gusta James… que pasaría si yo le digo lo que siento y ella me rechaza…" le dije preocupado…

"Edward si ella lo hace… cosa que no va a hacer, por lo menos hiciste el intento… ya no quedara en ti sino en ella" Alice me dijo

"pero Alice yo realmente la quiero… no quiero desperdiciar una amistad, en algo en lo que no estoy seguro" le dije sintiéndome realmente patético…

"Edward para, tienes que intentarlo, porque si no lo haces siempre te quedaras con: el que hubiera..." Alice me dijo un poco molesta

"está bien… supongo que hoy le diré, en la cena… por favor no le digas a nadie" le dije con ojos suplicantes…

"de acuerdo Edward… no te preocupes todo estará bien" me dijo sonriendo…

Realmente eso espero me dije a mi mismo, en ese momento escuche la risa de Bella, ella realmente es tan hermosa… su voz, su sonrisa, su cabello marrón… sus ojos… estoy loco por ella… salimos de mi oficina, Bella miro raro a Alice pero no dijo nada, después me miro un momento y me sonrió…

"Edward, ¿estás bien?" me pregunto tomando mi mano… James no perdió el gesto…

"Bella, estoy bien… nos vamos, muchas tiendas nos esperan" le dije tratando de cambiar el tema… dio resultado… pude ver como su cara cambiaba de felicidad a irritación…

"¿vamos a ir de compras?" me pregunto acercándose a mi…

"no te preocupes yo te protegeré" le dije acercándome un poco mas… ella se puso roja… como me encanta eso…

"¿lo dices en serio?" me pregunto en un susurro… algo en sus ojos me impulso a decir la verdad

"Bella, haría cualquier cosa por ti" le dije igual en un susurro, escuche como mi hermana y cuñada mantenían ocupado a James… así que me aventure a hacer algo que estaba esperando por mucho tiempo… bueno no tanto pero ella no me respondió esa vez… me incline a besarla… al principio sus labios no respondieron… pero después profundice el beso… ella me correspondió, sus brazos volaron a mi cuello y sus manos estaban en mi cabello, rodee su cintura con mis brazos atrayéndola más a mí, podía sentir sus curvas aprisionándose en mi cuerpo, escuche como James se aclaraba ruidosamente la garganta… no me importo pero a Bella si… ella se separo de mi… poniéndose roja… su mirada estaba en sus manos…

"bueno Alice parece que tú mejor amiga… no es soltera después de todo" James le dijo en un tono divertido, pude notar como Bella se paralizo… no entendí su reacción, se que Alice me dijo que a Bella le gustaba James… pero… no creo que eso sea la razón de su reacción, ella me volteo a ver con ojos interrogativos… le sonreí y la abrace fuertemente…

"Bella, que mas me gustaría que fueras mía" le dije en el oído, no sé de donde salieron las palabras… pero me gusto que por fin salieran…


	5. Chapter 5 ¿pasado y olvidado?

**_Yo no soy dueña de los personajes todo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer solo me adjudico la creación e idea de esta historia!!!_**

**_Espero que les guste!!!_**

**_Me gustaría tener unas reviews!!!_**

* * *

Capitulo 5 ¿pasado y olvidado?

BPOV

"Edward, ¿estás bien?" le pregunte tomando su mano… se veía de una manera triste…

"Bella, estoy bien… nos vamos, muchas tiendas nos esperan" me dijo sonriendo… ¡tiendas, compras, dinero! ¡No! mi infierno personal….

"¿vamos a ir de compras?" le pregunte acercándome a él hablando en un susurro…

"no te preocupes yo te protegeré" me dijo sonriendo y acercándome más a mí, podía sentir su fresco aliento rosar mi cara…

"¿lo dices en serio?" le pregunte en un susurro… queriendo con todo mi ser que fuera verdad lo que me decía… era extraño era algo que me jalaba a él… mi mente me seguía repitiendo que yo lo quiero como un hermano… pero mi corazón me decía que lo quería como algo mas… añorando más de él…

"Bella, haría cualquier cosa por ti" me dijo igual en un susurro, se inclino a besarme… no podía creerlo me estaba besando con Edward, enfrente de su hermana… mis labios no sabían que hacer pero después de unos segundos seguían el ritmo de los labios de Edward… después de unos segundos profundizo el beso… le correspondí, mis brazos volaron a su cuello y mis manos estaban en su cabello, él rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo, escuche como James se aclaraba ruidosamente la garganta… por un momento se me había olvidado que teníamos compañía… me separe de él a regañadientes…

"bueno Alice parece que tú mejor amiga… no es soltera después de todo" James le dijo en un tono divertido, mi cuerpo se paralizo con el comentario… yo, andar con Edward… eso es… imposible ¿no?, voltee a ver a Edward con la interrogativa en mi cara… el me abrazo fuertemente…

"Bella, que mas me gustaría que fueras mía" me dijo al oído… no podía creerlo, ¿estaba hablando en serio?, yo no siento eso por él, ¿o sí?... se lo que paso hace un año… en ese tiempo estaba loca por Edward… pero él me dejo ahí… sola… ¿lo haría de nuevo?, además me prometí que no lo vería de otra forma… yo…

"bueno pues vámonos, tenemos mucho que hacer" Alice dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos, Edward me soltó… supongo que él esperaba una clase de respuesta pero ella no me pregunto nada… tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos al elevador Alice y Rose no paraban de sonreír… James estaba un poco incomodo… yo estaba peor yo estaba muerta de miedo…de pronto el celular de James comenzó a sonar…

"¿hola?... si hola ¿Cómo estás?... bien gracias… no… ¿en serio?... claro, si dices que es importante… seguro ahí estaré… ok bye" colgó el teléfono…

"chicas lo siento, pero algo surgió" James dijo

"no te preocupes James, está bien" Alice le dijo sonriendo

"realmente quería ir con ustedes, pero supongo que las veré el sábado" nos dijo sonriendo

"seré la de blanco" Alice le dijo sonriendo

"mmm, espero poder encontrarte" le dijo sonriendo, se abrieron las puertas del elevador y salimos hacia el estacionamiento…

"no creo que sea tan difícil" Alice le dijo riendo

"hey las veré después… realmente lo siento" nos dijo sonriendo…

"no te preocupes" Rose le dijo sonriendo

"ok, Edward nos vemos mañana" le dijo estrechando su mano…

"claro nos vemos" le dijo sonriendo… ahora se veía relajado…

"bye Bella" me dijo sonriendo

"bye" le dije sonriendo… James se retiro y entro a su auto un Mercedes Benz negro… nosotros nos dirigimos al Aston Martin Vanquish de Edward… llegamos al loft del diseñador el vestido de Alice era hermoso **(foto en mi perfil) **el vestido de Rose y el mío nos quedaban perfectamente… sencillos pero elegantes, de un color azul aqua intenso… **(Foto en mi perfil)**… después de ahí nos trasladamos hacia las tiendas por accesorios… encontramos los zapatos para Alice y los nuestros… Edward no menciono nada de lo ocurrido antes… pero podía otra que anda tramando algo… después fuimos a comer algo estábamos muertas de hambre… después de ahí fuimos a comprar joyería… realmente Alice y Rose tenemos gustos opuestos respecto a la joyería, simplemente bastaba con ver los anillos de compromiso de cada una el de Alice estaba lleno de patrones finamente delineados en todo el aro, las tres piedras no eran muy grandes pero tampoco muy pequeñas, todo el anillo se complementaba, en cambio el de Rose las piedras que portaba se podían ver desde varios metros… pero aun así era realmente hermoso, la formación de los diamantes formaban una flor… sinceramente bellísimos** (fotos en mi perfil)**… encontramos lo indicado y después nos dirigimos a la casa, estaba exhausta, me deje caer en el sillón…

"hey, ¿tan malo fue?" Jasper se sentó a mi lado

"no la verdad no, solo estoy cansada" le dije sonriendo y recargándome en su hombro

"Bells, mira" me dijo en un susurro checando que nadie estuviera cerca, abrió su mano y me mostro dos hermosos anillos, finamente garigoleados, el más chico tenía seis diamantes en diagonal, tres de un lado del aro y otros tres en paralelo, el más grande tenía una banda garigoleada en el centro y 2 lisas a los lados **(imagen en mi perfil)…**

"Jasper son hermosos, ¿cuando los compraste?" le pregunte

"no yo no los compre, los compro Edward, él los escogió basándose en el diseño del anillo de Alice, ¿crees que le guste el suyo?" me pregunto

"Jasper le va a encantar, ya sabes cómo es ella, le gustan este tipo de cosas" le dije señalando el grabado de los anillos

"si, tienes razón, oye cuando veré un anillo en ese dedo, Bella no estás rejuveneciendo, si quieres tener hijos… " Me dijo pasando su brazo por mis hombros…

"y eso a ti ¿qué?, ¡lo que haga con mi vida es muy mi problema a ti no te importa!" le dije enojada, ¡como me podía decir eso!

"nunca vuelvas a decir eso, ¡jamás!, me escuchaste" me dijo Jasper enojado… solo había visto a Jasper enojado y eso fue cuando me rescato de ese niño en la primaria… y ahora porque se enoja…

"tú eres una persona muy valiosa para mi eres: hermosa, inteligente, alegre, te preocupas por los demás, eres una excelente amiga, sincera y puedo seguir… eres para mí como una hermana así que si me importa lo que hagas con tu vida, me importa con quien sales, me importa a quien quieres en tu vida, estoy seguro que si no hubiese conocido a Alice me hubiera enamorado de ti…" me dijo aun molesto, como me podía decir eso… él tiene una perfecta vida por delante… ¡si jamás hubiera conocido a Alice!... nada hubiera pasado el hubiera conocido a alguien y yo seria a la que dejo...

"y que me dices de lo torpe, olvidadiza, distraída, ingenua, siempre amiga y nada más, que me dices de mis inseguridades, de la casi nula autoestima que tengo, de lo fácil que la gente me engaña… Jasper por favor no me hagas reír, jamás te hubieras fijado en mí, yo solo era tú…" le dije levantándome del sillón con lagrimas en los ojos

"¡Isabella, es suficiente!" me grito… me quede callada… pero las lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas

"jamás, óyeme bien jamás vuelvas a decir eso" me dijo mas molesto…

"¿qué te da el derecho de ordenarme que decir y qué no decir?" le grite

"¡Isabella basta, no sabes de lo que estás hablando!" me grito de nuevo poniéndose de pie

"no, tu para, tú no eres nadie… nunca lo fuiste y jamás lo serás y como que no sé nada, es mi vida Jasper no la tuya, tu ya la tienes arreglada, yo no y discúlpame si no tengo novio o prometido, si te afecta tanto porque sigues siendo mi… "amigo", si así te quieres llamar…" le dije llorando aun mas…

"Isabella, tu no quisiste decir eso" me dijo realmente enojado

"¿ahora vas a venir a decir lo quise decir?, Jasper lo que dije no tiene ningún otro significado, te lo vuelvo a repetir si no te quedo claro… supongo que ya no quiero nada que ver contigo o con esta familia, te deseo a ti a Alice lo mejor" le dije aun molesta las lagrimas no dejaban de caer por mis mejillas

"Isabella, ¿eso qué quiere decir?" me pregunto enojado

"lo que dije, ya no quiero nada que ver con esta familia o contigo, no quiero que nadie me haga sufrir y si tengo que vivir sola y amargada, no me importa… no quiero que nadie me haga sufrir, como tú lo has hecho" le dije saliendo de ahí, no podía verlo más… todo lo que sucedió… todo lo que me hizo sufrir… pensé que ese dolor ya se había ido, que ya no estaba que lo había perdonado… él ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que me hizo… estaba tan borracho…

*Flashback*

Jasper estaba en un bar tomando demasiado por una bronca que tuvo con su novia… bueno ahora ex, fue un año antes de que llegaran los Cullen… estábamos en el primer año de preparatoria…

"vamos Jasper mañana hay escuela" le dije tratando de levantarlo

"no, quiero quedarme aquí" me dijo empujándome

"vamos Jasper con alcohol no vas lograr que regrese" le dije tratando de levantarlo de nuevo

"¿y tú quien eres, para decirme que tengo que hacer y qué no hacer?" me pregunto empujándome de nuevo

"vamos, no sabes lo que dices, estas borracho" le dije alzándolo de la silla y llevándolo al carro, cuando llegamos a mi casa, no había nadie Charlie estaba de turno en la policía así que no regresaba hasta en la noche del otro día…

"vamos Jasper ayúdame ok" le dije cuando entrabamos a mi casa… cerré la puerta y lo lleve hasta mi cuarto…

"ven vamos necesitas un baño" le dije sentándolo en la cama, el me volvió a empujar, esta vez lo hizo más fuerte y caí al suelo, la falda que llevaba se alzo dejando ver mis patines… el me miro, de una manera que jamás lo había visto… me agarro del cabello y me alzo, no pude contener el grito de dolor…

"basta Jasper me lastimas" le dije con los ojos llenos de lagrimas…

"quieres que pare, pero si apenas estoy empezando" me dijo con una cara burlona… jamás lo había visto así… estaba totalmente asustada…

El comenzó a quitarse la ropa y también empezó a quitarme la mía… trate de páralo pero no podía…

"dios, Isabella, jamás te había visto bien" me dijo tocándome…

"basta, déjame… no me toques" le dije tratando de empujarlo pero era realmente fuerte, sentí como su excitado miembro estaba en mi pierna…

"Isabella, déjame decirte un secreto… siempre quise hacerte esto" me dijo mientras sus labios se posaban en mi pecho descubierto…

"basta, por favor…" le rogué pero no escucho… después de unos minutos sentí como su excitado miembro entraba en mi… grite del dolor… sentí como se rasgaba algo dentro de mi…

"estas súper apretada… se siente riquísimo" me dijo mientras me penetraba cada vez mas fuerte…

"basta por favor basta" le rogué llorando… siguió así hasta que ya no pudo contenerse más, sentí como sus fluidos estaban dentro de mi… él se acostó y se quedo dormido… yo me dirigí a la ducha, llorando y adolorida… no podía parar de llorar… mi mejor amigo me violo… me violo… me quede dormida en el baño… la voz de Jasper me despertó…

"¿Bella?" pregunto entrando en el baño… mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas cuando lo vi

"Bella ¿Qué sucede?" me pregunto, ¿no se acuerda?... no podía parar de llorar…

"Bella, por favor dime ¿Qué sucede?" me dijo tratando de tocarme… me aleje de él, no quería verlo…

"¿dios, pero que sucede?" me pregunto confundido y preocupado, ya no soportaba mas…

"¡me violaste!" le grite saliendo del baño y dirigiéndome al cuarto de mi padre… me encerré no quería ver a nadie… después de unos minutos escuche la voz de Jasper

"Bella, por favor perdóname… yo no sabía lo que hacía… sé que no es escusa, pero por favor perdóname… perdóname" me decía desde el otro lado de la puerta

"¡vete!, ¡no te me acerques!" le grite

"Bella por favor, necesitamos hablar, soy un pendejo, un imbécil… por favor perdón yo no quise… yo no sabía lo que hacía por favor" me dijo de nuevo

*fin del Flashback*

Después de un año nuestra relación comenzaba a ser como la de antes, sé que es estúpido perdonar a alguien que te violo, pero sabía que le no sabía lo que hacía… no es escusa pero lo perdone… y después llego Alice se enamoraron, el aun sentía remordimiento… no estaba seguro de la relación que tenia con Alice, pensaba que lo vería como un monstruo, le dije que no lo era, que l que sucedió fue solo un error… él jamás se separo de mi… Alice se convirtió en mi mejor amiga y así seguimos hasta ahora… ella no tiene la culpa de lo que sucedió, pero…

"¿Bella?, ¿estás bien?" Edward me pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos

"si estoy bien" le dije fingiendo una sonrisa

"¡Bella!" Jasper grito, mi reacción fue abrazar a Edward… y comenzar a llorar de nuevo

"Edward, nos dejas solos tenemos que hablar" Jasper le dijo

"¡no!" dije sujetándome a Edward, él me sujeto mas fuerte

"¿Jasper que sucedió, que le pasa?" Edward le pregunto preocupado

"Edward por favor, necesito hablar con ella" Jasper le dijo enojado

"¡no Edward por favor, no!" le rogué…

"no me iré" me dijo en el oído su voz me tranquilizo un poco

"Edward es importante" Jasper intento de nuevo

"¿Jasper esto no puede aguardar para mañana, para que estén más calmados?" Edward le dijo en un tono calmado pero podía escuchar como trataba de ocultar un tono molesto…

"Edward por favor, esto es entre ella y yo" le dijo Jasper

"no Edward no, por favor" le rogué de nuevo no quería verlo, no quería decir más cosas, nadie sabía lo que sucedió y no quería decírselo a nadie

"calma Bella, todo está bien" me dijo abrazándome mas fuerte

"no está bien Edward, tengo que arreglar esto, ¡ahora!" Jasper le grito

"¡no!" grite

"lo siento Jasper, pero ella no quiere hablar contigo ahora, quizás mañana que estén mas calmados" Edward le dijo, nos dirigimos a su auto… me ayudo a subirme y salimos de la propiedad de los Cullens, Edward no hablo, solo condujo, llegamos a un estacionamiento… se estaciono y después me ayudo a bajarme, esperamos el elevador Edward presiono el botón del último piso… no sabía a dónde me llevaba, pero no me importaba, con él me sentía segura… él es el único con el que me siento en paz… las puertas del elevador se abrieron dejando ver un pequeño pasillo que terminaba en una sola puerta… Edward saco unas llaves y abrió la puerta… me dejo entrar y cerró la puerta detrás de sí, el departamento era hermoso, grandes ventanales, una terraza, amplio y limpio… sofisticado pero aun con un toque moderno… (fotos en mi perfil) me llevo al sillón y me senté y el también lo hizo…

"no tienes que decirme nada si no quieres, siéntete como en tu casa" me dijo buscando mis ojos

"gracias, ¿en dónde estoy?" le pregunte

"este es mi departamento, aquí es donde vivo" me dijo sonriendo

"¿aquí vives, no vives en la casa grande?" le pregunte

"si aquí vivo, me queda más cerca la oficina y me da un poco de independencia y privacidad" me dijo sonriendo

"¿quieres un poco de agua?" me pregunto

"claro" le dije, se levanto y entro a la cocina… después de unos minutos regreso con un vaso de agua… me lo dio y sentó a mi lado de nuevo

"gracias, siento haberte causado tantos problemas" le dije tomando un poco de agua

"no importa eso, lo que importa ahora es si estás bien" me dijo

"gracias y si creo que ya estoy mejor" le dije sonriendo

* * *

**_gracias por las reviews!!! espero les guste este capi, es un poco fuerte... pero el que sigue sera... bueno ya lo leeran..._**

**_gracias por el apoyo!!_**


	6. Chapter6 apoyo moral, una gran propuesta

**_Yo no soy dueña de los personajes todo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer solo me adjudico la creación e idea de esta historia!!!_**

**_Espero que les guste!!!_**

**_Me gustaría tener unas reviews!!!_**

* * *

Capitulo 6 apoyo moral y una gran propuesta

BPOV

"Bella, ¿estás segura?" me pregunto

"si no te preocupes" le dije fingiendo una sonrisa

"ok" me dijo no muy seguro, mi celular comenzó a sonar, mire el celular Alice me llamaba

"hola" dije sin ganas

"Bella, ¿estás bien?, ¿en dónde estás?" me pregunto preocupada

"Ali, estoy bien y estoy con Edward" le dije

"¿estás en su departamento?" me pregunto aun preocupada

"si" le conteste

"Bella, ¿Qué sucede?, Jasper no está, me dijo que se enojaron y que iba a hablar contigo" me dijo en ese momento el timbre sonó, voltee a ver a Edward asustada, Edward se levanto para ir a atender la puerta, me quede helada no podía moverme, no podía hacer nada

"Bella, ¿Bella?, ¿estás ahí?" me pregunto Alice por el teléfono

"si, lo siento ¿te puedo hablar más tarde?" le pregunte

"ok, pero me hablas me preocupas Bella" me dijo preocupada

"estoy bien, no te preocupes bye" le dije

"bye" me dijo y colgué, podía escuchar a Jasper y a Edward discutir

"Jasper, ¿Qué demonios le hiciste?" Edward le pregunto molesto

"eso a ti no te importa, necesito hablar con ella, así que déjame pasar" le dijo molesto

"no, hasta que me digas que fue lo que es lo que sucede" Edward le dijo mas molesto

"yo… dije cosas que no debí y en el pasado cometí un error muy grave" Jasper le dijo, no podía hacer nada me congele, ¿le iba a decir lo que me hizo?, no se atrevería.

"¿Qué le hiciste?" Edward le pregunto enojándose aun más.

"yo… no… quise… yo no sabía…. Ella… me ayudo y yo la…" Jasper trato de decir pero las palabras no salían Edward se desespero y yo me quede ahí sentada en el sillón, no podía creer que se lo iba a decir.

"suéltalo ya" le grito

"abuse de ella" le dijo al fin, no podía ni siquiera respirar, sentía las lagrimas salir de mis ojos, me sentía tan sucia, usada, rota…

"¿qué?, ¿estás mintiendo, verdad?" Edward le pregunto su voz estaba llena de tristeza, de decepción…

"no" Jasper le dijo, su voz sonaba descompuesta, triste

"no lo puedo creer, tú y ella, ¿cómo pudiste?" Edward le pregunto con ira

"yo no sabía lo que hacía, yo me emborrache y ella trato de ayudarme y yo…" no pudo terminar, mi cuerpo se movió por si solo hacia donde estaban, Jasper me vio y no pudo terminar la frase, Edward volteo a verme sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza, enojo y lastima, no podía verlo de nuevo, no podía soportar la forma en la que me miraba.

"Bella, por favor necesitamos hablar" Jasper me dijo

"¡no! Ella no quiere verte, déjala en paz" Edward le dijo furioso

"Edward por favor, necesito hablar con ella, ella es una persona importante para mi y se que es importante para ti también, Edward, por favor" Jasper le rogo

"por eso mismo, porque ella es importante para mí la voy a proteger de personas como tú" Edward le dijo mas molesto que antes, no podía dejar que se pelearan.

"está bien" les dije, que podía perder, lo pasado es pasado no podía arruinarle la boda a mis mejores amigos, porque aun lo son, Jasper me ayudo mucho con la muerte de mi padre, él siempre estuvo a mi lado, lucho para ganarse mi confianza y amistad después de lo sucedido y aun yo lo quería, no me importa más lo que sucedió o lo que no sucedió, el debería ser feliz en estos momentos no estar así, él es un muy buen amigo cometió u solo error en todos los años de amistad que mantuvimos, claro fue un error enorme y realmente doloroso para mí, pero realmente quiero Jasper, él es como mi hermano mayor, podía ver que Jasper estaba destrozado, los dos me miraron sorprendidos, Edward dejo pasar a Jasper y cerró la puerta, me miro pero ahora en sus ojos reflejaban un sentimiento de tristeza y de dolor, no podía soportar su mirada, me sentía fatal, así que mire a Jasper, el dolor y sufrimiento en su cara era reflejado en sus ojos también, tome aire y me senté en el sillón.

"los dejare solos" Edward dijo subiendo las escaleras, lo tome de camisa que llevaba, se volteo a verme ahora con ojos sorprendidos y con duda en su hermoso rostro.

"no quédate" le dije en un susurro, mirando al suelo.

"¿estás segura?" me pregunto levantando mi rostro con sus manos y buscando mis ojos

"si Edward estoy segura" le dije en un susurro, no esperaba lo que hizo después de mis palabras, me abrazo y me beso, su beso fue tan dulce y delicado, estaba en shock, pero mis labios correspondieron su beso, se separo de mi y se sentó conmigo, Jasper se quedo sorprendido.

"Bells, realmente lo siento, yo no…" lo corte

"Jasper, no yo lo lamento, reaccione de una manera equivocada, lo que me hiciste antes, ya no me importa, sé que no lo hiciste a propósito, no sabias lo que hacías, Jazz te quiero como a un hermano mayor, no de hecho eres mi hermano mayor adoptivo, estuviste conmigo cuando más lo necesitaba, siempre me cuidaste, te ganaste mi cariño desde el primer día que te conocí y recuperaste mi confianza después del… incidente, por favor Jazz te quiero y lo siento, no debí reaccionar de esa manera, lo que dije fueron palabras hirientes no pensé en lo que decía y definitivamente no las sentía, por favor perdóname" termine de decir con lagrimas en los ojos, Edward puso su mano sobre la mía, el contacto de su piel contra la mía se sentía extraño, pero de algún modo me tranquilizo un poco.

"Bells, yo también te quiero y no tengo que perdonarte nada, supongo que varias de mis palabras estuvieron fuera de lugar, realmente lo siento y por favor no llores odio cuando eso sucede" me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

"te quiero" le dije abrazándolo, él hizo lo mismo nos quedamos así por varios minutos hasta que mi celular comenzó a sonar, me separe de Jasper y conteste él teléfono sin ver quién era.

"¿hola?" pregunte

"Bella, gracias a dios, ¿ya estás bien?" Alice me pregunto preocupada

"si Ali, ya estoy bien" le dije mirando a Jasper

"me alegro, ahora puedes decirme ¿Qué demonios te paso?" me pregunto enojada

"lo siento Alice, se me subió lo Swan y me desquite con Jasper" le dije seria

"Isabella, dime la verdad" Alice me dijo no tomando en serio lo que le dije

"Alice, estoy bien y me enoje con Jasper por un comentario que dijo, yo reaccione de una muy mala manera y todo se complico, no te preocupes todo está en orden" le dije con la voz más diplomática que pude producir

"mmm, está bien, ¿vas a regresas a casa?" me pregunto, no sabía que contestar, Edward tomo mi teléfono y contesto la pregunta de Alice

"no ella no va a regresar ahí, por el momento, la raptare unos días, te la devolveré un día antes de la boda para que puedas hablar y hacer con ella lo que gustes y mandes, ¿te parece?" le dijo Edward muy serio, escuche la respuesta de Alice

"está bien hermano, pero más te vale que no le hagas nada, lo sabré si le haces algo raro" Alice le dijo irritada

"ok" Edward le dijo y me dio el teléfono de nuevo

"bueno, supongo que te veré en unos días" le dije divertida

"si, supongo, ¿puedes poner a Jasper al teléfono?" me pidió

"claro" le dije y le di el teléfono a Jasper, el lo tomo, tomo aire y contesto

"Ali, no te preocupes todo está bien" le dijo, se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina, aun podía escuchar lo que él decía pero Edward me distrajo poniendo su mano en mi rostro

"¿puedo preguntarte algo?" me pregunto mirándome a los ojos

"claro" le dije

"¿en verdad está bien con todo esto?" me pregunto preocupado

"Edward estoy bien, supongo que después de enterarte de todo lo que sucedió, crees que estoy como al borde de la locura, pero no es así, el error que cometió Jasper fue hace mucho y ya lo supere, reaccione de muy mala manera y traje de nuevo ese sentimiento de odio hacia Jasper, pero realmente lo medite y sabía que era un error de mi parte traer ese sentimiento superado de nuevo, no es justo para él o para mi, él realmente se arrepintió de lo que hizo y se gano mi confianza con sus acciones por casi todo un año, después llegaron ustedes y Jasper no pudo evitar enamorarse de ella, él aun se sentía mal y depre por todo lo sucedido pero yo le dije que no importaba y le di ánimos para que estuviera con Alice y parece que su relación funciono y realmente me alegro por él y por Alice" le dije dándole una sonrisa sincera

"Bells, pues sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que quieras, en mi tienes a alguien que te quiere y te va a proteger siempre" me dijo acercándose a mí un poco mas

"gracias Edward, no sabes cómo me has ayudado en estas últimas horas" le dije tomando su rostro con mi mano

"Bella yo te…" Jasper lo corto dándome el teléfono, solté a Edward y me acomode en mi lugar

"¿qué te dijo Alice?" le pregunte curiosa

"me regaño, por hacerte llorar, por hacer que te enojaras, por hacer que Edward te rapte por mi culpa y por lo cabezota que soy" me dijo, su forma en que lo dijo se me hizo parecido como un niño regañado, no pude evitar soltar la carcajada, Edward y Jasper me miraron sorprendidos pero después Edward comenzó a reír también Jasper se puso rojo y después comenzó a sonreír, no rio pero sonrió.

"bueno tengo que irme, Alice me castigara cuando llegue a casa, será mejor que llegue temprano" me dijo aun sonriendo, le sonreí

"ok" le dije poniéndome de pie

"nos vemos" Edward le dijo cortante

"ok, Edward lo siento" Jasper le dijo mirando al suelo

"si yo también" Edward le dijo irritado, no entendí porque, supongo por la información recibida hoy.

"Adiós" Jasper nos dijo y salió del departamento

Edward se dejo caer en el sillón y dio un bufido, estaba molesto

"¿estás enojado?" le pregunte sentándome a su lado

"no" me dijo cortante, mirando a otro lado, estaba enojado y no quería decirme.

"Edward ¿Qué ibas a decirme antes de que Jasper me diera mi teléfono?" le pregunte curiosa

"¿Qué?, nada Bella, nada" me dijo mirando a otro lado

"¿nada?, ¿seguro?" le pregunte

"si" me dijo de nuevo cortante, no me atreví a preguntarle nada mas, estaba molesto conmigo, no quería estar conmigo, ¿entonces porque le dijo a Alice que me quedaría con él?, ¿O estará molesto por qué Jasper lo corto?, ¿pero qué me iba a decir?, supongo que mi rostro mostraba mi dilema interior porque Edward me saco de mi trance

"¿en qué piensas?" me pregunto serio

"en nada" le dije muy rápido, no me quería arriesgar la decirle nada mas

"no te creo, dime lo que piensas" me dijo todavía serio

"en lo que me ibas a decir antes de que Jasper te cortara" le dije sinceramente

"¿realmente quieres saber?" me pregunto inseguro

"si, realmente quiero saber Edward" le dije muy segura

"Bella, no creo que sea el momento ni la situación, pero te prometo que te lo diré en el momento apropiado" me dijo mirándome a los ojos, no había duda de su promesa, así que le creí

"está bien, no quiero presionarte o nada de eso, es solo que te veo molesto conmigo y pues no se qué pensar" le dije seria

"Bella, no estoy molesto contigo, nunca podría estarlo aunque me lo propusiera" me dijo sonriendo

"entonces ¿Por qué estas molesto?" le pregunte

"por lo que te hizo Jasper, por lo que pasaste y aun así lo quieres y lo perdonas" me dijo mirando a sus manos, tome su rostro y busque sus ojos, el me miro arrepentido por las palabras que dijo

"Edward, Jasper me ayudo mucho, estuvo conmigo cuando mi padre murió, realmente se gano mi confianza después de lo que me hizo, el estaba borracho él no sabía lo que hacía, sé que eso no es una escusa pero tú conoces a Jasper el jamás me haría daño y lo sabes y si lo perdone porque lo quiero mucho, como le dije a Jasper lo veo como mi hermano mayor y realmente el también me quiere como a una hermana y no quiero perder eso" le dije mirando a sus hermosos ojos verdes

"supongo que tienes razón, jamás hubiera pensado que Jasper te hubiese hecho daño en su sano juicio, lo siento por dudar del tuyo" me dijo avergonzado, tuve que sonreír al ver la escena frente a mis ojos el avergonzado y yo no esto rarísimo

"Edward gracias por cuidarme y preocuparte por mi" le dije sonriendo, el me sonrió dejándome como boba mirándolo, digo no siento nada profundo por Edward me gusta mucho pero no lo amo o algo por el estilo, pero no puedo negar que él parece más un dios griego a un simple hombre mortal.

"Bella, yo te amo" me dijo mirándome a los ojos, no sabía que decir, estaba totalmente en shock, mis manos dejaron su rostro y cayeron en mis piernas, sus rostro mostraba una serie de sentimientos impresionante que no pude seguirlos, se levanto del sillón dejándome sola en la sala, no sabía qué hacer, de repente escuche como algo de cristal se rompía en la cocina y la maldición de Edward, eso me despertó de mi trance, me levante y me dirigí a donde estaba, ya no se encontraba ahí, solo pude ver como pedazos de vidrio roto y una mancha de color rojo en el suelo, se corto, ¿pero dónde está?, me pregunte a mí misma, comencé a recolectar los pedazos de vidrio del suelo con mucho cuidado de no cortarme.

"¿Qué haces?" la voz de Edward me sobresalto y apreté el pedazo de vidrio afilado que tenía en mi mano, sentí como me cortaba y lo solté dejando salir una maldición

"¡demonios!" dije mirando mi mano

"¿estás bien?, déjame ver" me dijo preocupado, le mostré mi mano, dejando ver un corte en la palma y la sangre que lo cubría, tomo mi mano con cuidado y la lavo en el fregadero, después me llevo a su habitación me sentó en su cama y se dirigió al baño, volvió con una cajita blanca, la abrió y comenzó a curarme la mano, el también tenía una venda en la mano.

"no debiste limpiar mi desorden" me dijo mirando mi mano y poniendo una gasa en la herida, podía escuchar el dolor en su voz, su tristeza.

"lo siento" le dije sintiendo mis lagrimas correr por mis mejillas.

"no llores, no es tú culpa" me dijo limpiando mis lagrimas, ahora él me estaba consolando, no puedo creerlo soy lo peor que existe en este mundo, él me declara su amor, no le contesto y aquí estoy con un corte en la mano y Edward consolándome de que o es mi culpa lo que el siente.

"lo siento Edward" le dije llorando aun mas

"Bella, lo siento yo no debí decirte nada" me dijo mirando mis manos

"no Edward, me gustas pero yo no… creo sentir lo que tú sientes por mí, perdón" le dije buscando sus ojos

"¿te gusto?, bueno eso es algo supongo" me dijo sonriendo

"Edward, yo…" no pude terminar la frase

"Bella te amo más que a mi vida y voy a demostrártelo cada día de mi vida, quiero que sientas por mí lo que yo siento por ti, dame una oportunidad, por favor dame una oportunidad de demostrártelo" me pidió

"Edward, yo no… no sé, no quiero hacerte daño" le dije

"el verano, dame este verano para hacer que te enamores de mi, si no funciona, pues no funciona pero por favor dame esta oportunidad" me pidió de nuevo, el verano, no podía creerlo sonaba como de película pero supongo que no pierdo nada, pero él, él si pierde mucho, que pasa si no lo quiero después del verano que sucede si no me enamoro de él, creo que no podría destrozarlo de esa manera

"Bella, no me respondas ahora, se que tienes que regresar después de la boda a la escuela, ¿son dos o tres semanas, no?" me dijo con mucha tranquilidad

"pero yo…" le comencé a decir, pero me corto

"Bella no me digas nada, piénsalo estas dos semanas y me dices cuando regreses, ¿Qué te parece?" me pregunto

"Edward no lo sé, no quiero que salgas lastimado si después no comparto tus sentimientos" le dije sinceramente

"Bella, eso lo podremos ver después, piensa lo que te propuse y después cuando regreses me das tu respuesta" me dijo sonriendo, no pude contestarle nada su teléfono comenzó a sonar, Edward lo contesto, no puse atención a lo que decía, realmente estaba pensando en todo lo que me dijo y proponía, nunca pensé que el sintiera algo por mí, ¿pero desde cuando me quiso?, ¿el ya me quería desde hace tiempo?, ¿él me amaba cuando sucedió lo de hace un año?, no, no creo.

"¿Bella?"Me pregunto Edward sacándome de mi interrogatorio interno

"¿sí?" le pregunte

"¿tienes hambre?" me pregunto sonriendo, en ese momento mi estomago contesto

"si, parece que si" le dije sonriendo, me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme de su cama

"bueno, ¿qué se te antoja?" me pregunto sonriendo no soltando mi mano cuando bajamos las escaleras

"mmm, lo que quieras es bueno, no se me ocurre nada" le dije sonriendo

"mmm, hay un restaurante cerca de comida italiana ¿Qué te parece?" me pregunto sonriendo abriendo la puerta

"suena bien Edward" le dije sonriendo caminando hacia el elevador

"italiana será" me dijo sonriendo en lo que esperábamos el elevador

"Edward, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?, si no quieres contestar no tienes que hacerlo lo entenderé" le dije mirando al suelo

"dime" me dijo tomando mi mano de nuevo y entramos al elevador

"mmm, ¿me amabas, cuando sucedió lo del apagón en tu casa?" le pregunte curiosa

* * *

**hola como estan espero que bien, gracias por sus reviews!!**

**prometo subir otro capitulo pronto!**


	7. Chapter 7 aclarando dudas

**_Yo no soy dueña de los personajes todo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer solo me adjudico la creación e idea de esta historia!!!_**

**_Espero que les guste!!!_**

**_Me gustaría tener unas reviews!!!_**

* * *

_Haré que mi amor no olvides, que mi nombre en tus recuerdos quede y si es verdad que el amor con el tiempo muere, haré que el tiempo detenido espere._

* * *

Capitulo 7 aclarando dudas...

EPOV

"Bella, yo te amo" le dije mirándola a los ojos, no podía resistir un minuto más sin decirle lo que siento por ella, pero ella no respondió, dejo caer sus manos en sus piernas y se separo de mi, sentía como mí corazón se rompía, me levante y me dirigí a la cocina, solté mi ira contra un florero de cristal, azotándolo en el suelo, el dolor en mi mano me saco de mi trance emocional, ¡me lleva! Grite, salí de la cocina y subí las escaleras para ir a mi cuarto, me lave la mano y me puse una venda en la herida, lo bueno es que no era muy profundo el corte, baje las escaleras, mire hacia la sala pero Bella, no estaba ahí, sentí como mi estomago se retorcía ¿se había ido? Escuche ruido en la cocina, me dirigí a la cocina para ver a Bella recolectando el vidrio del suelo, no puedo creerlo yo hago mi estupidez y ella lo recoge, soy cada vez más estúpido.

"¿Qué haces?" le pregunte, sabiendo la respuesta, mi voz salió un poco dura, Bella volteo a verme con sorpresa, su hermoso rostro se descompuso y mostro dolor.

"¡demonios!" dijo, mirando su mano, mis ojos se dirigieron a su mano, sangre comenzaba a salir del corte de su mano.

"¿estás bien?, déjame ver" le dije preocupado, me mostró su mano, dejándome ver un corte en la palma y la sangre que lo cubría, tome su mano con cuidado y la lave en el fregadero, después la lleve a mi habitación la senté en mi cama y me dirigí al baño, ¿pero qué demonio me sucede?, soy una imbécil, le digo lo que siento en el peor momento que se me ocurre, después rompo un florero, me corto, ella trata de arreglar el desmadre que hice y por mi culpa se corta… cada vez voy cayendo mas y mas en el pozo de la estupidez, volví con el botiquín que había usado anteriormente para curarme a mí, tome su mano y le puse una gasa, después comencé a vendarla, tenía que decir le algo.

"no debiste limpiar mi desorden" le dije no pensando en otra cosa que decir, mirando su mano

"lo siento" me dijo llorando, ¿pero qué demonios, ahora la hago llorar?, ¡soy un verdadero imbécil!

"no llores, no es tú culpa" le dije limpiando sus lagrimas, no puedo creer que la haga llorar y aparte ella se disculpe, ¡soy un idiota!

"lo siento Edward" me dijo llorando a un mas, todo esto es mi culpa por no mantenerme callado.

"Bella, lo siento yo no debí decirte nada" le dije mirando sus manos, no pude ocultar la tristeza que salía mesclada en mi voz.

"no Edward, me gustas pero yo no… creo sentir lo que tú sientes por mí, perdón" me dijo buscando mis ojos, lo único que escuche fue me gustas, mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, estaba tan feliz sentía algo por mí, no lo mismo que yo por ella, pero algo era algo.

"¿te gusto?, bueno eso es algo supongo" le dije, no ocultando mi alegría

"Edward, yo…" comenzó a decir pero no deje que terminara

"Bella te amo más que a mi vida y voy a demostrártelo cada día de mi vida, quiero que sientas por mí lo que yo siento por ti, dame una oportunidad, por favor dame una oportunidad de demostrártelo" le pedí, puedo luchar por ella, por su amor.

"Edward, yo no… no sé, no quiero hacerte daño" me dijo mirando sus manos, necesito tiempo para que me ame, necesito probárselo y de repente me llego la mejor idea que se me ocurrió en ese momento.

"el verano, dame este verano para hacer que te enamores de mi, si no funciona, pues no funciona pero por favor dame esta oportunidad" le pedí de nuevo, si el verano seria genial, me tomare unas vacaciones y estaré con Bella, pude ver como meditaba todo, no quería que me diera un no, así que me adelante

"Bella, no me respondas ahora, se que tienes que regresar después de la boda a la escuela, ¿son dos o tres semanas, no?" le dije con la voz más calmada que pude conjurar

"pero yo…" comenzó a decir

"Bella no me digas nada, piénsalo estas dos semanas y me dices cuando regreses, ¿Qué te parece?" la interrumpí

"Edward no lo sé, no quiero que salgas lastimado si después no comparto tus sentimientos" me dijo sinceramente, ella no quería que saliera lastimado, realmente Bella es única.

"Bella, eso lo podremos ver después, piensa lo que te propuse y después cuando regreses me das tu respuesta" le dije sonriendo, no pudo terminar de decirme nada, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo tome y conteste pude ver como Bella meditaba todo.

"¿hola?" pregunte

"joven Edward" una voz familiar me contesto

"Jess, ¿qué sucede?" le pregunte

"le ha llegado una invitación para mañana a una cena con los accionistas de Italia" me dijo por el teléfono

"¿mañana?" le pregunte

"si y requieren de su confirmación" me dijo

"mmm, no lo sé, ¿te dijeron en donde va hacer?" le pregunte

"si, es en el restaurante Naha" me dijo

"mmm, diles que iré, pero que no iré solo" le dije

"ok, yo les aviso" me dijo

"¿algo más?" le pregunte

"no eso es todo" me dijo

"ok, mañana no iré a la oficina, quizá solo para pasar por unos papeles" le dije

"está bien, que tenga una linda tarde" me dijo

"Al igual que tú" le dije y colgué

"¿Bella?"Le pregunte

"¿sí?" me pregunto confundida

"¿tienes hambre?" le pregunte, dándome cuenta que ya era tarde, su estomago contesto por ella, haciendo un sonido chistoso.

"si, parece que si" me dijo sonriendo, le tendí mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse de mi cama, ella la tomo sin pensarlo dos veces, no podía soltarla, tenía la necesidad de tocarla, sentirla, sentir el contacto de su piel con la mía.

"bueno, ¿qué se te antoja?" le pregunte sonriendo no soltando su mano cuando bajamos las escaleras

"mmm, lo que quieras es bueno, no se me ocurre nada" me dijo sonriendo

"mmm, hay un restaurante cerca de comida italiana ¿Qué te parece?" le dije sonriendo, abriendo la puerta de mi departamento, solté su mano cuando ella comenzó a caminar hacia el elevador

"suena bien Edward" me dijo acercándose más al elevador

"italiana será" le dije sonriendo, mientras esperábamos el elevador, estaba tentado a tomar su mano de nuevo

"Edward, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?, si no quieres contestar no tienes que hacerlo lo entenderé" me dijo mirando al suelo, la mire confundido

"dime" le dije, no aguantando las ganas de tomar su mano de nuevo, entramos al elevador y presione el botón del lobby

"mmm, ¿me amabas, cuando sucedió lo del apagón en tu casa?" me pregunto mirando al suelo, su pregunta me puso en estado de shock total, no sabía que decirle, me decidí por la verdad

"si, te he amado desde que te conocí, supongo que soy un cabezota por no decirte antes" le dije con sinceridad

"¿en serio?" me pregunto incrédula

"si, es en serio" le dije buscando sus ojos

"¿Por qué te comportaste tan extraño conmigo después de lo que sucedió aquel día?" me pregunto buscando mis ojos, no sabía qué decir de nuevo opte por la verdad.

"por cabezota, no tenía el valor de enfrentarte y decirte lo que sentía" le dije mirando al suelo, su risa me saco de mi trance en blanco

"¿Qué es lo gracioso?" le pregunte

"es solo que, esa vez no estabas nada tímido" me dijo riendo, no pude evitar reír, las puertas del elevador se abrieron, salimos del elevador, comenzamos a caminar hacia el restaurante que había indicado.

"¿Qué hiciste cuando desapareciste ese día, no te vi hasta el otro?" me pregunto buscando mis ojos

"¿qué?" le pregunte inseguro

"si, ¿Qué hiciste después de que llegaran los demás, ese día?" me pregunto

"mmm, bueno yo…. Esté….sinceramente tuve que tomar una ducha muy fría" le dije poniéndome rojo, esta vez Bella no se rio.

"bueno, pues si te hace sentir mejor, yo también" me dijo mirando a otra dirección poniéndose roja, me quede sorprendido de la revelación que Bella me dijo y de cómo nuestra conversación iba fluyendo

"¿en serio?" le pregunte siendo yo ahora el incrédulo

"si" me dijo poniéndose más roja y mirando al suelo, no pude contener la sonrisa que se formo en mi rostro…

"¿tú sentías algo por mí, cuando sucedió eso?" le pregunte curioso, ella no me miro, siguió viendo al suelo, me pare en seco, Bella hizo lo mismo, me miro confundida

"aquí es" le dije señalando la entrada del restaurante

"si" me dijo poniéndose roja

"si ¿Qué?" le pregunte confundido

"si yo sentía algo por ti cuando sucedió, pero pensé que para ti fue un error, entonces decidí solo verte como a un hermano" me dijo mirando al suelo

"lo siento, me porte como un verdadero imbécil" le dije enojándome con mi mismo por no tomar el consejo de Jasper

"no es tú culpa, supongo que ninguno de los dos tuvo el valor de expresar nuestros sentimientos" Bella me dijo mirándome a los ojos

"bienvenidos, ¿dos personas?" la hostess me pregunto

"si" le dije amablemente

"síganme" me dijo sonriendo

"¿aquí es de tú agrado?" me pregunto sonriendo totalmente ignorando a Bella

"amor, ¿aquí está bien o quieres en otra parte?" le pregunte a Bella, ella solo me miro sorprendida y asintió

"si, aquí está bien" le dije a la hostess un poco molesto

"En seguida los atenderán" nos dijo

"¿amor?" Bella me pregunto levantando una ceja

"si, ¿prefieres otra palabra de cariño?" le pregunte sonriendo

"mmm, no lo sé, con que no me llames pudín o calabacita o algo parecido" me dijo fingiendo seriedad

"¿pudín?, ¿es en serio?" le pregunte riendo

"si, escuche en la facultad a uno de mis compañeros llamar a su novia pudín" me dijo sonriendo

"mmm, no, no creo que un postre tan aburrido pueda caracterizarte" le dije sonriendo

"¿a, sí?, ¿Qué postre sería?" me pregunto sonriendo

"mmm, tendrías que ser un postre sencillo pero no ordinario, delicado pero no muy suave, dulce, agradable al paladar, aromático pero no muy exótico" le dije sinceramente, ella me miro sorprendida, la mesera llego y nos tomo la orden, ordene lo que siempre pido cuando vengo a este restaurante ravioles de champiñones, Bella pidió lo mismo.

"¿entonces qué postre sería?" me pregunto cuando la mesera se fue

"mmm, creo que aun no inventan un postre que sea tan único como tú" le dije sinceramente

"mmm, con la descripción que me diste creo que podría ser un creme Brûlée" me dijo riendo

"¿quieres que te llame Creme Brûlée?" le pregunte riendo

"no claro que no, eso suena raro" me dijo tratando de no reír, no lo logro

¿Qué postre sería yo?" le pregunte entre risas

"mmm, tendrías que ser un postre tentador pero sencillo, con algún tipo de topping quizá envinado, tendría que ser un postre formal pero no aburrido, no muy dulce" me dijo sonriendo

"sueno como si fuera un tiramisu" le dije riendo

"tiramisu, si así te llamare, ¡es perfecto!" me dijo riendo

"calla creme Brûlée" le dije riendo, no gustándome mi sobre nombre

"sí, creo que tienes razón, llamarnos comida no es bueno" me dijo riendo, la mesera llego para servirnos nuestros platos y bebidas y después se fue

"Edward, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?" me pregunto comiendo un raviol

"lo que quieras" le dije sonriendo

"¿seguro?" me pregunto

"claro" le dije sonriendo

"pues me preguntaba si, pues ¿tú tuviste alguna relación sentimental seria antes?" me pregunto mirándome a los ojos

"mmm, seria no, pero si tuve novia" le dije sinceramente

"¿solo una?" me pregunto sorprendida

"sí, ¿eso tiene algo de malo?" le pregunte confundido

"no claro que no, es solo que me imagine que eras muy popular con el sexo opuesto" me dijo con un tono de afirmación muy marcado

"wow, pues yo no lo creo así" le dije sinceramente

"¿acaso no te fijaste que la mesera y la hostess no te quitaban los ojos de encima?" me pregunto confundida y sorprendida

"no" le dije fingiendo demencia si me había fijado que las dos chicas me veían de alguna manera en particular, pero yo solo tengo ojos para mi Bella

"mmm, pues yo si" me dijo tratando de sonar molesta, volteo la cara para que pareciera darle más drama a su comentario.

"Bella, no eres muy buena actriz, que bueno que no escogiste esa profesión" le dije riendo, ella me miro sorprendida

"wow, me sorprendes Cullen" me dijo sonriendo

"¿en serio, por qué?" me atreví a preguntar entre risas

"pues, no lo sé, siempre eres tan educado, amable, honesto, divertido a tu manera, eres un gran amigo" me dijo, al principio de su discurso me levanto el ego, pero después _un gran amigo_, yo quiero ser más que un amigo para ella.

"mmm, amigo, me voy hacer cargo de que amigo no esté en mi descripción" le dije sonando un poco cortante

"lo siento" me dijo mirando a su plato medio vacío, me arrepentí de mis estúpidas palabras

"no, está bien, es un reto que tengo que jugar y pienso ganarlo" le dije sonriendo

"¿un reto, eso es lo que soy?" me dijo molesta, ¡demonios!

"no es eso lo que trate de decir, quiero ganarme tu amor, tu cariño, nunca pensaría en ti como un reto o algo por el estilo" le dije preocupado, me volteo a ver y comenzó a reír, no podía parar…

"¿Bella, de qué me perdí?" le pregunte confundido

"y dices jajaja, que no soy jajaja buena jajajaja actriz" me dijo entre risas

"eres mala, muy mala" le dije tratando de no reír, me volvió a mirar y comenzó a reír de nuevo, tuve que sonreír al verla reír, se veía tan hermosa, tenía que hacerla feliz no pe importa si ríe a mis expensas, si ella es feliz no me importa, me dije a mi mismo, ella se calmo un poco y bebió un poco de agua, tomo aire y me volteo a ver

"¿en qué piensas?" me pregunto sonriendo

"en lo hermosa y perfecta que te vez cuando ríes" le dije sonriendo, no supo que contestarme solo se puso roja y tomo un poco mas de agua

"Bella, ¿tienes planes para mañana?" le pregunte

"no, que yo sepa, ¿no me ibas a secuestrar o algo así?" me pregunto

"cierto, bueno mañana me invitaron a una cena y me gustaría que me acompañes" le dije sonriendo

"claro, pero tengo que ir por mis cosas para cambiarme o algo" me dijo

"mmm, ¿tienes un vestido formal entre tus cosas?" le pregunte sabiendo la respuesta

"no, ¿necesito uno para mañana?" me pregunto preocupada

"si, no te preocupes te comprare uno" le dije sonriendo, trato de decirme algo pero la interrumpí

"necesitas uno y no tienes así que te lo comprare y no puedes decirme que no" le dije sonriendo

"vale, tu ganas" me dijo

"mañana iremos a comprarlo" le dije

"pero aun necesito ir por mis cosas" me dijo rápidamente

"cierto, ok regresaremos a mi departamento, tomaremos mi coche e iremos por tus cosas" le dije sonriendo

"mmm, ¿crees que tu hermana me deje salir?" me pregunto sonriendo

"ok yo iré por tus cosas" le dije sonriendo, pensando que mi querida enana hermana, jamás la dejaría salir de la casa

"pero…" comenzó a decir

"nada, le diré a Rose que me ayude" le dije sonriendo, Rose me ayudaría

"ok, y ¿yo qué voy hacer?" me pregunto

"mmm, te quedas en mi departamento, puedes hacer lo que desees" le dije sonriendo

"ok" me dijo sonriendo


	8. Chapter 8 palabras dulces

**_Yo no soy dueña de los personajes todo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer solo me adjudico la creación e idea de esta historia!!!_**

**_Espero que les guste!!!_**

**_Me gustaría tener unas reviews!!!_**

* * *

_Haré que mi amor no olvides, que mi nombre en tus recuerdos quede y si es verdad que el amor con el tiempo muere, haré que el tiempo detenido espere._

* * *

Capitulo 8

EPOV

Llegamos a mi departamento, abrí la puerta para que entrara Bella, cuando cerré la puerta detrás de mí, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar

"¿hola?" conteste

"Edward, es Rose sé que Bella se quedara contigo unos días, pero me preguntaba si ella quisiera que le llevara algunas de sus cosas" me dijo Rose

"De hecho yo iba ir por ellas pero si eres tan amable de traérselas, ya que si llevo a Bella a la casa sé que no podrá salir y yo la verdad pues no se que traerle" le dije un poco avergonzado

"ok, si lo sé, Alice estaba planeando algo por el estilo y decidí hacer mi segunda buena acción del día" me dijo

"ok, te lo agradeceríamos completamente Rose, eres la mejor" le dije sonriendo

"lo sé, lo sé ahora pásame a Bella para preguntarle que quiere que le lleve" me dijo no dando importancia a mis palabras

"ok, espera" le dije, me acerque a Bella que estaba sentada en un sillón y le extendí el teléfono, ella lo tomo y me sonrío, ¡dios, que hermosa sonrisa!, me dije a mi mismo

"Hola…. Si ¿en serio?, me alegra tanto Rose eres la mejor, ok lo sé, en mi maleta los dos cajones principales… ahí está lo que traje, creo que no traje mucho así que estará bien lo que tengo ahí, pero puedes revisar en el baño, ahí está una bolsa con mis cosas…. Si esa es, Rose eres lo máximo, te adoro…. ok" Bella termino de hablar con Rose y me paso el teléfono con una sonrisa, de haber podido me hubiera derretido ahí mismo

"Rose" le dije

"Edward, estaremos ahí en una media hora, dependiendo del trafico" me dijo

"¿estaremos?" le pregunte confundido

"si, Emmett me acompañara a dejarle las cosas a Bella" me dijo

"a ok, oye y ¿Cómo están todos?" le pregunte, Bella me miro sorprendida, pero después miro a sus manos

"Alice está un poco molesta porque te robaste a Bella, Jasper esta aun depre por lo que sucedió y los demás pues estamos bien, no sabemos porque la pelea de Bella y Jazz, pero supongo que para que se enojaran así debió de ser un poco fuerte" me dijo, en el fondo se escuchaba como se cerraba un cierre

"ok, ¿crees que me podrías poner a Jasper al teléfono?" le pregunte

"Edward, no creo que sea buena idea" me dijo con voz preocupada

"Rose, por favor tengo que hablar con él" le dije, podía sentir la mirada de Bella en mi pero no me atreví a mirarla

"ok, espera" me dijo, tome aire y mire a Bella, ella me miro preocupada

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Bella me pregunto

"Bells, no te preocupes tengo que hablar con él acerca de algo que paso en la oficina" le dije con una sonrisa

"¿Edward?" escuche la voz de Jasper en el teléfono

"hey Jasper, tengo que comentarte algo acerca de la oficina" le dije

"¿Qué sucede?" me pregunto aburrido

"los Vulturi me invitaron a cenar mañana" le dije

"¿Qué, hablas en serio?" me pregunto preocupado

"si, Jesica me lo comunico esta tarde" le dije

"eso es extraño, ¿crees que quieran cambiar algo del contrato?" me pregunto sorprendido, de fondo escuche la voz de Rose "Jazz, me llevare tu cel, te dejo el mío"

"vale" Jasper le dijo

"no lo sé, le dije a Jesica que les comunicara que no vería nada de la oficina o negocios en la cena, así que llevare a Bella" le dije

"supongo que puedes planear una cita para la próxima semana o algo así" me dijo pensativo

"si no lo sé, siento que algo no anda bien" le dije

"hey no te preocupes, espero que no sea nada" me dijo

"vale" le dije

"Edward, lo siento" me dijo después de unos segundos

"Jasper, conmigo es con el que menos te tienes que disculpar, Bella te perdono y eso está olvidado" le dije apretando los puños, podía fingir con Bella que estaba bien, que no me afecto la noticia, pero no era así, me dolía que ella sufrió eso y más que él que la hizo sufrir es mi mejor amigo

"Edward te conozco demasiado como para saber que no está bien" me dijo serio

"lo siento Jasper, pero es que si es difícil para mí, ¿cómo te sentirías si la que fue violada por su mejor amigo fuera Alice?" le dije con veneno en la voz

"lo siento Edward, pero no quiero que nadie sepa de esto me avergüenzo de mi comportamiento, se que parece que quiero actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, pero no es así lo que hice me persigue y me seguirá persiguiendo por el resto de mi vida" me dijo, podía escuchar el dolor que salía de su voz

"Jasper no quiero hablar de esto ahora" le dije calmado

"lo siento" me dijo

"te prometo que hablaremos, sé que tengo que dejarlo pasar, ya que, quiera o no yo no estaba en la vida de Bella y de no haberme enterado esta tarde, supongo que jamás lo hubiera hecho" le dije

"lo siento Edward, por favor perdóname, se que debí decirte esto antes, realmente lo siento" me dijo triste

"respira Jasper, mira eres mi mejor amigo y eso no va a cambiar y puedo ver que te preocupas mucho por Bella, así que hay que poner todo atrás ¿ok?" le dije, ahora que lo pensaba bien él cometió un error, no contra mi si no contra el amor de mi vida, ok si podía enojarme pero ella lo perdono y supongo que yo no tenía derecho a refutar la decisión de Bella.

"gracias Edward, ¿crees que pueda hablar con Bella?" me pregunto

"claro espera" le dije dándole el teléfono a Bells, ella me miro confundida pero tomo el teléfono

BPOV

Vulturi escuche decir a Edward, de alguna manera me sonaba familiar no sé de donde pero lo había escuchado antes, ¿dónde?, ¿dónde?, Edward me dio el teléfono, lo mire confundida pero tome el teléfono

"¿hola?" conteste

"Bells, hola es Jasper" me dijo Jazz

"Jazz, ¿te encuentras bien, suenas un poco raro?" le pregunte

"Bells, lo siento" me dijo después de unos segundos

"Jasper te lo voy a repetir una última vez, así que escúchame bien, lo que sucedió, ya paso, no importa más, eres mi mejor amigo eres mi hermano mayor, ¿lo recuerdas?, y si tú sufres yo sufro así que deja de hacerte esto y se feliz, te lo mereces en unos días te casaras con una de mis mejores amigas y lo único que quiero escuchar de ti es que eres el hombre más feliz en la faz de la tierra, ¿ok?" le dije seria

"Bells, yo…" trato de decirme pero lo corte

"nada Jasper, por favor olvídalo, como yo lo hare, Jasper ya no te sigas atormentando por lo que sucedió, te quiero tanto y no quiero que te hagas más daño, por favor" le dije

"lo siento Bells, supongo que tienes razón, en unos días uniré mi vida con la mujer que amo y mi mejor a miga estará ahí apoyando y siendo la testigo de mi felicidad, muchas gracias Bella" me dijo con la voz entrecortada, no pude evitar comenzar a llorar por sus palabras, sentí como los brazos de Edward me atraían a su pecho

"Jasper, te quiero mucho y gracias por siempre cuidarme y ser mi mejor amigo" le dije llorando

"Bells, no llores, harás que llore también" me dijo con la voz un poco más aguda y entre sollozos

"tonto, tu empezaste" le dije riendo

"gracias Bells, tú siempre supiste como animarme, muchas gracias Bella" me dijo, podía verlo sonreír en el teléfono

"de nada, pero tu también siempre supiste como levantarme los ánimos y siempre estuviste ahí protegiéndome" le dije sonriendo

"bueno Bells, te veré en unos días" me dijo después de varios minutos en silencio

"ok, nos veremos en unos días" le dije

"vale, bye, te cuidas" me dijo

"ok, bye" le dije y después colgué, nos quedamos así abrazándonos por unos minutos más, después él me soltó y me miro, solo me miro, no me dijo nada

"¿Qué pasa?" le pregunte confundida

"nada, solo quiero admirarte, idolatrarte, adorarte ver una y otra vez lo perfecta y hermosa que eres" me dijo mirándome a los ojos, me quede en shock, pero podía sentir mi como enrojecía por sus palabras, me tomo de las manos, nunca perdió contacto visual, estaba perdida en sus intensos ojos verdes

"solo, quiero contemplar y gozar de tú sola presencia, de tú sonrisa, de tus hermosos y expresivos ojos, solo quiero disfrutar de este momento contigo" me dijo regalándome una sonrisa, me puse aun mas roja, definitivamente este chico tiene el don del verbo, me dije a mi misma

"ven quiero mostrarte algo" me dijo levantándose del sillón, me estiro su mano y sin pensarlo la tome, había algo en su sonrisa que radiaba seguridad, admiración y un poco de diversión

"te va a encantar esto" me dijo subiendo las escaleras, las subí con él, llegamos a un tipo de balcón, todo era blanco, con un enorme ventanal, tenía un pequeño comedor y un sillón en forma de burbuja era hermoso, pero la vista era impresionante, abrió una de las puertas corredizas y salimos a un pequeño balconcito el aire era fresco pero se podía sentir el calor, el cielo estaba despejado se podía ver la ciudad entera, era hermoso las luces, todo, no podía dejar de sonreír

"Edward es hermosa" le dije mirando a la vista

"si lo es" me dijo, voltee a verlo pero en vez de que mirara a la ciudad iluminada por sus luces, me miraba a mí, sus ojos estaban llenos de dulzura

"hablo de la ciudad, de la vista es espectacular" le dije sonriendo, volteando a ver la maravillosa vista

"mmm, tú dejarías a las estrellas, a la luna y a cualquier atardecer palidecer frente a tu belleza, no hay nada que se le compare" me dijo acercándose a mí. Le sonreí poniéndome roja

"Edward, yo…" trate de decir pero sus labios estaban en los míos, sus labios suaves acariciaron los míos cuidadosamente, se separo de mi, tenía los ojos a un cerrados, pero podía sentir su sonrisa rosar mis labios, abrí mis ojos, solo para encontrarme con dos ojos verdes, su mirada era sincera y llena de admiración y felicidad al mismo tiempo, nuestros labios se unieron de nuevo, el beso fue dulce pero fue creciendo en pasión y urgencia, mis manos pasaron a su cuello mis dedos jugueteaban con su cabello, mientras el tenia una de sus manos descansaba en mi mejilla y la otra en mi cintura, nos separamos por aire

"¡wow!" dije sorprendida

"tu lo dijiste" me dijo con una sonrisa, los dos no dijimos nada, nos quedamos en silencio, tome aire y lo mire a los ojos, el levanto una ceja cuando lo vi

"Edward, esto va arruinar lo que sucedió, pero no sé si estoy lista para esto" le dije sinceramente

"lo siento Bella, se que te dije que te daría tiempo, es solo que tenerte así, tan cerca no pude contenerme" me dijo con una sonrisa

"Edward, lo siento" le dije mirando mis manos

"no Bells, no lo sientas porque si no los momentos que acabamos de compartir se convertirían en un error y creo yo, no lo es" me dijo levantando mi barbilla

"tienes razón, no es un error pero me siento mal, siento que te estoy haciendo daño y yo… no quiero que eso suceda" le dije mirando a sus hermosos ojos verdes

"no lo haces, así que no te sientas de esa manera" me dijo sonriendo

"pero no puedo" le dije en un susurro

"Isabella, quiero que seas feliz, quiero que sonrías, que rías y yo quiero compartir esos momentos siendo tu amigo o algo mas, eso depende de la decisión que tomes con el tiempo, así que deja de pensar en lo que quieren los demás y comienza a pensar en lo que tú quieres" me dijo sonriendo

"gracias Edward, muchas gracias" le dije abrazándolo

"de nada Bella" me dijo abrazándome, nos quedamos así por unos momentos, el timbre del departamento nos separo

"debe de ser Rose y Emmett" me dijo con una sonrisa y tomándome de la mano, solo asentí y lo seguí bajamos las escaleras, me soltó y me sonrió

"vale ya voy" dijo cuando se acercaba a la puerta, abrió y Emmett y Rose entraron con mi maleta

"gracias chicos" le dije cuando la dejaron en el suelo

"hey de nada, hermanita, ¿ahora dime como te trata mi hermano?, ¿ya comiste?" me pregunto Emmett sentándose en el sillón, Rosalie lo siguió, Edward solo rodo los ojos

"bien Emmett, y si ya comí, ¿por qué?" le dije con una sonrisa

"oh mamá les mando un poco de la cena de hoy" me dijo señalando una bolsa encima de mi maleta

"oh, gracias, dile a Esme que muchas gracias" le dije sonriendo

"Edward es mejor que si no la vas a comer hoy la pongas en el refrigerador" Rosalie le dijo con una sonrisa

"ok" Edward le dijo, tomo la bolsa y se dirigió a la cocina, cuando Edward se fue los dos voltearon a verme con sospecha

"¿qué pasa, por qué me miran así?" les pregunte confundida

"mmm, ¿Qué sucedió con Jazz?" me pregunto Rose

"si, y ¿Por qué te quedaras con Edward?, pensé que era tu hermano favorito" Emmett me pregunto, no sabía que contestar, me quede en shock, sabía que Jazz no quería que se supiera hasta que el tuviera el coraje para decírselo a su familia y yo menos yo no quería que nadie se enterara

"ese no es de tu incumbencia, Rosalie y Emmett ella se quedara conmigo por lo mismo que sucede en este instante" Edward les dijo serio

"lo siento chicos pero eso quedara entre Jasper y yo" les dije mirando mis manos

"lo sentimos Bella, no quisimos entrometernos" Emmett me dijo serio

"no, por favor no se molesten, no es que no les quiera decir o algo es solo que es un poco privado que incumbe a Jazz y a mi" les dije aun mirando mis manos, a los pocos segundos entraron a cuadro otro par

"Bells, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros, así que cuando estén listos aquí estaremos" Emmett me dijo

"lo sé, es acerca de mi padre, Jazz dijo algunas cosas que me molestaron y pues ya lo arreglamos" les dije mirándolos a los ojos

"oh, lo siento Bells, pero lo bueno es que ya lo arreglaron" me dijo Rose con una sonrisa, voltee a ver a Edward y el solo me miro con una sonrisa

"bueno es tarde y nosotros tenemos que irnos, los veremos en unos días" Emmett nos dijo levantándose del sillón, Rosalie hizo lo mismo

"ok nos vemos" les dije con una sonrisa, Edward los siguió a la puerta y los despidió

"bueno definitivamente este fue un día duro" me dijo sentándose en el sillón

"gracias Edward" le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

"de na… ¿Por qué?" me pregunto

"por defenderme, por intervenir, por ayudarme con lo de Jazz, por todo" le dije recargando mi cabeza en su pecho

"de nada Bells" me dijo besándome la frente, nos quedamos así unos minutos, el comenzó a tararear una melodía, jamás la había escuchado, poco a poco me fui quedando dormida…


	9. Chapter 9 ¡mi princesa!

**_Yo no soy dueña de los personajes todo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer solo me adjudico la creación e idea de esta historia!!!_**

**_Espero que les guste!!!_**

**_Me gustaría tener unas reviews!!!_**

* * *

_Haré que mi amor no olvides, que mi nombre en tus recuerdos quede y si es verdad que el amor con el tiempo muere, haré que el tiempo detenido espere._

* * *

Capitulo 9 ¡mi princesa!

BPOV

Me fui despertando lentamente, no reconocí el lugar donde estaba, después todo lo que sucedió ayer me llego a mi cabeza, era la habitación de Edward de su departamento, Edward estaba mi lado, se veía tan lindo y calmado, me quede observándolo unos minutos, no podía evitar sonreír al verlo, los recuerdos de cuando íbamos a la preparatoria venían a mi mente, pero uno en particular ocupo mi cabeza

_*Flashback*_

_"vamos Edward, Bells hay que ver la peli" Alice nos dijo jalándonos a ambos _

_"pero Alice tengo sueño" Edward le dijo bostezando _

_"vamos Edward, Bella también la vera" Alice le dijo con una sonrisa_

_"vale, vale" le dijo bostezando de nuevo_

_"Alice podemos verla mañana, no hay prisa deja tu hermano dormir" le dije viendo a Edward_

_"Bells, está bien no te preocupes" me dijo con una sonrisa, ya no dije nada, me senté en uno de los sillones y Edward se sentó a mi lado, cuando lo hizo solo me sonrió y vio a la televisión, después de varios minutos de empezada la película, vi como Edward comenzaba a quedarse dormido, tome un cojín y lo acomode en mis piernas, después toque la mejilla de Edward, el me miro sorprendido pero con una gran sonrisa, le señale el cojín y me sonrió de nuevo, se acomodo en el cojín, juguetee con su alborotado cabello y lentamente se fue quedando dormido, cuando termino la película Alice estaba tan molesta de que Edward se quedara dormido, pero esa noche me quede dormida en el sillón con Edward en mis piernas, trate de moverme pero me era imposible, sabía que si me movía lo despertaría y no quería eso, así que dormí en el sillón ese día, al día siguiente Edward estaba tan apenado que no pudo ni verme a los ojos por una semana, pero realmente me sentía feliz, nunca lo había visto dormir se veía tan calmado, tan tranquilo, supongo que estaba soñando algo agradable ya que la ligera sonrisa de su rostro no se borro jamás…_

_*Fin Flashback*_

Me levante cuidadosamente de no molestar el descanso del dios griego que tenía delante de mí, _la misión fue completada con éxito_, me dije a mi misma sonriendo, me levante y me dirigí al baño a tomar una ducha, me bañe rápido, me lave los dientes y me puse mi ropa que escogí previamente antes de entrar al baño, me vestí con unos jeans, un strapless blanco y tenis, prepare mi bolsa con lentes de sol y me puse mi reloj, cuando salí del baño Edward aun dormía, baje las escaleras en silencio y me dirigí a la cocina, vi que tenía todo lo que se necesita para hacer hot cakes así que decidí hacer unos cuantos, comencé a hacerlos el departamento se lleno del olor, no podía evitar meditar en todo lo que sucedió ayer, sus palabras, sus sentimientos…

EPOV

El olor de café y hot cakes, me despertó, sonreí y me quede en la cama, hasta que los recuerdos de ayer se repitieron en mi mente

"¡Bella!" dije levantándome muy raido de la cama, que me dio vueltas la habitación, me volví a sentar en la cama hasta que se me pasara el mareo, me metí a la ducha, me lave los dientes y me vestí con unos jeans, una camisa de rayas azules y blancas y tenis azules**(outfit en mi perfil), **baje las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina, no pude evitar sonreír hay estaba Bella tratando de alcanzar una jarra de una de las repisas de arriba, unos jeans entallados, un strapless blanco y tenis a juego vestía mi ángel**(outfit en mi perfil)**

"¿necesitas ayuda, con eso?" le pregunte sonriendo, su reacción fue saltar y mirarme asustada

"Edward, ¿te desperté?, lo siento" me dijo mirando al suelo

"no claro que no" le dije tomando la jarra que quería tomar, se la entregue con una sonrisa

"me alegro, toma asiento ya está todo listo, gracias" me dijo tomando la jarra, después vertió el jugo de naranja recién hecho, estaba sorprendido ¿hace cuanto que se despertó?

"¿Bella, cuanto llevas despierta?" le pregunte sentándome en la barra

"mmm, no mucho" me dijo poniendo la jarra en la barra

"¿no mucho, segura?" le pregunte mirando la barra, hot cakes calientes descansaban en un plato y fruta picada en otro plato.

"¿café?" me pregunto con la jarra de la cafetera

"si gracias" le dije aun sorprendido, me dio el azúcar y crema, aun recordaba cómo me gustaba el café

"bueno espero que te guste" me dijo con una sonrisa sirviéndose café

"gracias Bella, no tenias porque hacer esto" le dije mirándola a los ojos

"quería hacer algo por ti, después de todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero creo que esto no es nada comparado con lo que me ayudaste" me dijo sentándose a mi lado

"Bells" le dije abrazándola "gracias, aunque creas que esto no es nada, créeme para mi es… sumamente especial y mas viniendo de ti, la mujer que amo" le dije con una sonrisa, el color en sus mejillas y su abrazo se sintió tan cálido, tan natural

"gracias Edward" me dijo abrazándome aun mas fuerte

"de nada Bells" le dije besando su cabello, el olor a fresas de su shampoo inundo mis sentidos, ella se separo de mí y me miro a los ojos, en su mirada había algo diferente… no pude evitar inundarme en sus bellos y expresivos ojos, lo que siguió no me lo espere, sus suaves y dulces labios chocaron contra los míos, me tomo segundos reaccionar y besarla también, ese beso se sintió diferente de alguna manera, se sentía simplemente… correcto, perfecto, sublime, cuando nos separamos me sonrió, recordé la primera vez que la vi y el primer día de escuela

*flashback*

_Baje de mi auto y camine hacia la oficina principal, mis hermanos estaban conmigo entramos por nuestros horarios cuando salimos la vi por primera vez…_

_"¡Jazz!" escuche a una chica gritarle a un chico de cabello rubio, él le sonrió y la abrazo_

_"mi pequeña" le dijo con una sonrisa, su cabello castaño le caía en cascada en la espalda, no podía evitar mirarla, ella esa realmente linda, su risa inundo mis sentidos, él chico la abrazo mas fuerte dándole vueltas_

_"¿me extrañaste?" le pregunto la chica al chico sonriendo_

_"claro, eres lo más preciado para mi" le dijo besando su frente, no pude evitar sentirme mal_

_"¡vamos Edward, llegaremos tarde!" me dijo Emmett jalándome hacia uno de los salones_

_"voy Emmett" le dije caminando, me senté al lado de mi hermano, después de varios minutos alguien toco a la puerta interrumpiendo al maestro, la misma chica entro disculpándose con el maestro y dándole una nota_

_"claro, señorita Swan le diré al director" le dijo a la chica y ella se retiro con una sonrisa_

_"¿es linda no?" Emmett me pregunto en susurro_

_"no te molestes chico nuevo, Bella Swan sale con Jasper Hale" un chico de atrás le dijo a Emmett las clases se pasaron volando, no volví a ver a Bella en todo el día… _

_"ya sé que tienes que ver lo de tu próxima clase pero lo puedes ver después, además puedes aprovechar de que ya sabes la materia" Alice me dijo con su carita de cachorro a medio morir, como resistir a esa carita_

_"vale, vale" le dije entrando a la cafetería de nuestra nueva escuela, Alice se dirigió hacia una mesa __con un chico rubio Jasper Hale y una chica de cabello café Bella Swan, en la forma en que el tipo Jasper miraba a Bella estaba seguro que eran novios, pero mi querida hermana y sus frases_

"_he esperado mucho tiempo para conocerte"__ Alice le dijo a Jasper con una sonrisa, la cara de sorpresa de Jasper era inigualable, pero para mi sorpresa su respuesta fue genuina_

"_realmente lo siento, ¿cómo puedo recompensar el tiempo perdido?"__ el respondió con una sonrisa, la Bella que estaba a su lado lo miro con una gran sonrisa, cálida, agradable, la Bella nos volteo a ver a Emmett, Alice y a mí con una sonrisa, cuando poso sus hermosos ojos en los míos, me quede atónito, no podía conjurar palabra alguna, había algo en ellos, algo familiar, tenían un brillo especial y esa sonrisa en ese momento sabia que esa chica era especial, saludo a mis hermanos y nos invito a sentarnos en la mesa_

_"Bella" me dijo extendiendo su mano para que la saludara y con una sonrisa_

_"Edward" le dije con una sonrisa, estrechando su mano, después describí que tenia Biología con ella, Alice siempre tiene razón _

*fin del flashback*

"¿Edward estas bien?" me pregunto Bella sacándome de mi memoria

"si Bells, comamos si no se va enfriar" le dije con una gran sonrisa, después de varios minutos mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, era de la oficina conteste

"Hola" dije un poco molesto, pero al ver la sonrisa de Bella toda molestia desapareció

"Joven Cullen, solo le hablo para recordarle la hora y el restaurante en donde se hizo la reservación para la cena con los clientes de Italia" la voz de Jessica me dijo

"oh es cierto, dime" le dije tomando una pluma y papel

"claro va hacer a las siete y media en el restaurante Naha, como habían quedado" me dijo Jessica

"ok, ¿les diste mi recado?" le pregunte antes de colgar

"si, me dijeron que solo querían hablar con el responsable de su cuenta es todo" me dijo

"ok gracias Jess, si no hay nada más pendiente puedes tomarte el día" le dije con una sonrisa

"gracias" me dijo y después colgó

"Edward, ¿vamos a salir verdad?" Bella me pregunto preocupada

"si, a menos que tengas algo que ponerte para una cena muy importante" le dije con una sonrisa sabiendo la respuesta

"no, ¿vas comprarme ropa?" me pregunto preocupada

"así es" le dije sentándome de nuevo en la barra, tomo air y me sonrió

"al menos no irá Alice" me dijo sonriendo más abiertamente, no pude contener la risa, ella se unió, terminamos con el desayuno, yo levante todo y lave los trastes que quedaban, Bella se opuso pero supongo que soy más convincente, ella tomo su bolsa y salimos de mi departamento, la ayude a subir a mi carro y salimos del edificio, me estacione cerca de las tiendas que tenia planeadas y salimos del auto, estuvimos entrando de las tiendas una y otra vez, Bella se veía de alguna manera feliz

"mmm, me probare estos" me dijo alzando varios vestidos

"ok" le dije sonriendo, ella entro al vestidor, una chica se me acerco

"¿necesitas algo?, ¿puedo ayudarte?" me pregunto sonriendo

"gracias, mi novia que está en el probador puede que necesite ayuda" le dije con una sonrisa

"oh, claro" me dijo dirigiéndose a los probadores, solo sonreí, después de varios minutos Bella salió del probador con un vestido en la mano

"este es" me dijo con sonrisa

"ok, ahora zapatos" le dije sonriendo

"ok" me dijo sonriendo, pague el vestido y salimos de la tienda, entramos a otra de puros zapatos, después de varios modelos, encontró los perfectos para el vestido, pague los zapatos y salimos de la tienda

"bueno pues eso es todo, ya no necesitamos nada más" me dijo sonriendo

"mmm, no lo creo" le dije sonriendo

"¿pero si ya tengo el vestido y zapatos?" me pregunto confundida

"mmm, faltan accesorios" le dije imitando la voz de Alice

"¿accesorios?" me dijo entre risas

"si" le dije entrando a una joyería

"a no claro que no Cullen" me dijo mirándome a los ojos

"o si claro que si Swan" le dije sonriendo, entramos a la joyería, pero no me agrado mucho lo que veía, salimos de la joyería y pude ver que Bella se relajo y me sonrió, después entramos a Swarovsky, Bella me miro llena de terror pero no le hice caso, pude ver que el vestido y los zapatos tenían detalles en dorado así que busque algo en dorado

"bueno ¿Qué te parecen estas?" le pregunte enseñándole unas arracadas

"mmm, si esas me gustan" me dijo con una sonrisa, el chico que me estaba mostrando los aretes miro a Bella más de lo que quisiera, supongo que Bella sintió como me estrese y me tomo de la mano

"amor, mira esa pulsera me gusta ¿a ti no?" me pregunto

"¿me la puedes mostrar?" le dije al chico mirando a Bella, el chico me dio la pulsera, esta era delgada, con finos cristales adornándola, se la puse a Bella, ella me sonrió

"¿cariño, te gusta?" me pregunto con una sonrisa

"si, mi princesa ¿a ti?" le pregunte, ella me sonrió y asintió

"me llevo estas dos" le dije sonriendo al chico, dándole la pulsera al chico

"claro señor" me dijo, después vio a Bella, me tense de nuevo

"amor" me dijo tomando mi mano, voltee a verla y ella me beso, me quede sorprendido, pero mis labios respondieron, profundice el beso y ella me dejo, nos separamos por aire, ella me sonrió y le sonreí pero con muchas preguntas…

BPOV

Pude ver como dos chicas miraban a Edward desde que entramos a la tienda, después de varios minutos Edward me pregunto

"bueno ¿Qué te parecen estas?" me dijo ensañándome unas arracadas, eran preciosas

"mmm, si esas me gustan" le dije con una sonrisa, vi como una de las chicas se acercaba mas a Edward, tome su mano, el me miro un poco confundido

"amor, mira esa pulsera me gusta ¿a ti no?" le pregunte entonando mas la palabra amor

"¿me la puedes mostrar?" le dijo al chico, el chico le dio la pulsera, me la puso y le sonreí

"¿cariño, te gusta?" le pregunte con una sonrisa

"si, mi princesa ¿a ti?" me pregunto, le sonreí y asentí

"me llevo estas dos" le dijo sonriendo, dándole la pulsera al chico

"claro señor" le dijo, después me vio a mí, pero pude ver que la otra chica se acercaba un poco más a Edward

"amor" le dije tomando su mano, volteo a verme y lo bese, no podía evitar preguntarme el porqué de mis celos, pero ahí estaba besando a _mi_ dios griego, ¿_mi_ dios griego?, Edward profundizo e beso y lo deje, nos separamos por aire, el me sonrió pero podía ver que en sus ojos se formulaban interminables preguntas, salimos de la tiendo agarrados de la mano, pasamos un escaparate y vi una gabardina negra preciosa, me detuve al verla, Edward me miro extraño, pero siguió mi mirada, me sonrió y entramos a la tienda

"pídela, amor" me dijo con una sonrisa, le sonreí y me puse roja, pedí la gabardina, me la probé enfrente de Edward

"¿y bien amor que te parece?" le dije dando una vuelta

"mi pequeña princesa, todo en ti se te ve perfecto" me dijo abrazándome, me sonroje pero lo abrace, me sentía tan segura en sus brazos, su aroma seguía siendo el mismo

"Edward te quiero" le dije sin pensar en lo que dije, el se separo de mí y me sonrió, su sonrisa era tan cálida, llena de alegría, sus ojos se posaron en los míos la alegría en ellos no se podía ocultar, no pude evitar sonrojarme

"mi pequeña princesa, mi ángel yo te amo" me dijo dándome un beso lleno de dulzura y pasión al mismo tiempo, nos separamos por aire, le sonreí y el hizo lo mismo

"Bells, ¿eso es un sí?" me pregunto cuando salimos de la tienda con mi nueva gabardina negra, lo voltee a ver con una sonrisa

"si" le dije mirando a sus hermosos ojos verdes, su sonrisa se hizo aun más grande, me abrazo y comenzó a darme vueltas en medio de la calle, no paraba de reír estaba tan feliz, jamás lo había visto así.

"gracias, te amo" me dijo con una gran sonrisa

"te quiero Edward" le dije, cuando dije esto se que no era lo mismo pero en ese momento fue lo que sentí y él solo pudo sonreír mas abiertamente, todos los que pasaban por ahí se nos quedaban viendo pero no me importo, me sentía bien con Edward, segura…

"bien ceo que tenemos lo suficiente" me dijo con una sonrisa

"si eso creo" le dije con una sonrisa

"bueno, ¿quieres ir a algún lugar en especial o que quieres hacer tenemos tiempo de sobra?" le pregunte cuando guarde las cosas en la cajuela del carro

"mmm, no lo sé, podemos ir a caminar por un rato" le dije con una sonrisa

"eso me agrada… mmm ¿ya eres mi novia, verdad?" me pregunto poniéndose ligeramente rojo

"claro novio" le dije con una sonrisa, él me sonrió y me tomo de la mano, deposito unas monedas en el parquímetro y caminamos por la ciudad, después de unas horas decidimos ir a comer algo ligero, salimos del restaurante y nos dirigimos al carro, fuimos a su departamento la plática fue amena, sonreíamos o nos poníamos rojos dependiendo del anécdota

"bueno mi pequeña princesa son las cinco y media, la cena es la las siete y media, ¿te quieres ir preparando o más al rato?" me pregunto con una sonrisa

"no más al rato, yo no me tardo tanto como Alice o Rose" le dije sonriendo sentándome en el sillón, el se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a tararear una canción, era la misma me ayer ahora que la escuche mas atentamente se me hacia tan familiar, lentamente me fui quedando dormida…

EPOV

Se fue quedando dormida, su cabeza estaba en mi pecho, _¡_mi_ novia!_ Me dije a mi mismo, _no puedo creerlo, ella ahora es mía, sé que no siente lo mismo que yo pero me quiere, are que ella se enamore de mi_

Me levante cuidando de no despertar a Bella, me fui a mi estudio y me senté en el piano, hace mucho que no lo tocaba, mis dedos comenzaron a reconocer las notas, Claire de Lune siguió, mis dedos acabaron con la melodía y en seguida comencé a tocar la canción de mi madre cuando acabe con la canción escuche aplausos, voltee hacia la puerta ahí estaba Bella mirándome con lagrimas en los ojos

"Bells, ¿te desperté?" le pregunte cerrando el piano

"no por favor sigue, hace mucho que no escuchaba como tocabas" me dijo con una sonrisa, le sonreí, aun recuerdo cuando fue la primera vez que Bella me escucho tocar, fue en un recital de la escuela, cuando baje del escenario ella fue la primera que me abrazo.

"ven" le dije poniendo mi mano en el banco del piano, ella me sonrió y se sentó

"esta te la escribí a ti" le dije, comencé a tocar su canción, de reojo podía ver la cara de sorpresa de Bella, cuando termine de tocarla, Bella me abrazo, estaba llorando

"Bells, no llores" le dije acariciando su espalda

"es tan hermosa Edward, recuerdo cuando me la tarareabas cuando estaba espantada o nerviosa, gracias" me dijo aun llorando

"Bells" le dije abrazándola más fuerte y besando su frente

"Edward, te quiero tanto, gracias" me dijo de nuevo, pero ahora me beso su beso fue tan cálido y dulce

"de nada mi princesa" le dije sonriendo, así nos quedamos lo que para mi parecieron minutos pero el reloj de la pared decía que no fue así

"Bells, ya es tarde, son las seis cuarenta" le dije

"¿en serio?" me pregunto

"si" le dije mirando ahora mi reloj

"será mejor que me apure" me dijo levantándose del banco, estaba por salir y se regreso, me sonrió y me beso dulcemente los labios

"gracias Edward" me dijo y después salió del estudio, la escuche subir la s escaleras y entrar en el baño, tome aire y me dirigí a la cocina por un vaso de agua, después de varios minutos, escuche como se abría la puerta del baño

"Edward, el baño está listo" me grito Bella

"ok" le grite, deje el baso en el fregadero y subí las escaleras, me metí al baño y el olor del shampoo de Bella inundo mis sentidos, sonreí y me metí a bañar, después de varios minutos salí del baño con una toalla alrededor de mi cadera, escuche como Bella tomo aire ruidosamente, sonreí y me dirigí a uno de mis cajones, de lo que no me había dado cuenta es que Bella aun no se ponía el vestido, estaba en ropa interior una ropa interior muy provocativa, me voltee para darle privacidad, pero la estúpida sonrisa de mi rostro no desapareció

"listo" me dijo tocando mi espalda

"ok" le dije volteando a verla, me quede sin palabras el vestido se ajustaba a su cuerpo haciendo resaltar sus finas curvas, su cabello caía en cascada por su espalda, el maquillaje que traía puesto no era exagerado era muy natural, traía puestos los aretes y la pulsera que le compre, los zapatillas hacían que sus piernas se vieran más largas, se veía hermosa

"Bella, te ves hermosa" le dije embobado

"gracias" me dijo poniéndose roja

"creo que debo vestirme" le dije con una sonrisa

"oh si lo siento" me dijo y salió de mi habitación, escuche como bajaba las escaleras con precaución, tuve que sonreír, me puse unos pantalones de vestir negros, cinturón, una camisa azul, zapatos y mi reloj, pase al baño para ponerme loción y baje las escaleras, Bella me esperaba sentada en la sala, cuando me vio bajar las escaleras me sonrió

"¿lista?" le pregunte tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse

"si" me dijo tomando mi mano

"bueno pues vámonos" le dije sonriendo, ella tomo la gabardina y se la puso, me sonrio y bajamos hasta mi auto, la ayude a entrar, salimos del edificio hacia el restaurante, que esta situado casi llegando al lago, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar

"hola" conteste

"Edward, ¿estás en tu departamento?" la voz de Alice me contesto, sonaba un poco perturbada

"no, de hecho estoy rumbo a un restaurante para cenar" le dije

"oh, sí Jasper me dijo, ¿estás con Bella?" me pregunto de nuevo

"si" le dije rodando los ojos

"¿me la pasas?" ahora su voz sonaba aun mas alterada

"Alice, ¿estás bien?" le pregunte preocupado

"no, pásame a Bella, por favor" me dijo

"ok" le dije le pase el teléfono a Bella, ella me sonrió y lo tomo

"Hola" dijo Bella, aun podía escuchar lo que decía Alice

"Bells, dime que no es cierto" Alice le dijo al punto de la histeria

"¿Qué cosa Alice?" le pregunto Bella confundida

"no te atrevas a mentirme Bella, dime si es verdad o no" Alice insistió, Bella me volteo a ver confundida

"no sé de que hablas" ella le contesto

"tú y…" ella no pudo acabar

"Ali, déjame explicarte no es lo que tú crees" Bella le dijo por el teléfono

"¿a, no?, ¿Cómo es posible que mi mejor amiga y mi hermano ya anden? Y aparte vallan de compras sin mi" Alice le grito, Bella y yo soltamos el aire que los dos estábamos reteniendo

"Alice, sabes que te quiero, pero esto ocurrió apenas ho… ¿Cómo te enteraste?" Bella le pregunto

"aaa… yo… yo no me cambies el tema Bella" Alice le dijo

"vale Alice, nos seguiste ¿verdad?" Bella le pregunto tratando de no reír

"no yo no fui, mande a Jazz" Alice le dijo

"¿Qué yo qué?" La voz de Jasper se escucho en el fondo, no pude resistir y comencé a reír, al igual que Bella

"¡argh!, está bien los seguí, aunque debo de decir ese vestido y los zapatos y todo son hermosos, me siento orgullosa de ti Bella" mi hermana le dijo

"vale Alice, te dejo ya vamos a llegar ok, te cuidas y ya no nos sigas" Bella le dijo

"ok bye" mi hermana le dijo y colgó

"ahora si se fue al extremo, pensé que era otra cosa" me dijo Bella dándome el teléfono

"lo mismo creí yo" le dije tomando su mano, llegamos al restaurante después de varios minutos, ayude a Bella a salir del auto el chico que recibió mi auto no dejaba de verla, la tome por la cintura y entramos al restaurante, la hostess nos guio hasta la mesa, Aro, Caius y Marco nos esperaban, cuando llegamos los tres se levantaron, ayude a Bella a quitarse la gabardina y a sentarse y después los cuatro son sentamos

"Aro, Caius, Marco ella es mi novia Bella Swan, Bella ellos son Aro, Caius y Marco Vulturi" le dije a Bella, cuando dije el nombre de Bella Marco la miro como estudiándola

"mucho gusto Bella" los tres contestaron

"el gusto es mío, lo siento pero su rostro me parece familiar, ¿nos conocemos de alguna parte?" Bella le pregunto a Aro, Marco miro a Aro confundido, jamás lo había visto poner atención a una charla en general, siempre lo veía aburrido, hastiado, monótono

"no creo, estoy seguro que recordaría a una linda dama como tú, ¿Swan me dijiste Edward?" Aro me pregunto

"si así es" le dije

"¿Aro, ella no es la hija de Renee o sí? Caius le pregunto sorprendido, Marco solo miro a Bella aun mas sorprendido, confundido incluso

"¿ustedes conocieron a mi madre?" Bella pregunto sorprendida, podía ver como sus facciones representaban alegría

"si, lamentamos tanto su muerte" Aro le dijo mirándola a ella y después a Marco, no perdí el gesto

"cuando murió era solo una niña y la verdad no recuerdo mucho de ella pero mi padre me hablaba mucho de ella" Bella les dijo con una sonrisa melancólica

"¿y cómo esta él?" Marco le pregunto urgentemente, Aro y Caius lo miraron sorprendidos, pero al mismo tiempo con advertencia

"mi padre falleció hace unos años" Bella le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, parecía que Marco quería sacarle información a Bella de algo, pero esto se estaba poniendo tan extraño…

"oh lo siento" Marco le dijo estudiando el rostro de Bella, Bella solo le sonrió y el hizo lo mismo, ¿le sonrió?, ¡no lo imagine!, llevo 5 años trabajando con ellos y jamás había visto sonreír a Marco

"bueno basta de temas tristes, Edward te invitamos a esta cena para confirmarte ahora más que nunca que nuestra empresa se fusionara con la tuya haciendo que nuestro mercado de venta sea más prospero" Aro me dijo con una sonrisa, le sonreí abiertamente, adquirir esta empresa era crucial si quería agrandar mi mercado en Europa

"me alegro Aro, ahora seremos socios, me parece" le dije con una sonrisa, no perdí como Marco se le quedaba viendo a Bella de alguna manera peculiar, no podía descifrar de que manera pero definitivamente había algo… la velad siguió sin más percances la plática fue amena pero liviana, podía ver que en los ojos de Bella había muchas preguntas al igual que en los ojos de Marco, después de unas dos horas nos despedimos

"fue un placer conocerlos, me gustaría mucho verlos de nuevo" Bella les dijo con una sonrisa

"que te parece si nos vemos mañana para almorzar" Marco le dijo con una cordial sonrisa

"me encantaría" Bella le dijo con una sonrisa radiante, Aro solo miraba a Marco de reojo

"¿Edward tienes una pluma?" me pregunto

"no Bells lo siento" le dije, Aro le ofreció una y una hoja de papel

"toma pequeña" le dijo con una sonrisa

"gracias" Bella le contesto, escribió su nombre y su teléfono celular

"llámeme y nos pondremos de acuerdo" Bella le dijo dándole la hoja

"toma" le dio una tarjeta "nos pondremos en contacto" le dijo con una sonrisa

"ok, gracias" Bella les dijo y salimos del restaurante

"Edward el mundo es muy pequeño ¿no crees?" me pregunto cuándo nos trasladábamos hacia mi departamento

"si tienes razón" le dije con una sonrisa, realmente fue una reacción extraña de Marco, llegamos a mi departamento podía notar que Bella estaba cansada, entramos a mi departamento y subimos a la habitación

"fue un largo día" me dijo sentándose en la cama y quitándose las zapatillas

"si, eso tenlo por seguro" le dije con una sonrisa quitándome los zapatos, ella me sonrió ampliamente

"sabes estoy segura de haber visto a Marco y Aro en algún lugar" me dijo poniéndose de pie

"parece que a Marco le causaste una gran impresión" le dije recordando el rostro de Marco en la cena

"¿tú crees?" me pregunto entrando al baño

"si, créeme he trabajado con ellos lo suficiente como para decirte que jamás había visto a Marco sonreír, sabes creo no habíamos cruzado palabra tan seguido" le dije desabrochando mi camisa

"¿es en serio?, yo creo que es un hombre encantador" me dijo dentro del baño, moví mi cabeza y sonreí a Bella todos se les hacían encantadores, jamás veía algo malo en nadie, me quite la camisa y me quite el pantalón, me dirigí al closet y tome unos pantalones de pijama, estaban nuevos, suelo dormir en bóxer pero supongo que con Bella debo de portarme más respetuoso, después de varios minutos Bella salió del baño con un mini conjunto azul de encaje que se ajustaba a sus bien delineadas curvas, no podía dejar de mirarla…

** (Foto en mi perfil) **

BPOV

_¡Demonios! ¡Nada de lo que tengo para dormir es… apropiado!, ¡no pienso salir así!, ¡estoy acostumbrada a dormir con este tipo de conjuntos, pero por mi sola!, quizá Edward pueda prestarme una playera o algo, no creo que se oponga, ¡si eso!_ Me dije a mi misma, tome aire y salí del baño, Edward solo traía puestos unos pantalones de pijama azules, su bien formando pecho, brazos y estomago estaban descubiertos, su mirada me recorría de arriba abajo, podía ver como sus ojos se llenaban de deseo y pasión, me mordí el labio, después de varios segundos él me miro a los ojos, se levanto de la cama y camino hacia donde estaba, tomo mi cara con sus dos manos, nunca perdiendo el contacto visual

"¡wow!" me dijo antes de posar sus labios sobre los míos, los dos nos fundimos en el beso, nos separamos por aire

"Edward, crees que podrías prestarme una playera" le dije

"¿una playera?, ¿para qué?" me pregunto buscando mis ojos

"es que… yo…" no pude darle una explicación… _¿Cómo le iba a decir que no me sentía cómoda con él?_

"Bella, puedo ser sincero contigo ¿verdad?" me pregunto mirando mis ojos, asentí con media sonrisa

"si no estás cómoda con lo que traes puesto te daré lo que me pides y mas, quiero que estés cómoda, quiero que seas tal y como eres, y creo que Rose se paso con el conjunto" me dijo con una sonrisa, _ok definitivamente tiene una idea errónea del problema… _

"Edward, gracias en serio, pero Rose no me puso esto a propósito, yo suelo dormir así" le dije con una sonrisa y señalando el babydoll, al ver su expresión no pude detener la risa

"¿así duermes y por qué necesitas una playera entonces?" me pregunto confundido

"seré sincera contigo, Edward aun no me siento… cómoda contigo, lo siento" le dije tocando su cara, me dedico una sonrisa de lado y me soltó, camino hacia su closet y me dio una playera azul, le sonreí y me la puse encima del babydoll, el me miro una vez más y se sentó en la cama

"¿estás molesto?" le pregunte sentándome a su lado, estaba totalmente cansada pero no podía dejarlo de esa manera

"no" me dijo mirando sus manos

"¿entonces, qué te sucede?" le pregunte reprimiendo un bostezo

"Bella ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta y prometes responderme con la verdad?" me pregunto mirándome a los ojos

"claro" le dije tomando sus manos

"¿Por qué no me tienes confianza, porque no estás cómoda conmigo?, ¿es acaso por lo que sucedió… antes?" me pregunto mirándome a los ojos

"Edward… yo" trate de decirle la verdad pero sabía que le iba a doler y mucho…

"lo prometiste" me dijo, en su voz podía notar una pincelada de sufrimiento, tome aire y me arriesgue a decirle la verdad

"Edward, no confió en ti porque siento que harás lo mismo que hiciste hace un año, huir, dejarme sin ninguna explicación, tú solo te distanciaste y me ignorabas… no quiero pasar por lo mismo, no dudo de tus sentimientos pero me dijiste que siempre me has querido pero cuando tuviste la oportunidad de aclararlo y decirme lo que sentías preferiste no decirlo y huir de lo que habías hecho, ¿Qué es lo que lo hace diferente ahora?" le pregunte, en sus ojos pude ver enojo, tristeza, desesperación y más que nada dolor…

"Bella lo siento, tienes razón actué como un verdadero cretino, no debí de hacerte eso, solo te lastime y lo siento, pero déjame demostrarte que eso ya no pasara, quiero hacer esto bien, quiero hacerte feliz, quiero demostrarte que te amo con todo lo que tengo" me dijo, le sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla

"es por eso que ahora somos novios, ¿lo recuerdas?" le pregunte con una sonrisa, el me sonrió y me beso, sus manos se posaron en mi cadera y las mías en su cabello, nos separamos por aire

"creo que debemos dormir" me dijo con una sonrisa

"creo que tienes razón" le dije sonriendo

Nos acomodamos para dormir, creo que dormir con Edward no me era tan incomodo como pensé que sería, supongo que después de todos estos años ya no es novedad pero ahora diferente ahora su novia… con ese pensamiento mis ojos se fueron cerrando llevándome a un profundo sueño….

_

* * *

_

**hola!!**

**gracias por leer mi fanfic!!!**

**y por las que me regalor una review o las que me pusieron en sus favoritas!!!**

**gracias**

**espero que les guste este capitulo!!!**

**es largo lo se, pero no queria cortarlo!!**

**jejejeje!!!**

**diganme que opinan!!**


	10. Chapter 10 Marco Volturi

**_Yo no soy dueña de los personajes todo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer solo me adjudico la creación e idea de esta historia!!!_**

**_Espero que les guste!!!_**

**_Me gustaría tener unas reviews!!!_**

* * *

_Haré que mi amor no olvides, que mi nombre en tus recuerdos quede y si es verdad que el amor con el tiempo muere, haré que el tiempo detenido espere._

* * *

Capitulo 10 Marco Vulturi

EPOV

"¿hola?" La voz de Bella me despertó, pero no quise abrir los ojos aun

"si, ¿Quién habla?" ella pregunto, ene ese momento abrí los ojos y vi a mi querida novia

"hola, lo siento no reconocí su voz" ella dijo sorprendida me miro y me sonrió, en ese mismo instante me quede sin aire y sin palabras, era totalmente hermosa

"claro que sí, me daría mucho gusto poder verlo de nuevo" ella dijo, la mire curioso pero no dije nada

"claro, ahí estaremos" dijo por teléfono ahora estaba confundido ella me sonrió

"¿a qué hora?" ella pregunto con una sonrisa

"si esta perfecto te veremos ahí" ella dijo con una sonrisa

"claro hasta luego" se despidió y colgó el teléfono

"¿Quién era?" le pregunte curioso

"Marco Vulturi, nos invito a almorzar" ella dijo levantándose de la cama

"¿en serio?" le pregunte sorprendido sentándome en la cama

"si, me dijo que nos veía en The Breakfast Club" ella me dijo con una sonrisa

"¿a qué hora?" le pregunte aun atónito

"a las diez" ella me dijo con gran sonrisa entrando al baño, _Marco Vulturi, ¿extendiendo una invitación a almorzar?, eso definitivamente no es algo común en él, pero ¿Qué querrá con Bella?, no lo entiendo, ayer estaba muy interesado en los padres de Bella, pero aun no termino de entender el por qué de su interés por ellos…_ el sonido de mi teléfono me saco de mi meditación

"¿hola?" conteste el teléfono

"Edward es Alice" mi hermana me dijo

"¿Qué paso Alice?" le pregunte poniéndome mas cómodo en la cama

"mmm, ¿estarán ahí por la tarde?" Alice me pregunto

"si, supongo que por la tarde estaremos aquí" le dije confundido

"ah me alegra, estaré ahí como a las cinco, ¿está bien?" me pregunto

"si, pero ¿a qué debo tu visita?" le pregunte

"es Jasper, ha estado un poco distraído, distante, no lo sé, quiero platicar con Bells" me dijo con un suspiro al final

"vale Alice, vas a ver que todo saldrá bien, han de ser los nervios" le dije

"eso espero, bueno los veo en la tarde" me dijo

"adiós Alice" dije colgando el teléfono

"¿Qué quería Alice?" Bella me pregunto abriendo la puerta del baño, note que solo llevaba una toalla envuelta cubriendo muy poco de su cuerpo, sus largas y hermosas piernas estaban casi al descubierto, su cabello caía en su espalada aun húmedo.

"me ha hablado para saber si estaremos hoy por la tarde" le dije con una sonrisa

"mmm, el baño es todo tuyo" me dijo con una sonrisa

"gracias" le dije levantándome de la cama, ella me sonrió, la tome por la cintura y le bese la frente

"te ves linda así en toalla" le dije en un susurro y entre inmediatamente al baño antes de que pudiera decirme algo, entre y me bañe rápido, lave mis dientes y me afeite, salí del baño con una toalla envuelta en mi cadera dejando al descubierto mi pecho, Bella no estaba en la habitación asumí que estaría abajo así que me despoje de la toalla y me puse unos bóxers pegados, unos jeans, una camisa azul de rayas, tenis beige, mi reloj y tome una chamarra y baje las escaleras, ahí estaba Bells, con jeans, una playera beige, suéter, y zapatos de piso, se veía tan hermosa, se veía divina**.(outfits en mi perfil)**

"nos vamos le dije" con una sonrisa viendo el reloj las nueve y media

"si" ella me dijo, se levando del sillón y camino hacia mí, le dedique una sonrisa, ella me sonrió también, pero lo que siguió me tomo sorprendido, ella tomo con sus manos mis mejillas y me beso, le correspondí, era un beso tierno pero apasionado a la vez, nos separamos por aire

"buenos días" me dijo con una sonrisa

"buenos días, de hecho" le dije sonriendo, ella sonrió y salimos del departamento

Llegamos al lugar puntuales, Marco nos estaba esperando

"Isabella, Edward, buenos días" nos saludo Marco cuando nos llevaron a la mesa

"Marco, buenos días" le dije ayudando a Bella a sentarse

"buenos días" ella dijo con una sonrisa, me senté a su lado y tome su mano, vi como Marco siguió el movimiento, pero centro su mirada en el anillo que llevaba Bella, un anillo de piedras de colores, su madre se lo dejo cuando murió, recuerdo que de broma Emmett, Jasper y yo le escondimos el anillo y ella comenzó a llorar, nos sentimos tan mal por eso que tuvimos que disculparnos con ella y con mi hermana por meses…

"Isabella, que bonito anillo, es peculiar" Marco le dijo con una sonrisa, ella le sonrió y miro el anillo

"era de mi madre, cuando murió me lo dejo, con una nota donde decía que un hombre muy especial para ella se lo había dado como un símbolo de promesa, supongo que fue mi padre el que se lo dio" ella le dijo mirando al anillo con una sonrisa triste, la cara de Marco se descompuso por un instante pero cuando Bella lo vio la cambio rápidamente con una sonrisa

"Bella como había dicho antes conocí a tu madre, por un … breve periodo de tiempo pero después perdimos contacto y pues ya no fue posible verla de nuevo" Marco le dijo, Bella le sonrió

"ella me contaba de varias de sus locuras, me conto una vez de cuando fue a Italia, me dijo que se había enamorado de la ciudad, de la gente pero en particular que se había enamorado de cómo ella se sentía, no lo sé supongo que era pequeña y no entendía muy bien" Bella le dijo con una leve sonrisa

"¿Italia?, te conto sobre Italia" Marco le dijo sorprendido

"si me dijo varias historias, me dijo que conoció a un chico en una nevería, que ella choco con él y que se le cayó el helado, pero él chico le compro otro y mas grande" Bella le dijo con una sonrisa, Marco sonreía pero su sonrisa era melancólica

"sabes, deberás que el mundo es muy pequeño, yo soy ese chico del que tu madre te hablo" Marco le dijo con cierta cautela, Bella abrió los ojos aun mas

"¿en serio?, ¿tú eres él?... ¿eres…?" Bella no pudo terminar se quedo callada

"si, así es conocí a tu madre ese día, comenzamos a platicar y me fascino… pero tu madre conoció a tu padre después y bueno se casaron y bueno ya sabes la historia" Marco dijo llamando a la mesera, ella vino y nos tomo la orden y después se retiro.

"Marco ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?" Bella le pregunto apretando mi mano ligeramente, me miro y me sonrió, le sonreí también

"claro" él le dijo

"mi madre me hablo de usted, me dijo que habían salido y pues que ella estaba enamorada y usted de ella, que habían hecho planes para casarse, pero nunca entendí ¿Por qué no se casaron?" Bella le pregunto poniéndose roja, pero a Marco se le fue todo el color

"bueno no fue posible por varias circunstancias, como te lo dije tú madre conoció a tu padre y pues al parecer ella lo amaba" él le dijo con cautela, parecía que se guardaba algo… muy importante, ahora que lo veía más detenidamente su semblante se parecía mucho al de Bella, sus ojos inclusive eran casi los mismos, en ese momento una realidad muy fuerte me pego _Marco era su padre… pero eso es imposible, porque ocultarle eso a Marco…_

"oh entiendo" Bella dijo ocultando también algo, _tenía razón es el mismo semblante y los mismos ojos._

La plática fluyo vanamente, hubo varios anécdotas de Bella de su niñez que yo ni siquiera sabía, también de Renee, algunos de Charlie y varios de Jasper y ella, Aro reía con cada broma, o travesura, era como si quisiera recuperar los años perdidos, ella le hablo de Jacob lo cual hizo que me tensara pero ella me sonrió y me recordó que ahora era mía, me relaje al instante, varias horas pasaron.

"wow, mira la hora que es, creo que ya me tengo que ir" Marco nos dijo viendo su reloj

"espero que esto se repita" Bella le dijo con una sonrisa

"me encantaría" Marco le dijo con otra sonrisa, llamo a la mesera para que trajera la cuenta, amablemente me ofrecí a apagar la cuenta pero Marco se reusó y el la pago, salimos del establecimiento, Marco se despidió una vez más, le trajeron su auto un mercedes plata precioso se subió a su carro y se fue, después de varios minutos llego mi Vanquish, nos subimos y nos fuimos a mi departamento

"sabes me da la impresión de que Marco sabe más de lo que me quiere decir acerca de mi madre" Bella me dijo viendo hacia la ventana

"¿tú crees?" le pregunte fingiendo ignorancia

"si eso creo, no lo sé hay algo en él que me resulta extrañamente familiar" me dijo aun viendo a la ventana

"mmm, pues supongo que entre más lo vallas frecuentando te darás cuenta de lo que oculta" le dije

"mmm, supongo" ella me dijo viéndome y me sonrió, hice lo mismo y seguí manejando

"Alice está preocupada por Jasper" le dije después de varios minutos, Bella me miro con preocupación

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" ella me pregunto

"es por eso que vendrá hoy por la tarde" le dije mirando hacia delante

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?" me pregunto calmada

"porque no quería que te preocuparas antes de tiempo2 le dije ahora viéndola a los ojos, me había tocado un alto

"gracias" me dijo con una sonrisa, la mire extrañado

"¿Por qué?" le pregunte

"tienes razón me hubiera preocupado antes de tiempo y no hubiera disfrutado mi desayuno con ustedes" me dijo con una sonrisa, pero ahora se notaba preocupada, al igual que Marco cuando se marcho.

"pues de nada" le dije con una media sonrisa, él teléfono de Bella comenzó a sonar

"¿hola?" ella contesto

"Bella, le diré a Alice, no puedo más siento que le he mentido todo este tiempo y ella no se merce esto" la voz de Jasper sonó

"Jasper, sabes que te apoyare con la decisión que tomes pero no crees que es arriesgado que le digas a Alice ¿dos días antes de que se case?" Bella le pregunto, no hubo respuesta

"¿Jasper?" volvió a preguntar

"supongo que tienes razón, Jasper se que lo que sientes, pero no creo que este secreto sea a voces" Bella le dijo

"lo se lo siento" el le dijo derrotado

"Alice está preocupada por ti" Bella le dijo

"lo sé, se lo compensare hoy" le dijo en una voz más animada

"eso espero" Bella le dijo con una sonrisa

"si, ella se merece lo mejor y le daré todo lo que ella se merezca y mas" Jasper le dijo a Bella aun más animado

"ok, entonces que disfrutes tu tarde con Alice" Bella le dijo con una sonrisa

"lo hare… y Bella gracias" Jasper le dijo

"de nada Jazz" ella le dijo sonriendo, sonreí al escuchar la voz de Jasper más animada y ahora sabía que mi hermana estaba en muy buenas manos

"te quiero Bells, en verdad gracias" Jasper le dijo

"yo también Jazz, y de nada" Bells le dijo con una sonrisa

"adiós Bells… ah y adiós Edward" Jasper se despidió no pude aguantar las ganas de reír

"adiós Jasper" le dije al igual que Bella, después la comunicación se corto

"bueno eso fue… liberador" Bella me dijo con una sonrisa

"¿liberador?" le pregunte

"si porque no quiero que nadie mas lo sepa" ella me dijo

"lo siento" le dije mirando hacia delante, solo faltaban dos cuadras para mi departamento

"¿Por qué te disculpas?" Bella me pregunto

"supongo que no querías que yo lo supiera" le dije

"te equivocas, creo que de alguna manera te lo hubiera dicho ya sea temprano o tarde" me dijo sonriendo

"¿en serio?" le pregunte

"si, Edward realmente te aprecio antes como un amigo y hermano y ahora tengo que apreciarte como… novio" me dijo poniéndose roja, mi sonrisa hizo acto de presencia con sus palabras…

MPOV

"Aro me puedes decir ¿Qué demonios sucedió entre Renee y Charlie?" le pregunte a mi hermano en cuanto llegue a nuestra nueva casa

"lo mismo que se lo sabes tú" Aro me dijo

"no es cierto, ¿Bella es mi hija verdad?" le pregunte enojado….

_

* * *

_

**hola!!**

**gracias por leer mi fanfic!!!**

**y por las que me regalor una review o las que me pusieron en sus favoritas!!!**

**gracias**

**espero que les guste este capitulo!!!**

**diganme que opinan!!**


	11. Chapter 11 revelaciones

**_Yo no soy dueña de los personajes todo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer solo me adjudico la creación e idea de esta historia!!!_**

**_Espero que les guste!!!_**

**_Me gustaría tener unas reviews!!!_**

* * *

_Haré que mi amor no olvides, que mi nombre en tus recuerdos quede y si es verdad que el amor con el tiempo muere, haré que el tiempo detenido espere._

* * *

Capitulo 11 revelaciones

MPOV

"Aro me puedes decir ¿Qué demonios sucedió entre Renee y Charlie?" le pregunte a mi hermano en cuanto llegue a la nueva casa de Aro

"lo mismo que se lo sabes tú" Aro me dijo

"no es cierto, ¿Bella es mi hija verdad?" le pregunte enojado…

"Marco no tengo idea de lo que me estás hablando" Aro me dijo

"¿no?, entonces ¿Por qué demonios Bella tiene el anillo que le di a Renne?" le pregunte realmente enojado, Aro me miro sorprendido

"Marco siéntate, Aro y yo te diremos lo que quieres saber, pero tienes que estar calmado" Caius me dijo señalando uno de los sillones de la sala, lo mire molesto pero tome asiento

"Renne, estaba embarazada cuando se fue" Aro me dijo mirándome a los ojos

"ella trato de decirte pero tu jamás la escuchaste así que ella vino con nosotros, los dos le dijimos que hablaríamos contigo sin que sospecharas nada, pero tu respuesta fue la peor que Renne pudo haber escuchado" Cayo me dijo calmado respondiendo mi pregunta mental

"¿Qué?, ¿de qué hablan?" les pregunte

"recuerdas cuando te preguntamos ¿Qué si querías un hijo?" Aro me pregunto, no pude evitar recorrer todos mis recuerdos y ahí estaba

"no, no es cierto… ella no escucho esa conversación no estaba" les dije recordando esa escena…

_*Flash Back*_

"_oye Marco, tu quisieras darnos un sobrino, Renne es una chica muy agradable" Aro me pregunto sacándome de ms pensamientos_

"_¿Qué?, no puedes hablar en serio, si la amo pero no quiero una familia, no quiero hijos, son solo una carga, aun soy joven y tenemos un futuro brillante, no creo que sea el momento para niños" le conteste con desgana_

"_¿estás seguro?, las dos vidas se pueden equilibrar" Caius me dijo mirando a Aro de reojo_

"_si hablo en serio, no quiero familia ahora"_ les _asegure ahora un poco molesto por su insistencia…_

_*fin del flash back*_

"¿ella… ella lo escucho?, ¿escucho lo que dije?" les pregunte con horror

"si" los dos contestaron al mismo tiempo

"asi que fue mi culpa…" dije en un susurro

"ella trato de comunicarse contigo, pero jamás contestaste sus llamadas o sus cartas" Aro me dijo

"no pude… soy un imbécil… fue mi culpa" dije en un susurro

"toma" me dijo Caius levantándose y acercándome un sobre, mire a mi hermano y después el sobre, lo tome y pude reconocer la letra de Renne, volví a mirar a mis hermano ellos solo asintieron y salieron de la habitación, espere a que Caius saliera y volví a mirar la carta, la abrí… y después de llenarme de valor comencé a leerla

_Marco:_

_Hola, espero que estés bien, sabes han pasado ya varios años desde que no te veo o se algo de ti, te he mandado varias cartas… no te culpo por no leerlas o regresar una respuesta pero me temo que esta vez es muy importante lo que te tengo que decir… me han pronosticado cáncer y parece que no es curable, Charlie ha estado con migo desde que todo sucedió, Bella no sabe nada, ella solo sabe que fui de vacaciones a Italia, es tan pequeña aun y no quiero agobiarla con esto… _

_Quiero que su padre sea parte de su vida… Marco quiero que seas parte de su vida, Bella se parece tanto a ti, tiene los mismos gestos que tu y sus ojos son iguales a los tuyos, Charlie lo sabe pero eso no impide que la quiera como a su hija, no, no tengo más hijos, creo que muy en el fondo con el único que quería formar una familia es contigo, te amo y jamás deje de hacerlo, te mande unas fotos anexas a la carta espero las veas…_

_Lo siento no debí de haberme ido de esa manera, pero sabes Bella y Charlie me ayudaron mucho, solo quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de nuestra relación, como podría hacerlo, me diste lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida, a una hermosa hija, hermosas memorias y un amor incondicional, jamás te olvidare y espero tu tampoco._

_Aro y Caius se han portado de lo mejor, han ayudado financiera y sentimentalmente a mi familia, por favor dales las gracias de mi parte… jamás podre agradecerles de la manera correcta…_

_Te amo y lo más seguro es que jamás deje de hacerlo_

_Renne _

Tome la carta y la deje de lado y tome las fotografías que estaban dentro del sobre, una hermosa bebe sentada en las piernas de René sonreía a la cámara, otra era de Bella jugando con unas muñecas, otra era de Renne sosteniendo a Bella de bebe, otra era de Bella pintando con temperas, estaba llena de pintura, pero su sonrisa era inigualable, la chica que vi del brazo de Edward era, es mi hija, mi hija!

"Marco, ¿estás bien?" Aro me pregunto

"la chica, que estamos becando es ella verdad, es Bella, es mi hija" le dije

"si, créeme es una niña brillante, se parce tanto a ti, pude notarlo en la cena con Edward, al parecer él esta enamoradísimo de ella" Caius me dijo con una sonrisa

"ella no los conoce, ¿Por qué?" les pregunte

"nos conoce, pero no nos recuerda, la hemos visto pero era muy pequeña para recordarnos, pero sabe que nuestra familia ayudaba a su padre, o al menos eso quiero creer, si no es que Charlie no le dijo nada de esto" Aro me dijo

"no lo creo solo nos conoce por historias que Renne solía contarle" le dije mirando las fotos

"¿Cuándo fue?" les pregunte

"en Julio, antes de que Bella cumpliera 4 años" Cayo me dijo

"¿ustedes fueron?" les pregunte

"si, viaje a Seattle, ¿recuerdas?" Aro me pregunto

"no quise ir, si lo recuerdo" le dije mirando la carta

"lo siento" Aro me dijo

"no fue tu culpa" le dije levantándome

"me parece que tengo que leer algunas cartas" les dije dirigiéndome hacia la salida de la casa de mi hermano

"Marco, recuerda que ella no sabe nada" Aro me dijo antes de que saliera

"lo sabrá pronto" le dije y salí de la casa, pude escuchar como Aro me llamaba pero no podía pensar otra cosa que no fuera que tenía una preciosa hija

APOV

"Jasper, ¿estás bien?" le pregunte entrando al baño para retocarme el maquillaje íbamos a salir a cenar, desde que sucedió el pleito con Bella no ha estado bien del todo

"sabes, podría estar más tranquila si solo me dijeras que es lo que te perturba de esta manera, sabes que no me siento bien si tú estas así" le dije mirándome en el espejo

"lo siento Ali, es solo que… no sé cómo decirlo y lo siento en verdad pero quiero que sepas esto antes de que cometas un error…" me dijo desde la cama, salí del baño y lo mire preocupada

"¿de qué hablas?" le pregunte

"lo siento Alice, en verdad lo siento, no me casare contigo" me dijo mirando sus manos

"¿Qué, per…" me corto antes de que terminara

"porque hace ya varios años, antes de que te conociera cometí un grave y terrible error… Alice…yo estaba borracho… y Bella fue a ayudarme… pero yo… la…" tomo aire y me miro a los ojos, podía ver angustia, dolor, tristeza en sus hermosos ojos azules, me mataba verlo de esa manera…"yo la viole" me dijo aun mirándome a los ojos, no sé que vio en mi rostro, solo tomo su celular y sus llaves y me miro de nuevo

"lo siento… tú te mereces a alguien mejor, sé que soy un estúpido al decirte esto unos días antes de que te casaras conmigo, pero creo que es lo mejor, sabes me mentí pensando que yo sería él hombre perfecto para ti, pero me equivoque, te mereces a alguien mucho mejor… yo " me sonrió tristemente tratando de aguantar las lagrimas "Alice en verdad te amo con todo mi ser pero soy un monstruo, lo que hice… fue… lo siento, creo que estoy hablando de mas" me dijo con lagrimas corriendo por su rostro y después salió de la habitación, no me había dado cuenta que lagrimas caían por mi rostro hasta que voltee para apoyarme en el tocador, parecía que mis piernas no podían sostenerme, mi reflejo me enseño gruesas lagrimas y una cara de horror, decepción, tristeza y asco que tenia… al fin mis piernas no pudieron mas y caí al suelo…

JPOV

Soy un idiota porque le dije… su rostro, su angelical rostro me mostro lo repugnante que soy… ahora Bella no podrá perdonarme… Alice… a Alice la perdí para siempre jamás podre estar con ella, no me di cuenta cómo pero llegue al departamento de Edward, subí hasta su piso y toque la puerta

"¿Jasper?" Edward me pregunto al verme

"lo siento" fue lo único que pude decir

"¿Qué sucede?" me pregunto dejándome entrar

"yo…" trate de decir algo, pero al ver a Bella mirándome preocupada, el nudo en mi garganta se hizo más grande

"Jazz, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿estás bien?" Bella me pregunto abrazándome, trate de alejarla pero me abrazo mas fuerte

"Bella… yo…" trate de disculparme pero ella me detuvo

"no estoy enojada, se que debías decírselo" me dijo aun abrazándome, la abrace dejando salir el aire que no sabía que estaba sosteniendo

"Jasper, te quiero y eso no va a cambiar, ahora necesitamos hablar con Alice" me dijo separándose un poco de mi

"lo siento" le dije, ella me miro a los ojos y me sonrió, en ese momento el teléfono de Bella sonó, ella se aparto de mi para contestar

BPOV

"¿Hola?" pregunte, mirando a Jasper

"Bella dime que no es cierto… el jamás pudo haberte hecho… daño" me dijo suplicante

"Ali, eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo, además creo que si yo lo perdone tu debe…"

"Bella, para, solo para, él se fue me dejo… yo lo amo y él me dejo" la voz de Alice se rompió

"Alice, tú no… no te importa" le dije un poco sorprendida

"claro que me importa, pero sé que tú lo perdonaste, si tú lo hiciste porque yo no debería de hacerlo" me dijo llorando

"entonces, ¿Por qué no le dijiste nada?" le pregunte

"yo… no lo sé… creo que la noticia me sorprendió demasiado, además me dio que él ya no se casaría conmigo" me dijo aun llorando

"¿quieres hablar con él?" le pregunte mirando de nuevo a Jasper, su rostro estaba lleno de horror

"si, ¿está ahí?" me pregunto

"si" le dije simplemente

"pásalo" me dijo en un susurro, le di el teléfono a Jazz, el lo tomo con duda

JPOV

"lo siento" fue lo que dije al ponerme al teléfono… no hubo respuesta

"Alice, perdóname, se que deb…"

"te amo, no me importa lo que hiciste antes, Bella te perdono y yo también lo hago, lo que me duele es que no confiaras en mi y tomaras una decisión acelerada" me dijo muy rápido… lo único que mis oídos registraron fue _te amo_

"lo siento y yo también te amo, con toda mi vida" le dije sonriendo y limpiándome las lagrimas que recorrían mi rostro

"eres un tonto, al pensar que te dejaría suelto por ahí" me dijo aun llorando

"lo siento Alice… gracia y te amo" le dije radiando felicidad

"Jasper" me dijo

"si" le dije

"mas vale que en este momento estés dentro de tu auto, dirigiéndote hacia acá" me dijo

"si señora" le dije sonriendo, su risa se escucho del otro lado de la línea

"te amo" termine

"yo también" y colgó, le di el teléfono a Bella, que me miraba con una sonrisa

"lo siento… gracias" le dije abrazándola, ella me abrazo también

"te quiero Jazz, ahora ve con Alice" me dijo separándose de mi

"gracias" les dije a los dos y salí corriendo hacia mi auto, sé que me esperaba una ronda de golpes de parte de Alice, pero con gusto aceptare mi castigo… con una sonrisa llegue a la casa, subí a la habitación y ahí estaba la más perfecta mujer que haya conocido… lo que siguió me sorprendió, ella corrió hacia mi y me beso apasionadamente, le correspondí…

"te amo" me dio antes de darme una cachetada, me lleve una de mis manos hacia mi mejilla

"lo siento" le dije mirándola a los ojos, su hermoso rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas

"jamás, óyeme jamás vuelvas hacer algo como eso" me dijo llorando

"jamás" le dije antes de besarla de nuevo, ella me correspondió…

"Alice, ¿te casaras conmigo?" le pregunte cuando me separe de ella

"claro que si, te amo, que jamás te quede duda de ello" me dijo con una sonrisa, la bese de nuevo la felicidad que sentía era liberadora…

"Jasper, ¿sentías algo por Bella cuando sucedió?" Alice me pregunto

"no, Bella siempre fue y será una amiga una hermana, cuando sucedió… ella no me perdono al instante y es comprensible aun no sé porque lo hizo, pero se lo agradezco infinitamente, poco a poco me fui ganando su confianza de nuevo y después su padre murió y fue un momento muy difícil para ella yo estuve con ella durante todo el proceso, sus tíos que viven en Italia la ayudaron financieramente pero ella aun no los ha conocido en persona, me parece que han hablado por teléfono y después llegaron ustedes, sabes creo que fue la primera vez que Bella se fijaba en alguien, tengo que admitir que al principio me sentí… celoso si, aunque me veas de esa manera, la cele como a una hermana, ella siempre de alguna manera dependía de mi pero después llegaron ustedes y eso fue cambiando, pero creo que yo también quede cautivado con una cierta personita, Bella lo comprendió al instante, creo que en un cierto momento tenia miedo de empezar una relación contigo por lo que hice… pero sabes Bella me ayudo a ver que eres la persona indicada y que no debía de tener miedo, ¡Alice te amo mas que a mi vida!" le dije, su sonrisa me decía todo, ella también me amaba…

* * *

**_hola!!_**

**_se que me he tardado en actualizar pero les prometo que subire un nuevo capi la siguiente semana o este fin de semana!!!_**

**_gracias por leer mi fanfic!!!_**

**_espero que les guste este capi, se que es corto!!!_**

**_diganme que opinan!!_**


	12. Chapter 12 boda trsite historia epifania

**_Yo no soy dueña de los personajes todo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer solo me adjudico la creación e idea de esta historia!!!_**

**_Espero que les guste!!!_**

**_Me gustaría tener unas reviews!!!_**

* * *

_Haré que mi amor no olvides, que mi nombre en tus recuerdos quede y si es verdad que el amor con el tiempo muere, haré que el tiempo detenido espere._

* * *

Capitulo 12 una boda, una historia triste y una epifanía

APOV

"Bella estoy súper nerviosa, quiero que sea la boda perfecta" le dije a mi mejor amiga

"Al, estar bien, en lo único que te tienes que preocupar es estar hermosa para Jazz" Bella me dijo con una sonrisa, eso me calmo un poco pero no del todo

"Bella, podrías hacerme un favor" le pedí a mi mejor amiga con una cara de cachorrito que sabia no podía resistir, ella solo rodo los ojos y asintió

"bien, saca fotos del lugar y me las enseñas acá arriba" le dije con una sonrisa, Bella solo movió su cabeza reprobatoriamente y salió de la habitación, comencé a dar saltitos dentro de la habitación…

"Alice, basta o arruinaras tu vestido" Rosalie me dijo ojeando una revista, la mire y le saque la lengua, ella solo rodo los ojos

"Alice todo estará bien" me dijo con una sonrisa, le sonreí

BPOV

"yo no sé porque accedo a esto" me dije a mi misma en un susurro

"¿acceder a qué?" una voz muy familiar resonó a mi espalda, voltee a ver al hombre que me hablo, pero al verlo no pude pronunciar palabra alguna, Edward llevaba un traje de saco gris y pantalón negro impecable con camisa blanca y corbata negra, su cabello estaba desordenado como siempre y su barba crecida hacia que se viera de en sueño **(foto perfil)**

"mmm, tomar fotos" le dije alzando la cámara que Alice me dio, él solo sonrió

"te ayudo" me dijo con una sonrisa, solo asentí, comenzamos a sacar fotos del lugar*, cada vez que lo miraba me sonreía y yo solo me ponía roja y miraba mis manos, _poco a poco Edward estaba haciendo que me gustara mas y mas, si su apariencia ayudaba en mucho pero no solo era eso, eran sus palabras, sus actitudes, sus movimientos, todo… él me hace sentir… amada, hermosa, segura…_

"¿en qué piensas?" Edward me pregunto con una sonrisa

"en ti" le dije no pensando con claridad, el solo me respondió con una gran sonrisa que hizo que mis piernas se sintieran como gelatina, me abrazo y me beso, le correspondí con gusto… _poco a poco me estaba enamorando de Edward…¿Qué?_

"sabes, estos días han ido los más felices de mi vida" Edward me dijo en un susurro al oído, sacándome de mis pensamientos

"sabes, por alguna extraña razón los míos también" le dije divertida, el alzo una ceja

"¿a si?" me pregunto abrazándome mas fuerte

"si, no lo sé hay algo o alguien que me hace ser simplemente feliz" le dije alzando los hombros

"mmm, ¿Quién o qué es ese o eso?" me pregunto un poco serio

"aun no lo sé, pero cuando lo descubra te lo diré" le dije seria, él me miro un poco preocupado

"no, en serio, ¿Quién es?" me pregunto más serio, le sonreí y acaricie su rostro

"pues tú tontito" le dije sonriendo aun mas, él definitivamente opaco mi sonrisa con la suya, de nuevo me beso pero este beso fue diferente fue demandante, con fuerza pero no por eso dejo de ser dulce y apasionado, nos separamos por aire, la sonrisa de Edward no desaparecía con nada.

"tengo que ir con Ali" le dije con una sonrisa, la suya disminuyo pero no desapareció

"si, supongo que yo debo de ir con Jazz" me dijo, asentí y ya estaba caminando hacia donde estaba Alice, pero su mano en la mía me detuvo

"Bells, te amo" me dijo con una sonrisa

"Edward, yo… te quiero" le dije mirando mis manos, sabía que aun no correspondía a sus sentimientos de la manera en que él quisiera, con una mano levanto mi rostro para que lo mirara

"Bella, no quiero que te sientas obligada a corresponder mis sentimientos, por favor no te sientas mal, si tú me quieres con eso me conformo" me dijo mirándome a los ojos

"no Edward no es jus…" trate de decir pero sus labios capturaron los míos en dulce y tierno beso

"te amo y no quiero que te sientas obligada, tu me quieres y por ello estoy feliz" me dijo con una sonrisa, solo asentí, él hizo lo mismo y se fue dejándome ahí un poco aturdida y confundida, regrese con Alice a enseñarle las fotos, Rose estaba con ella platicando de cosas sin importancia para distraerla

"se ve perfecto, gracias Bells" me dijo sonriendo después de que vio las fotos, Rose me miraba con sospecha, le sonreí pero aun tenia las palabras de Edward sonando en mi cabeza _tú me quieres con eso me conformo_…

"Bells, ¿estás bien?" Alice me pregunto

"si Ali" le dije con una sonrisa, me miro con los ojos entrecerrados pero lo dejo pasar, di gracias en mi fuero interior

"Alice es hora" la voz de Carlisle sonó detrás de la puerta, la abrí para dejarlo pasar, me sonrió

"te ves hermosa Bella" me dijo con una sonrisa y después vio a Alice

"Alice, mi princesita te ves hermosa" Carlisle le dijo abrazándola

"gracias papá" Alice le dijo con voz entrecortada

"ven vamos hay un joven que te espera ansioso" Carlisle le dijo con una sonrisa, pero podía notar que los ojos los tenia humedecidos, tuve que sonreír, Rose hizo lo mismo, las dos abrazamos a Alice cuando llegamos al lugar donde nos separábamos, salió Rose primero y después yo, Edward estaba al lado de Jasper, Jasper me sonrió, pero Edward… lo único que podía ver fue a él, él me sostuvo la mirada con una sonrisa le sonreí también legue a mi puesto al lado del altar y voltee a ver la entrada de Alice, Carlisle estaba al lado de su hija, y en ese momento pensé lo que jamás hubiese pensado en mi vida… _¿Quién me entregaría cuando me case?... Charlie…_ las palabras del sacerdote me sacaron de mi pensamiento, no había notado pero mis ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, trate disimuladamente de no derramar ni una sola lagrima y al mismo tiempo esperaba que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta, al parecer lo hice con éxito… mire a Edward y él me miraba preocupado podía ver que le costaba mucho quedarse en su lugar y no venir a mí, le sonreí y después mire a mis dos mejores amigos casarse, como lo planearon ellos dijeron sus votos fueron hermosos por primera vez la voz de Alice salió en un susurro, pero radiaba felicidad, a Jasper le sucedió lo mismo, después de eso el padre culmino la ceremonia con "puede besar a la novia" Jasper no tardo ni dos segundos en hacerlo, se podía sentir la alegría, el amor radiando de los dos, toda la gente estallo en aplausos, Jasper y Alice se separaron por aire y miraron a los demás, con grandes sonrisas, caminaron por el pasillo saludando a todos

"Bella, ¿estás bien?" Edward me pregunto preocupado

"si es solo que recordé a papá" le dije mirando como Carlisle y Esme abrazaban a Alice y a Jasper, Edward siguió mi mirada y me abrazo

"Bella, lo siento" me dijo

"no importa supongo que jamás me pregunte qué pasaría" le dije sinceramente

"sabes que tienes a Carlisle" me dijo con una sonrisa

"si supongo que si" le dije con una sonrisa, él me beso la frente y caminamos hacia nuestra familia, la recepción estuvo genial menos la parte en que los padrinos tenían que decir el discurso, estaba muy nerviosa, primero fue Edward

"bueno Alice es mi pequeña hermanita y Jasper mi mejor amigo, ¿Cómo sucedió eso? Les pregunto con una sonrisa" todos comenzaron a reír "no ya en serio realmente les deseo lo mejor y sé que obtendrán lo mejor, los quiero a ambos y tienen una familia que los apoyara en las buenas y en las malas, que todo lo que les depare sea felicidad y bienestar" Edward termino levantando su copa "por los novios" dijo y todos dijimos lo mismo, ahora era mi turno tome aire y me levante

"Alice, Jasper, saben aun recuerdo la primera vez que se conocieron, Jasper y yo estábamos en la cafetería de la escuela y unos minutos despues entro el clan Cullen a la cafetería, Alice se dirigió a nuestra mesa y se sentó al lado de Jasper, Alice lo miro con una sonrisa y le dijo -_he esperado mucho tiempo para conocerte-_ y Jasper como buen caballero le contesto -_realmente lo siento, como puedo recompensar el tiempo perdido- _ y algo hizo click, ahora después de tantos años están aquí recién casados, Alice supongo que Jasper compenso el tiempo perdido" le dije ella sonrió y Jasper también "les deseo lo mejor, no solo porque estén casados sino porque sé que los dos son muy importantes para mi Jasper eres mi hermano mayor adoptivo y Alice eres la hermana que nunca tuve y siempre quise tener, gracias a los dos, por los novios" dije alzando mi copa una vez mas todos los de la fiesta me siguieron "por los novios" dijeron , Alice me abrazo

"gracias Bella" me dijo con una sonrisa

"de nada" le dije no sabiendo no muy bien porque

"por todo" me dijo simplemente, antes de que fuera con Jasper a bailar, la velada paso rápido, acompañe a Alice para que se cambiara su hermoso vestido de novia por un hermoso vestido crema, unas zapatillas de tiras y una gabardina, cambiamos su joyería y se despidió de nosotras con un abrazo y una gran sonrisa

"las veré en tres semanas" nos dijo a Rose, Esme y a mí, las tres asentimos y la acompañamos donde Jasper la estaba esperando, el solo llevaba unos pantalones de vestir azul marino, una camisa en crema, zapatos cafés y una chamarra café, cuando nos vio nos sonrió ampliamente, abrazo a Rose, a Esme y al último a mi

"te quiero pequeña" me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla

"y yo a ti" le dije sonriendo, tomo a Alice de mano y salieron donde todos estaban esperándolos, Edward se acerco a mí con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, tome su mano y vi a mis mejores amigos partir a su luna de miel, Edward me volteo la cara dulcemente para verlo y le sonreí, el hizo lo mismo

"¿te he dicho que te ves hermosa hoy?" me pregunto

"mmm, ahora que lo mencionas, no" le dije fingiendo estar molesta

"mmm, lo siento" me dijo dándome un beso, sonreí en sus labios

"mmm, eso no lo arregla, tendrás que esmerarte" le dije sonriendo

"mmm, eso puede arreglarse" me dijo antes besarme apasionadamente sentí como mis piernas ya no me soportaban, se separo lentamente de mi

"wow" le dije sin aliento

"eso digo yo" me dijo sonriente, le sonreí también, nos quedamos mirándonos, aún no lo amaba pero me hacía muy feliz estar con él…

EPOV

"¿Cuándo regresas?" le pregunte una vez más, ella me sonrió

"en tres semanas, tengo exámenes" me dijo guardando unas cosas en su maleta

"lo siento es solo que te voy a extrañar" le dije sinceramente, ella volteo a verme de nuevo, cerro su maleta y se acerco a mí, le sonreí, Bella puso su mano en mi pecho y la otra en mi rostro, me sonrió aun mas y me beso fue un beso dulce, se separo de mi con una sonrisa

"yo también te voy a extrañar, pero recuerda que tú también tienes trabajo" me dijo mirándome a los ojos, le sonreí derrotado

"lo sé, te veré en unas semanas" le dije con una sonrisa, ella asintió, tome su maleta y la baje por las escaleras, ella me siguió, cerré la puerta de mi departamento y bajamos al estacionamiento, subí la maleta al carro y le abrí la puerta a Bella, ella me sonrió y se subió, tome aire y lo deje salir sonoramente, me subí al carro y me dirigí al aeropuerto, el camino fue callado, sabía que ella se iría para terminar su semestre, pero no se…

"Edward, voy a estar bien no te preocupes, hablaremos diario" me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos, voltee a verla con una sonrisa

"lo sé, es solo que realmente te voy a extrañar" le dije mirando de nuevo la carretera, ella tomo mi mano y la beso

"yo también te voy a extrañar" me dijo, no pude quietar mi sonrisa de baboso, en todo el camino, esto estaba pasando, estaba con Bella…

BPOV

Edward me paso a dejar en el aeropuerto no pude dejar de sentir un vacio cuando lo vi irse en el carro, realmente lo extrañaría… _Bella lo veras en tres semanas_ me recordé al abordar el avión, Edward no dejo de recordarme que me extrañaría y que me amaba, ya no me sentía incomoda… pero había algo que siempre me detenía cada vez que él lo decía había algo en mi interior que no dejaba que yo dijera las mismas palabras que él

"lo veras pronto" la voz de una mujer me saco de mis pensamientos, voltee a ver a la desconocida con sorpresa

"los vi cuando llegaron, se veían tan tristes los dos" me dijo una señora grande de edad, le sonreí

"lo estábamos, lo estoy" le dije

"no te preocupes corazón, cuando amas a tu pareja puedes conquistar cualquier obstáculo" me dijo con una tierna sonrisa, no pude evitar sorprenderme yo_… aun no lo… ¿o sí? _Me pregunte internamente

"lo amas, pude notarlo, vi como lo mirabas y él a ti, recuerdo que mi John y yo nos veíamos de esa manera" me dijo la señora con una sonrisa triste no pude evitar preguntar

"¿se veian?" le pregunte confundida

"si mi John murió hace un año, realmente lo extraño mucho, pero tengo a mis hijos y mis nietos y ellos me hacen muy feliz, no puedo decir que es lo mismo, pero sé que ellos tienen una parte de mi John en ellos" me dijo la señora con una sonrisa, le sonreí también

"lo siento mucho, ¿desde cuándo conoció a John?" le pregunte

"desde la secundaria, él era muy apuesto y reservado, eso fue lo que más me gusto de él que no era como los demás chicos, era muy culto le gustaba mucho leer y tocar el piano" me dijo con una sonrisa, le correspondí de alguna manera me estaba describiendo a Edward

"al principio él no me hacía caso, pero cuando pasamos a la preparatoria se me declaro, diciendo que desde que me vio le guste, yo no pude creerlo al principio pero él me demostró que siempre fui para él la única en su corazón, salimos de la preparatoria, los fuimos a la universidad, nos distanciamos ya que no íbamos a la misma, pero un año antes de que saliéramos él fue a visitarme y me propuso casarme con él yo por supuesto me case con él, no iba a dejar que otra se lo quedara" me dijo con una sonrisa picara, le sonreí también "mi primer hijo fue Billy, lo tuve a los 23, después vino Keith cuando tenía 25, después Alexander y William cuando tenía 27 y por ultimo mi chiquita Annie cuando tenía 30, ella fue la bendición en la casa la única niña, no es que me queje de mis hijos pero ella era realmente especial, todos la queríamos demasiado, ella era alegre, cariñosa, atenta, amable, todos la querían pero desgraciadamente un tipo que se obsesiono con ella la persiguió y la mato cuando tenía solo 19 años, fue muy duro recibir esa noticia, pero mi John me ayudo a sobre llevar ese dolor, también mis hijos, de hecho voy a ver a uno de ellos Billy, su hijo es maravilloso me parece que tiene como tu edad Jacob…" me dijo la interrumpí

"¿Jacob Black?" le pregunte, ella me miro sorprendida

"¿lo conoces, no me digas que tú eres Vanessa?" me pregunto mirándome raro

"no, mi nombre es Isabella, yo anduve con Jake hace un tiempo Vanessa es su nueva novia" le dije sorprendida por lo pequeño que es el mundo

"¿Bella, no es cierto?" me pregunto con una sonrisa

"si, así es" le die con una sonrisa

"mi nieto me ha contado mucho de ti" me dijo sonriendo, no pude evitar ponerme roja

"no te preocupes mi cielo no ha sido nada malo" me dijo la señora

"ahora dime ¿Quién es el apuesto muchacho que te dejo en el aeropuerto?" me pregunto, le sonreí y comencé a contarle todo sobre Edward, ella solo asentía y sonreía cada vez más ampliamente cuando termine estaba por aterrizar el avión

"mi vida y aun dudas de tu amor por Edward, él te ama y tu también" me dijo Sally con voz segura, le sonreí

"aun no lo sé, hay algo que…" comencé a decirle

"nada, es solo que tienes miedo de que pase lo mismo, pero no pasara créeme él ya aprendió de su error, no lo hará otra vez no huira, tú lo amas deberías decírselo" me dijo con una sonrisa, solo la mire, aterrizamos, tome mi maleta y me dirigí al sitio de taxis y pedí uno, en veinte minutos estaba en mi departamento…

No podía quitarme las palabras de la Sally de mi mente, ya había pasado una semana desde que hable con ella en el avión, diario había hablado con Edward, pero aun sentía ese vacío, aun seguía ese sentimiento de ausencia en mi interior, no he podido dormir bien me hacía falta algo… alguien…

La segunda semana no fue mejor, incluso creo que fue peor, mis exámenes me tenían ocupada y la entrega de trabajos finales, pero sabía que no era eso había otro tema pendiente en mi subconsciente, trate de ignorarlo y me ayudo mucho que mi último examen se recorriera para el viernes de esta semana, de alguna manera eso evito que mis subconsciente tratara de sacar el tema pendiente, pero el fin de semana seria otra cosa…

Oh sagrado viernes mi último examen fue hace dos horas, gracias a dios sigo viva, tanta desvelada y tanto esfuerzo mental ha hecho que mi cabeza se esté quejando con un dolor terriblemente intenso… mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, no me había dado cuenta que me quede dormida en el sillón de mi departamento, me moví para alcanzar el teléfono

"¿hola?" pregunte aun con sueño

"Isabella Swan, queremos informarle que su boleta de calificaciones ya está en coordinación, y si quiere puede venir a recogerla, queremos felicitarla de nuevo es usted la estudiante con mayor puntaje en su promedio final" la voz de una mujer, que sospechaba era la secretaria del rector me dijo

"gracias iré por la boleta enseguida" le dije

"está bien" me dijo y colgó, me levante del sillón, salí del departamento y me dirige a rectoría, llegue en menos de 15 minutos, Miriam la secretaria a del rector me sonrió y me dio mi boleta, firme de recibido y salí de ahí, aun me sigo preguntando porque siempre son atentos conmigo, Jake dice que a él le notifican con un mail y eso sucede a veces el siempre tiene que ir a preguntar, entre de nuevo a mi departamento viendo con atención mis calificaciones, solo un nueve siete en metafísica, moví la cabeza en desaprobación, esa materia no me gustaba nadita…

Quedarme viendo el techo de mi habitación no me estaba ayudando a dormir, cerré mis ojos pero mi subconsciente me recordó que tenía un tema por discutir, me resigne y trate de descifrar lo que realmente sentía por Edward… _lo quiero… **no lo amas** _mi subconsciente me dijo_, no, no lo amo, él es orgulloso, cobarde, **amable, sincero, agradable, cariñoso, interesante, culto, consentidor y no olvides extremadamente apuesto**_ de nuevo mi subconsciente me dijo _¿será que solo es miedo a que me rechace?, ¿Qué sucederá si es así?, ¿yo no podría soportarlo?_ Me dije a mi misma **_si jamás lo intentas él que sufrirá serán los dos_** mi subconsciente me contesto, _entonces yo… si lo amo…**jamás dejaste de hacerlo**_… me conteste

"lo amo, amo a Edward Cullen" dije en un susurro, con esas últimas palabras me fui quedando dormida…

* * *

**_hola!!_**

**_gracias por leer mi fanfic!!!_**

**_espero que les guste este capi!!!_**

**_diganme que opinan!!_**

**_les mando muchos abrazos!!!_**


	13. Chapter 13 hombres

**_Yo no soy dueña de los personajes todo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer solo me adjudico la creación e idea de esta historia!!!_**

**_Espero que les guste!!!_**

**_Me gustaría tener unas reviews!!!_**

* * *

_Haré que mi amor no olvides, que mi nombre en tus recuerdos quede y si es verdad que el amor con el tiempo muere, haré que el tiempo detenido espere._

_

* * *

_

Capitulo 13 "HOMBRES"

EmPOV

"Emmett necesito de tu ayuda" Bella me dijo por teléfono

"vale, soy todo oídos" le dije con una sonrisa

"ya acabe mis exámenes y necesito ver a Edward, ¿me llevarías a su oficina?" me pregunto

"¿Para qué lo quieres ver, le paso algo?" le pregunte confundido

"no… yo… lo amo" me dijo, podía ver como se ponía roja con admitirme eso, sonreí

"vale… pero te costara caro" le dije

"lo sé, tendré que comprarte mucho helado" me dijo, sonreí ampliamente

"me conoces muy bien, está bien, lo hare" le dije

"Em, eres el mejor gracias, entonces pasas por mí al aeropuerto" me dijo, no pude contener la carcajada que se me salió

"anda Em, ya estoy acá" me dijo, no pude parar de reír

"vale, ya voy, ¿por qué no llamaste antes?" le pregunte tomando mis llaves del auto

"lo siento, es solo que no quería que Edward se enterara de esto" me dijo

"vale, vale, ya voy" le dije con una sonrisa

"gracias" me dijo

"vale, nos vemos" le dije y colgué… no tarde mucho en dar con ella en el aeropuerto

"Bells" le grite, ella volteo a verme

"Emmett" me respondió con una sonrisa que no había visto en un buen tiempo, la abrace y ella hizo lo mismo

"sabes ya era hora de que los dos estuvieran de tortolitos" le dije cuando entramos al auto, ella me sonrió

"lo sé" me dijo

"¿quieres que le llame?" le pregunte

"no, quiero que sea una sorpresa" me dijo

"sabes aun no entiendo ¿por qué yo?" le pregunte

"Emmett, eres grande" me contesto y se limito a sonreír

"vale" le dije mirando la avenida, llegamos al edificio, deje el carro en el estacionamiento y entramos al elevador, llegamos al último piso y salimos del elevador

"Jessica le puedes decir a Edward que lo estoy esperando" le dije a su secretaria, ella sonrió y asintió…

EPOV

Dos semanas sin verla ha sido un fastidio, una tortura y aun me faltaba una semana para poder tenerla en mis brazos, la primera semana habíamos hablado diario pero después solo unos días este fin de semana no he sabido nada de ella, le he llamado y nada, no me contesta y eso me está preocupando de sobremanera, es lunes y aun no he podido localizarla…

"Sr. Cullen, su hermano lo busca" Jess me dijo por el teléfono interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, me pare de mi asiento y abrí la puerta de mi oficina y si ahí estaba Emmett con una sonrisa

"¿Por qué no pasaste?, no necesitas anunciarte" le dije a mi hermano él sonrió aun mas

"mmm, es que me encontré a alguien que quiere decirte algo importante" me dijo lo mire confundido, él se movió hacia la izquierda y la vi… en un hermoso vestido blanco con motivos en azul, zapatos de piso blancos, su cabello lo llevaba en una coleta,**(foto en mi perfil)** perfecta… corrí a abrazarla, soltó una risita que me hizo sonreír como tonto

"te extrañe tanto" le dije al oído y después la deje en el suelo pero no deje de abrazarla

"yo también te extrañe" me dijo con una sonrisa

"Bella, pero no regresabas en una semana, no es que me que…" me corto poniéndome uno de sus dedos en los labios, la mire con una sonrisa

"te amo" me dijo poniéndose roja, sentí como el aire fue retirado de mis pulmones, no pude resistir mirarla asombrado y con una tonta sonrisa en mi rostro

"Bella, yo te amo también" le dije y después la bese apasionadamente, ella me respondió el beso

"te amo Edward y no pude esperar un minuto más sin podértelo decir a la cara y no parare en decírtelo, siento mucho que no me haya comunicado este fin de semana es solo que necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo" me dijo después de nuestro beso, en ese mismo instante me sentí el hombre más feliz del planeta

"yo también te amo" le dije con una sonrisa "te amo tanto" le dije

"bueno yo ya cumplí con mi parte ahora solo falta que tú cumplas la tuya Bella" dijo Emmett, voltee a verlo y después a Bella

"¿estás ocupado?" Bella me pregunto con una sonrisa

"para ti jamás" le dije con una sonrisa

"Señor, tiene que una cita con Marco Vulturi" pero mi secretaria oportunamente interrumpió

"cancélala" le dije mirando a mi secretaria

"lo siento pero él ya está aquí" me dijo mirando hacia los elevadores, mire también hacia los elevadores y ciertamente Marco estaba ahí, maldije internamente

"si estas ocupado puedo ir con Em y después te veré en tu departamento, de todos modos llegue sin aviso" me dijo Bella haciendo que mi atención se enfocara a ella

"no Bella, no quiero que te vayas" le dije mirándola, ella me sonrió tiernamente y poso su mano sobre mi mejilla

"no iré a ningún lado, si así estas mas cómodo y seguro" me dijo con una sonrisa le sonreí y asentí

"lo siento Em, pero creo que será otro día" Bella le dijo a mi hermano

"no es justo yo quiero pastel helado" le dijo sonando como un niño chiquito

"ve, los alcanzare ahí" le dije viendo como Marco estaba ya casi enfrente de nosotros, le sonreí a Marco y solté a Bella, ella volteo a ver a Marco con una sonrisa

"Bella, querida ¿Cómo has estado?" Marco le pregunto con una sonrisa

"muy bien gracias ¿usted?" le pregunto Bella con una sonrisa

"bien, me parece que he interrumpido algo importante" Marco le dijo mirándome a mí y después a Bella

"no claro que no la que interrumpí fui yo, pero me parece que tiene una cita con Edward" le dijo con una sonrisa, no pude evitar compararlos de nuevo eran tan parecidos en varios aspectos

"si así es, pero jamás interrumpirás nada querida, además me alegro de verte, el próximo viernes mi familia tiene la tradición de hacer un baile de beneficencia y me gustaría que asistan como mis invitados, de hecho es por eso que estoy aquí, quise entregarles la invitación personalmente" nos dijo con una sonrisa, le sonreí pero había algo diferente en Marco

"claro, me encantaría ir" Bella dijo con una sonrisa, yo solo asentí

"será un placer para nosotros ir" le dije tomando la mano de Bella, ella me miro con una sonrisa

"gracias, los espero, a ustedes y a vuestra familia" nos dijo con una sonrisa, vi de reojo que Emmett asintió con una sonrisa

"no tenias porque molestarte en traerla Marco" le dije cuando me dio la elaborada invitación

"Edward para mí no es molestia, además aprovecho para hablar de negocios" Marco me dijo con una leve sonrisa, asentí

"Bella, amor ve con Emmett cuando termine iré a encontrarlos" le dije ella solo asintió con una sonrisa y después miro a Marco

"me da mucho gusto verte, ahora que ya estoy en Chicago me encantaría que aceptaras ir a tomar un café" Bella le dijo a Marco, él le sonrió

"me encantaría, nos pondremos de acuerdo" le dijo

"gracias, entonces nos vemos luego" Bella le dijo y después me volteo a ver y me dio un beso en los labios de no estar enfrente de Marco la hubiese besado mas apasionadamente, se separo antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa y me sonrió

"nos vemos" me dijo y después se fue con Emmett, la seguí con la mirada hasta que llegaron a los elevadores…

"Edward me gustaría hablar contigo de algo muy importante" Marco llamo mi atención

"claro" le dije, señale la entrada de mi oficina y él entro, lo seguí y cerré la puerta

"dime" le dije sentándome

"si, mira aparte de la fiesta que mi familia organizara, me gustaría invitaros a Italia a mi casa" me dijo con una sonrisa, no supe que contestar

"Marco, tendría que hablarlo con Bella" le dije por fin

"entiendo, pero me gustaría mucho que los dos fueran, se que Bella tiene vacaciones hasta entrando Septiembre y me encantaría que ella conozca…" me dijo

"claro, hablare con ella y le planteare tu invitación, realmente no creo que decline" le dije sinceramente, ya que yo tenía planeado llevarla estas vacaciones…

"perfecto" me dijo y se levanto de la silla

"Marco, te parece si te decimos en la fiesta" le dije levantándome también

"claro, será perfecto" me dijo sonriendo, asentí

"Edward gracias por tu tiempo y ya no te lo quitare, ve con ellos" me dijo, de nuevo asentí

"gracias" le dije sinceramente, después salió de la oficina

"Jessica" llame a mi secretaria

"¿señor?" me pregunto entrando a mi oficina

"cancela mis citas de hoy y pásalas para mañana en la mañana" le dije recogiendo mis llaves

"claro" me dijo y después salió de mi oficina, la seguí también y cerré la puerta de mi oficina, camine hacia los elevadores y me dirigí a ver a mi novia…

EMPOV

"sabes Bells, me da mucho gusto que estés así de contenta" le dije a Bells con una sonrisa

"Emmett, adoro a tu hermano y ya sabes que desde hace un buen tiempo pero pensé que ya lo había olvidado y al parecer no" me dijo con una sonrisa tonta en la cara, sonreí al verla así

"¡Emmett!" la voz de mi adorada esposa me grito

"Rose" pronuncie su nombre con una sonrisa, me miro a mi y después a lo que estaba comiendo, tuve que tragar en seco

"¿me podrías decir qué demonios haces comiendo eso y con otra tipa que no soy yo?" me pregunto molesta, no pude contener ver lo que traía puesto jeans, una blusa de tirantes negra, tacones naranjas que hacían juego con la bolsa, y en su mano izquierda el anillo de compromiso que le di y la pulsera que también le regale **(foto en mi perfil)**

"Bells, me lo compro" le dije inocentemente

"¿Bells?" me pregunto y por primera vez miro a la persona que estaba enfrente de mí

"¡Bella!" Rose grito y abrazo a su amiga, Bella sonrió

"hola Rose, yo le compre el helado" le dijo tratando de no reír

"lo siento" Rose nos dijo a los dos, en eso llego Edward, al vernos sonrió pero al ver a Bella sonrió aun mas y también Bella, Rose la miro confundida

"ella lo ama" le dije en un susurro y todo encajo

"por fin" Rose me dijo sentándose en mis piernas y robándome un poco de helado, Edward se sentó al lado de Bella

"hola Rose" dijo y después se centro en Bella, platicamos de cómo le fue en la escuela y ella nos pregunto de nuestros respectivos trabajos, salimos del lugar para cenar algo que no fuera azúcar helada

"vale ¿Qué vamos a cenar?" pregunte

"mmm, no lo se, ¿ustedes de que tienen ganas?" Rose les pregunto a Edward y Bella

"mmm, podemos comer italiana" Edward dijo

"no yo quiero china" le dije

"vale entonces para que preguntas" me reprendió mi hermano

"yo solo pregunte para saber que querías" le dije

"mmm, pues Bella y yo queremos Italiana"

"pues Rose y yo queremos China" le dije, los dos nos volteamos a ver a nuestras respectivas novias que tenían cara de asombro, pero segundos después las dos comenzaron a reir a carcajadas

"hombres… hombres tenias que ser" las dos dijeron al mismo tiempo

"cenaremos sushi" las dos dijeron y no pudimos decir no, solo asentimos y nos miramos derrotados

"Al parecer somos incapaces de tomar una decisión" Edward dijo con una sonrisa

"eso parece" le dije con una sonrisa siguiendo a Rose y a Bella por la calle

"sabes pero no me molesta en lo mas mínimo" Edward me dijo, solo asentí…

* * *

**_hola!!_**

**_gracias por leer mi fanfic!!!_**

**_espero que les guste este capi!!!_**

**_diganme que opinan!!!_**

**_les mando muchos abrazos!!!_**


	14. Chapter 14 heredera

**_Yo no soy dueña de los personajes todo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer solo me adjudico la creación e idea de esta historia!!!_**

**_Espero que les guste!!!_**

**_Me gustaría tener unas reviews!!!_**

* * *

**_Haré que mi amor no olvides, que mi nombre en tus recuerdos quede y si es verdad que el amor con el tiempo muere, haré que el tiempo detenido espere._**

_

* * *

_

Capitulo 14 heredera…

BPOV

"Rose, ya estoy cansada, podemos descansar un poco" le dije

"está bien, tomemos un café" Rose me dijo con una sonrisa, le sonreí

"chicas, pero aun tenemos que encontrar los vestidos" Alice dijo con un puchero digno de una niña chiquita, Rose y yo nos miramos tristes y nos resignamos a mirar más vestidos

"eso es, estoy segura que encontraremos el perfecto" Alice nos dijo con una sonrisa

"Alice llevamos dos días buscando" le dije

"mmm, lo sé pero hoy es el día" me dijo con una sonrisa

"creo que su luna de miel la activo más de lo normal" Rose me dijo en un susurro, trate de suprimir mi risa, fue una misión fallida, Alice nos volteo a ver confundida

"¿Qué pasa?" nos pregunto

"nada Alice" Rose le dijo y seguimos caminando, entramos a una tienda y buscamos vestidos, al parecer Alice una vez más tenía razón, las tres encontramos nuestros vestidos, fuimos a comprar la joyería correcta y los zapatos, terminamos nuestras compras y nos dirigimos a comer algo cerca de la oficina de Edward

"bueno Bells, ¿me podrías decir como sucedió lo de mi hermano y tú?" Alice me pregunto, le sonreí

"bueno, me di cuenta que lo amo, aun lo amo, después de tanto tiempo" le dije sinceramente y sin rodeos, ella me sonrió y también Rose

"pues ya era tiempo de que ustedes dos se dieran cuenta de ello" Rose me dijo con una sonrisa, no pude evitar sonrojarme al escucharla

"si, eso sí, pensé que jamás se darían cuenta" Alice dijo con una gran sonrisa, le sonreí también

"bueno pues ya esta los dos nos queremos" les dije a mis mejores amigas

"mañana pasare por ti para prepararnos para el evento" Rose me dijo con una sonrisa "y después pasaremos por ti" le dijo a Alice ella asintió, en ese momento mi celular sonó

"aló" conteste

"hola, corazón, ¿en donde están?"" la voz de Edward me contesto

"hola, estamos en una cafetería cerca de tu oficina, ya terminamos las compras" le dije con una sonrisa

"bueno, voy para allá, le hable a Emmett y a Jasper, vendrán conmigo, las vemos en un rato" me dijo

"ok, les avisare a ellas y ahorita los vemos" le dije sin dejar de sonreír

"ok, besos" me dijo y después colgó, colgué con una sonrisa y mire a mis amigas que me miraban sonriendo

"vendrán a alcanzarnos" les dije, asintieron y seguimos platicando, no tardaron mucho en venir los chicos, se sentaron con nosotras y hablamos y bromeamos los seis, comenzó a hacerse tarde y todos nos despedimos

"¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?" le pregunte a Edward en el carro

"bien, aburrido, te extrañe" me dijo con una sonrisa, solo negué con la cabeza

"tu día con Alice, ¿Cómo te fue?" me pregunto

"cansado" le dije mirando por la ventana

"¿conseguiste el vestido?" me pregunto

"mhm, pensabas que Alice me dejaría apartarme de su lado si no lo hacía" le dije aun mirando por la ventana, un hombre había capturado mi vista…

"¿pasa algo?" me pregunto

"no nada es solo que ese hombre se me hace familiar" le dije señalando al hombre que estaba parado en la banqueta

"¿lo conoces?" me pregunto Edward deteniendo el carro en el alto

"no creo que no" le dije mirándolo con una sonrisa, él me sonrió y seguimos nuestro camino

…

¿?POV

"creo que me ha visto" dijo el joven

"te dije que fueras más cuidadoso, si los Vulturi se llegara a enterar de esto, no saldríamos vivos" otro tipo le dijo, el joven solo asintió

…

EPOV

"vamos Edward, son unas horas y veras que baldra la pena" Emmett me dijo con una sonrisa

"si además, no se han separado para nada" Jasper me dijo con una sonrisa

"Jazz, tú y Alice hacen lo mismo, al igual que Emmett y Rose" les dije en mi defensa, los tres nos miramos y estallamos en carcajadas

"parece que somos dependientes de nuestras respectivas mujeres" Jasper nos dijo con una sonrisa, Emmett y yo solo sonreímos y asentimos…

… 4 horas después…

"wow, hermanita, te ves preciosa" le dije a Alice, ella me sonrió y miro a Jasper que la miraba con una gran sonrisa **(foto en mi perfil)**

"Rose te ves… wow" escuche a Emmett decir y en ese instante vi a Bella **(fotos en mi perfil)**

"¿y bueno qué opinas?" me pregunto

"Bella, no dejare que salgas así" le dije serio, ella me miro sorprendida y dolida al mismo tiempo

"¿no te gusta?, puedo ir a cambiarme" comenzó a decir, la corte

"porque me encanta no dejare que salgas así" le dije con una sonrisa, su hermoso sonrojo apareció cuando mencione esas palabras

"vamos Edward, nos costó mucho que se decidiera por un bonito vestido y tú lo arruinas" Alice me dijo seria

"vámonos, pero no te separaras de mi" le dije a Bella, ella solo asintió con una sonrisa, entramos a la limosina que nos esperaba y nos dirigimos al lugar del evento, llegamos y Aro nos esperaba en la entrada

"me da mucho gusto que pudiesen venir" Aro nos dio la bienvenida

"gracias" le dije con una sonrisa estrechando su mano

"pero Bella, cariño te ves preciosa, al igual que ustedes mis queridas damas" Aro dijo con una sonrisa, el sonrojo de Bella fue aparente, nos llevo a la mesa y se disculpo, a los pocos minutos Cayo nos saludo y después se retiro dejándonos de nuevo solos, platicábamos de cosas sin importancia cuando Marco, subió al estrado para dar un pequeño discurso, Bella me sonrió y yo hice lo mismo

"no pude decirte lo guapo que te vez hoy" me dijo en un susurro, sonreí

"bueno mi querida Bells, tu eres la más hermosa esta noche" le dije en su oído, de nuevo el sonrojo apareció y sonreí, comenzamos a escuchar el discurso de Marco, _ya me había dicho que hablaría un poco de la fusión con Grupo Crepúsculo y que nombraría a la que sería la heredera de todo, pero no me había dicho quien era _

"buenas noches damas y caballeros, a mis hermanos y a mí nos da mucho gusto que hayan podido asistir a este baile de beneficencia, como ya sabrán nuestra empresa ayuda a muchos hospitales y albergues, sin su ayuda esto no será posible, se los agradecemos de corazón, ahora que somos parte del grupo Crepúsculo hoy tenemos el honor de presentar a la heredera del grupo Volterra, la señorita Isabella Marie Vulturi-Swan" me quede en shock, al igual que toda mi familia, voltee a ver a Bella, que se levanto de su silla y avanzo hacia donde estaba Marco, él le sonrió y ella hizo lo mismo, subió al estrado y sonrió, los aplausos que no había escuchado hasta ese momento cesaron

"buenas noches, como ya lo dijo mi padre yo seré la que se hará cargo de hoy en delante del Grupo Volterra, será para mí un placer poder seguir con el legado que mis tíos y mi padre han construido y sé que el presidente de Grupo Crepúsculo y mi novio el licenciado Edward Anthony Cullen, me ayudara a llevar Grupo Volterra a otro nivel" dijo Bella con cierta diplomacia y seriedad que no le conocía, seguía sorprendido, pero solo asentí, ella me sonrió y siguió hablando

"bueno me parece que les he quitado mucho de su tiempo, por favor disfruten del banquete y de la fiesta" dijo y bajo del estrado, Marco la miro con una sonrisa Bella también sonrió pero no llego a sus ojos, me levante y me dirigí a ella

"puedo explicarlo" me dijo en un susurro…

* * *

**_hola!!_**

**_gracias por leer mi fanfic!!!_**

**_espero que les guste este capi!!!_**

**_diganme que opinan!!!_**

**_les mando muchos abrazos!!!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Yo no soy dueña de los personajes todo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer solo me adjudico la creación e idea de esta historia!_**

**_Espero que les guste!_**

**_Me gustaría tener unas reviews!_**

* * *

**_Haré que mi amor no olvides, que mi nombre en tus recuerdos quede y si es verdad que el amor con el tiempo muere, haré que el tiempo detenido espere._**

_

* * *

_

Capitulo 15 verdades ocultas y mentiras piadosas…

**_Dos días antes del baile_**

"Realmente estoy aburrida" dije, Edward se había ido a trabajar prometió regresar temprano pero su agenda no se lo permitía, yo estaba encerrada en el departamento de él, suspire en ese momento mi celular sonó

"hola" conteste

"¿Bella?" la voz de un hombre pregunto

"si ella habla" dije

"hola, habla Marco" dijo

"ha hola, ¿Cómo esta?" pregunte con una sonrisa

"bien gracias Bella, quería saber si estas libre, me gustaría hablar contigo" me dijo

"claro, me encantaría" le dije con una sonrisa

"grandioso ¿te parece si nos vemos en una hora en el restaurante que nos vimos las vez pasada?" me pregunto

"claro, nos vemos ahí en una hora" le dije con una sonrisa

"ok, nos vemos" me dijo y después colgó, sonreí Marco me caía muy bien, me levante de la cama, apague el televisor y subí a cambiarme, me puse unos jeans de mezclilla obscura, unas sandalias de colores con una blusa de cuadros a colores, tome mi bolsa blanca y me puse el anillo que era de mi madre **(foto en mi perfil)** me recogí el cabello en una coleta alta y baje las escaleras, tome las llaves del departamento, mi celular y mis lentes obscuros, cerré la puerta y salí del edificio, tome un taxi y llegue al restaurante cinco minutos antes de la cita acordada, pero Marco ya estaba ahí

"hola" lo salude con una sonrisa

"hola, Bella ¿Cómo estás?" me pregunto, mientras tomaba asiento

"bien gracias, ¿y usted?" le pregunte

"bien gracias, pero por favor Bella, no me llames de usted" me dijo con una sonrisa, sonreí con él

"está bien" le dije, el mesero se acerco a la mesa y pedimos algo de comer, la plática fue amena, superficial pero amena, terminamos de comer y estábamos tomando café, después de unos minutos, Marco se puso serio y me miro intensamente, se aclaro la garganta para atraer mi atención, lo mire confundida

"bueno, sé que mi llamada fue inesperada pero me gustaría que leyeras esto, es muy importante" me dijo serio

"claro" asentí, recibiendo el sobre que me dio Marco, lo abrí, me sorprendió ver la letra de mi mamá en ella, me dispuse a leer la carta que mi madre escribió…

_Marco:_

_Hola, espero que estés bien, sabes han pasado ya varios años desde que no te veo o se algo de ti, te he mandado varias cartas… no te culpo por no leerlas o regresar una respuesta pero me temo que esta vez es muy importante lo que te tengo que decir… me han pronosticado cáncer y parece que no es curable, Charlie ha estado con migo desde que todo sucedió, Bella no sabe nada, ella solo sabe que fui de vacaciones a Italia, es tan pequeña aun y no quiero agobiarla con esto… _

_Quiero que su padre sea parte de su vida… Marco quiero que seas parte de su vida, Bella se parece tanto a ti, tiene los mismos gestos que tu y sus ojos son iguales a los tuyos, Charlie lo sabe pero eso no impide que la quiera como a su hija, no, no tengo más hijos, creo que muy en el fondo con el único que quería formar una familia es contigo, te amo y jamás deje de hacerlo, te mande unas fotos anexas a la carta espero las veas…_

_ Lo siento no debí de haberme ido de esa manera, pero sabes Bella y Charlie me ayudaron mucho, solo quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de nuestra relación, como podría hacerlo, me diste lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, a una hermosa hija, hermosas memorias y un amor incondicional, jamás te olvidare y espero tu tampoco._

_Aro y Caius se han portado de lo mejor, han ayudado financiera y sentimentalmente a mi familia, por favor dales las gracias de mi parte… jamás podre agradecerles de la manera correcta…_

_Te amo y lo más seguro es que jamás deje de hacerlo_

_Renne _

No pude levantar la mirada por un tiempo, leí la carta por lo menos tres veces antes de mirar a Marco, él solo me sonrió de manera triste, lagrimas salían de mis ojos

"Bella, yo sinceramente no lo sabía hasta hace muy poco, la primera vez que te vi y me hablaste de tu madre no lo pude creer, Renne y yo cortamos comunicación, bueno yo corte la comunicación con ella, no lo sabía, Aro me dio la carta y leí las cartas que tu mamá me mando" me dijo, saco de su saco un bonche de sobres con la letra de mi madre y los puso sobre la mesa

"lo siento Bella, creo que no fue la manera más acertada para decirte esto" me dijo disculpándose, negué con la cabeza

"creo que solo estoy sorprendida, yo no sabía nada de la enfermedad de mamá y bueno recuerdo las historias que me contaba de Italia, siempre que ella me hablaba de ella sonreía, sabía que no era de la misma manera que siempre lo hacía, supongo que por eso le pedía que me las contara muy seguido" le dije aun con lagrimas e los ojos, cuando algo hizo click en mi cabeza

"ustedes son los que me están pagando la escuela" afirme, Marco asintió

"al parecer mis hermanos han estado en contacto contigo por mucho tiempo, créeme yo sabía que estábamos becando a una chica pero jamás pensé que eras tú, mi hija" me dijo con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro, la cual correspondí.

"sabes Edward había mencionado que nos parecíamos en muchos aspectos, creo que yo también me di cuenta pero no lo quise reconocer" le dije sinceramente.

"Bella sé que me estoy aprovechando de tú paciencia pero me gustaría que vinieras a mi casa hablar más de este tema y de otros menos importantes desde mi punto de vista, además mis hermanos quieren verte" me dijo, sonreí y asentí.

"claro me encantaría ver a mis… ¿tíos?" dije, él me sonrió y asintió, pidió la cuenta y nos fuimos del lugar en su auto, llegamos a una hermosa casa (foto en mi perfil), bajamos del carro y entramos a la casa, un hermoso recibidor nos aguardaba, las paredes de color neutro junto con los pisos de mármol hacen que la casa se viera mas grande, la decoración estilo mediterránea… _simplemente hermosa, de tener el dinero me gustaría tener una casa así y vivir en ella_ me dije a mi misma, Marco me sonrió y nos dirigimos a una pequeña sala donde Aro y Caius me sonrieron trate de corresponder con una sonrisa igual pero creo estaba demasiado nerviosa para hacerlo bien.

"Bella, supongo que mi hermano ya te dijo todo" Aro me dijo cuando me senté en uno de los sillones, solo asentí

"pues veras, nosotros queremos que seas la heredera de la compañía" Caius me dijo sin rodeos, me quede en shock

"pero yo, no estudie negocios o algo así" le dije nerviosa

"lo sabemos, pero llevaste cursos extras, ¿me equivoco?" me pregunto Aro

"si, pero no creo que con eso sea suficiente" le dije

"no estarás sola Bella, nosotros aun estaremos aquí, a demás estoy seguro que Edward te ayudara" Caius me dijo con una sonrisa

"él cual aun no debe saberlo" Marco me dijo serio, lo mire con interrogación

"creo que este asunto de la familia debe quedarse aquí Bella no creo que fuese conveniente que saliera" Aro me dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa

"Edward y su familia son mi familia ellos me han ayudado mucho, no se me hace justo ocultarles esto" les dije a los tres más decidida

"ellos lo sabrán a su debido tiempo, en el baile de beneficencia, para ser exactos" Aro me dijo tranquilo

"Bella solo serán dos días" me dijo Caius, asentí no me quedaba de otra

"oh y también hay otra petición" me dijo Marco

"¿Cuál es?" le pregunte

"nos gustaría si pudieras vivir en esta casa, ya que es tuya" Aro me dijo con una sonrisa, mi sorpresa fue inaudita, no supe que decir

"esta casa fue de Renne y mía pero quiero que tú la tengas, yo vivo a tres cuadras de aquí, así que no estarás completamente sola, puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras, es tuya ahora" me dijo Marco con una sonrisa tierna y triste al mismo tiempo, aun no sabía que decir, sorpresa era muy poco para calificar mi estado de ánimo en ese momento

"oh se nos olvidaba, de manera muy especial queremos pedirte si tú quieres claro, portar el apellido Vulturi" Caius me dijo, en ese momento reaccione

"pero…" trate de decir, Marco me corto

"conservaras el de Charlie por su puesto" me dijo con una sonrisa, le sonreí abiertamente

"gracias" les dije con una sonrisa aceptando una vez más, ellos asintieron y me sonrieron

"no Bella gracias a ti por ser tan comprensiva, nosotros te hemos querido desde hace mucho, Renne nos hablaba tanto de ti, después nos enteramos de lo que sucedió, lo sentimos mucho Bella" me dijo Aro con una sonrisa, le sonreí

"gracias, mi padre no me decía mucho de mi madre y menos de los costosos regalos que me enviaban, siempre decía que mi madre tenía familiares influyentes" les dije con una sonrisa, los tres comenzaron a reír

"Charlie fue afortunado y créeme le agradecemos de todo corazón por lo que hizo por Renne y por ti" Marco me dijo con una sonrisa, le sonreí también y asentí

"ven te mostrare la casa" me dijo Marco con una sonrisa, asentí y me levante del sillón **(fotos en mi perfil) **me sorprendí al ver que la casa era inmensa, la cocina simplemente era hermosa, el comedor, tenía una sala de cine, un estudio, la habitación principal simplemente hermosa, el baño perfecto, aun no lo podía creer esa casa era mía y después me llevo al jardín, la piscina hermosa, después fuimos a la cochera donde dos carros aguardaban uno era blanco y deportivo y el otro era negro, mire a Marco con cara de sorpresa

"estos serán tus autos, el Rolls Royce tendrá un chofer, este te llevara a donde quieras" me dijo señalando el auto de color negro "y el Lamborgini será para que tu lo conduzcas o se te asignara un chofer también si así lo deseas" me dijo con una sonrisa señalando al auto blanco **(fotos en mi perfil)**

"Ma… papá no creo que…" trate de decir, pero la sonrisa de Marco me lo impidió

"ok, pero no prometo usarlos" le dije con una sonrisa

"ok, con eso me basta" me dijo con una sonrisa, entramos de nuevo a la casa y Marco me dio las llaves

"es toda tuya" me dijo con una sonrisa, le sonreí no podía discutir que era una casa hermosa…

* * *

_**please! diganme que opinan!**_

_**gracias por sus reviews, **_

_**por añadirme a sus alerts **_

_**y ponerme dentro de sus favs!**_

_**GRACIAS!**_


	16. Chapter 16 pretendiendo

**_Yo no soy dueña de los personajes todo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer solo me adjudico la creación e idea de esta historia!_**

**_Espero que les guste!_**

**_Me gustaría tener unas reviews!_**

* * *

**_Haré que mi amor no olvides, que mi nombre en tus recuerdos quede y si es verdad que el amor con el tiempo muere, haré que el tiempo detenido espere._**

_

* * *

_

Capitulo 16 pretendiendo

"¿Bella?" la voz de Edward me saco de mi ensoñación

"¿mmm?" dije mirándolo con ligera sorpresa

"amor, ¿estás bien?" me pregunto

"si claro, lo siento es solo que estoy pensando en varias cosas al mismo tiempo, ¿Qué me estabas diciendo?" le pregunte con una sonrisa de disculpa

"que hoy fue Aro a la oficina y me dijo lo de la nueva heredera" me dijo viendo la carta del restaurante en el que estábamos

"¿en serio, nada más te dijo eso?" le pregunte realmente interesada, dejo la carta a un lado y me miro con curiosidad, le sonreí con disimulo y él también lo hizo

"¿ahora si me pondrás atención?" me pregunto con una sonrisa burlona, lo mire de reojo y tome un poco de soda

"si no quieres decírmelo de nuevo lo entenderé" le dije sonando ofendida por su comentario, me sonrió y se acerco a mí un poco mas

"admite que tengo un poco de razón al molestarte" me dijo con una sonrisa, le sonreí y asentí

"vale, me lo merezco, ¿me vas a contar?" le pregunte sonriente

"si, me dijo que ella se encargaría de supervisar las nuevas acciones de la empresa, bueno de la fusión que tendremos y que la presentaría en el baile" me dijo de forma desinteresada, no le creí la fachada

"pues es un puesto importante ¿no?, supongo que estarás esperando conocerla" le dije mirándolo fijamente, esperando su respuesta

"pues sí, mi curiosidad es natural, pero la verdad es que me intriga mas es que Aro la menciona como si ya la conociera, no lo sé" me dijo perdiendo su fachada de desinterés, lo mire confundida

"Aro esconde algo, no lo sé supongo que le quiere poner más misterio a la dichosa heredera, siento que me estuviera diciendo la respuesta mientras me hablaba, pero no se Aro Vulturi es muy extraño por decir algo" me dijo tomando un poco de agua, lo mire sorprendida

"así que no te dijo quien era y tu curiosidad es tanta que te molesto que ese secreto no se te haya sido revelado" le dije mirando la carta, podía sentir su mirada en mí, una pequeña sonrisa estaba por asomar pero la reprimí

"no, no es así, lo que pasa es que no me gusta que hagan cosas a mis espaladas, que mientan y más si eso afectara o beneficiara mi trabajo, además Aro me dijo muy seguro que sería una total sorpresa la revelación de la heredera Vulturi, que yo sepa ninguno de los tres hermano tiene hijos o hijas" me dijo con un tono molesto lo mire con divertida sorpresa

"¿estás molesto?" le pregunte tratando de no reír

"no lo estoy, solo estoy intrigado eso es todo" me dijo serio, abriendo de nuevo el menú, asentí divertida

"vamos a comer, vale" le dije con una sonrisa tomando su mano, el me miro y todo rastro de seriedad se borro en sus ojos

"ok" me dijo y se olvido del tema, cena transcurrió sin pormenores y así los demás días, pero ya había llegado el momento…

"bueno Bella ¿Qué opinas?" me pregunto Alice con una sonrisa, me mire en el espejo la chica se reflejaba mostraba una sonrisa

"Alice me encanta" le dije abrazándola

"bueno pues ya vámonos" Rosalie nos dijo tomando su bolso, Alice y yo asentimos al mismo tiempo, primero bajo Alice, después Rose y hasta el último yo, Edward me miraba con sorpresa no vi ningún tipo de gesto de felicidad o una sonrisa

"¿y bueno qué opinas?" le pregunte esperando su respuesta

"Bella, no dejare que salgas así" me dije serio, le mire sorprendida y dolida al mismo tiempo

"¿no te gusta?, puedo ir a cambiarme" comencé a decir, el me corto con una sonrisa

"porque me encanta no dejare que salgas así" me dijo mirándome de arriba hacia abajo, mi sonrojo se hizo evidente

"vamos Edward, nos costó mucho que se decidiera por un bonito vestido y tú lo arruinas" Alice le dijo seria

"vámonos, pero no te separaras de mi" me dijo solo asentí con una sonrisa, entramos a la limosina que nos esperaba y nos dirigimos al lugar del evento, llegamos y Aro nos esperaba en la entrada

"me da mucho gusto que pudiesen venir" Aro nos dio la bienvenida

"gracias" le dijo Edward con una sonrisa estrechando su mano

"pero Bella, cariño te ves preciosa, al igual que ustedes mis queridas damas" Aro dijo con una sonrisa, nos llevo a la mesa y se disculpo, a los pocos minutos Cayo nos saludo y después se retiro dejándonos de nuevo solos, platicábamos de cosas sin importancia cuando Marco, subió al estrado para dar un pequeño discurso, mire a Edward y le sonreí por nerviosismo el hizo lo mismo, por un momento me tranquilice

"no pude decirte lo guapo que te vez hoy" le dije en un susurro, el volteo a verme con una sonrisa

"bueno mi querida Bells, tu eres la más hermosa esta noche" me dijo en el oído, de nuevo el sonrojo apareció, los dos comenzamos a escuchar el discurso de Marco, los nervios me estaban matando, podía ver a cada uno de los integrantes de la familia Cullen atentos al discurso pero mi cabeza estaba en otra parte, la mano de Edward estaba entrelazada con la mía, me concentre fuertemente en eso el sonido de las palabras de Marco no me ayudaron a relajarme, no podía mas mire a mi padre, por un segundo me miro y sonrió levemente y las palabras siguientes hicieron que despertara de mi trance

"hoy tenemos el honor de presentar a la heredera del grupo Volterra, la señorita Isabella Marie Vulturi-Swan" tome aire y solté a Edward, me levante de la silla sin mirar a nadie, llegue hasta donde estaba el pequeño escenario sonreí de manera automática cuando Marco me sonrió, de nuevo tome aire y repase mentalmente el pequeño discurso que tenía preparado…

"buenas noches, como ya lo dijo mi padre yo seré la que se hará cargo de hoy en delante del Grupo Volterra, será para mí un placer poder seguir con el legado que mis tíos y mi padre han construido y sé que el presidente de Grupo Crepúsculo y mi novio el licenciado Edward Anthony Cullen, me ayudara a llevar Grupo Volterra a otro nivel" mire a Edward y el asintió levemente con una pequeña sonrisa le conteste y seguí hablando

"bueno me parece que les he quitado mucho de su tiempo, por favor disfruten del banquete y de la fiesta" dije y baje del pequeño escenario Marco me recibió con una sonrisa le sonreí de nuevo automáticamente, pude ver como Edward se acercaba a mi

"puedo explicarlo" le dije en un susurro, él me miro y asintió levemente

"lo explicaras después no ahora" me dijo No supe que decir en ese instante la cabeza me daba vueltas y no pude descifrar el rostro de Edward, sus ojos eran serios y profundos pero su rostro dibujaba una amable sonrisa, me tomo de la mano y caminamos hacia nuestra mesa, me jalo la silla y me senté a su lado, mire mis manos sin decir nada, los ojos de todos los Cullen me miraban podía sentir su mirada en mi, tome aire y me arme de valor y mire hacia mis amigos, Alice y Rosalie me sonreían y Emmett y Jasper miraban a Edward y después a mi continuamente

"chicos puedo explicarlo, pero no creo que sea el lugar adecuado" dije, todos asintieron, pero se podía sentir una gran tensión en la mesa, varias parejas bailaban en centro del salón

"Bella" la voz de Edward me llamo y saco de trance a todos, lo mire con cierta cautela, me sonrió levemente, ahora lo mire confundida

"vamos a bailar" dijo con una sonrisa, asentí sin saber qué hacer, tomo mi mano y nos encaminamos a la pista de baile, tomo mi cintura y me sonrió, no pude sostenerle la mirada, estaba realmente aterrada de su reacción

"Bella, no estoy enojado si eso es lo que piensas" me dijo, el aire que no sabía que retenía salió de golpe de mis pulmones y lo mire a los ojos para buscar algún rastro de mentira o duda, no hubo ninguna, pero siguió hablando

"creo que ya lo sabía, solo que aun tengo un poco de sorpresa en mi sistema, lo siento si te asuste" me dijo mirándome a los ojos, estaba en shock por decir algo, me sonrió

"Bella te amo, y esto no cambia mis sentimientos" me dijo con una adorable sonrisa

"Edward… yo…" trate de decir pero las palabras simplemente no salían

"lo sé, está bien supongo que tenias que prometerlo y no decirle a nadie, Bella lo entiendo pero quiero saber si tú estas bien, creo que saber que tu padre biológico no es Charlie ha de haber sido un golpe duro" me dijo mientras recorríamos la pista de baile, no sabía que decir, baje la vista de sus hermosos ojos verdes, sentí como me besaba la frente, eso me dio un poco de valor y le mire de nuevo

"no, no fue fácil" dije un poco más tranquila, él me sonrió y asintió

"lo siento, pero quiero que sepas que jamás afrontaras este tipo de cosas tu sola, siempre estaré allí para ti hasta que me digas lo contrario y eso aun está en veremos" me dijo sonreí

"gracias Edward, te amo" le dije, el me atrajo mas y me abrazo, en ese momento me sentí segura y tranquila

"Bella no te preocupes ok, todo saldrá bien lo prometo" me dijo le sonreí y no pude reprimir la necesidad que me dio besarlo, así que lo hice lo bese apasionadamente, él me correspondió, nos separamos por aire

"wow, me gustan estos bailes" dijo con una sonrisa, le sonreí también, por esa noche no había más preocupaciones solo éramos él y yo, y no nos hacía falta nadie más.

* * *

_**please! diganme que opinan!**_

_**gracias por sus reviews, **_

_**por añadirme a sus alerts **_

_**y ponerme dentro de sus favs!**_

_**GRACIAS!**_


End file.
